Born for the greatness
by 13InkHeart13
Summary: Lemy Loud esta a punto de cumplir los 13 años, y su hermanas quienes siempre han sido su apoyo en una vida llena de criticas y abusos del mundo fuera de casa, ahora le dan la espalda, Lemy sabe la razón, y aunque una parte de él quiere ceder ante... su linaje, otra parte se niega a seguir los pasos de su padre, solo Lyra apoya este acto de rebeldía, o más bien es Lyra la causa.
1. Chapter 1

Take a walk

El espacio entre el suelo y la duela del porche delantero de la casa era su lugar, o al menos hasta ahora, su buhardilla, ya sabes, su santuario.

La tierra fresca debajo de él y la penumbra creada por los pocos rayos de sol que lograban colarse por entre las vigas que sostenían el porche, lo hacían un lugar pacífico y tranquilizador. Paz y tranquilidad inexistentes dentro de la casa misma, es más ni siquiera ahí oculto podía estar en completo silencio, pues podía escuchar los pasos de sus hermanas y tías cuando salían y entraban al hogar, pero ahí, en su refugio, incluso esos golpeteos en la madera eran relajantes, como la lluvia contra la ventana en una tarde fría.

Pero ¿sabes que es mas relajante y tranquilizador que estar en tu fresco, silencioso y secreto refugio?, un buen chute, la pipa de la paz, un poco de lechuga del diablo, venga un buen cigarrillo de marihuana.

Vamos no me mires asi, tú también necesitarías ayuda de Mary Jane, si vivieras en un manicomio, con 19mujeres, nueve de ellas tus hermanas, o bueno medias hermanas, bueno primas, ¿primas hermanas?, no eso no, ¿medias primas hermanas? Bueno una de ellas si era su hermana/hermana, aunque, también era su prima por parte de su padre, asi que… Mierda, ahora ves por que una buena fumada es necesaria de vez en cuando.

El chico se removió en su lugar (una de las esquinas de aquel escondite) buscando una posición mas cómoda, joder, un año más y tendría que conseguirse un nuevo lugar favorito, con casi trece años Lemy era alto, o al menos daba señales de serlo en un futuro muy próximo, ya era tan alto como Liby, y ella tenia 17, claro que Lacy con 16 ya era tan alta como Lyra, Lemy esperaba dar el estirón pronto, su vida ya estaba demasiado jodida como para ser mas bajo que alguna de sus hermanas.

Pero no nos concentremos en eso, concentrémonos en el suave humo que ahora entra en el organismo del chico, o mejor aun no nos enfoquemos en nada en lo absoluto.

Si, eso este bien hermano, piensa Lemy, mientras da otra calada al cigarrillo, no es lo mejor que a fumado, pero no está mal.

Lemy se recuesta, ahora toda su espalda esta sobre la fresca y húmeda tierra.

Lemy se sonroja mientras recuerda la otra mitad del regalo.

Un golpe en la duela justo encima de él lo saca de su ensoñación, pero aun esta agradablemente aturdido por la fumada, asi que se queda un rato desorientado, pero un llanto que reconocería en cualquier lugar y momento lo pone mas alerta de lo que diez tazas de café podrían lograr.

¡Lizy!

Su llanto es como una inyección de adrenalina y más rápido de lo que el mismo puede creer, se arrastra al agujero entre las tablas que sirve de entrada a su lugar especial.

Con movimientos parecidos a un felino sale a gatas de su escondite y de un salto gira para ver a su hermanita llorando de rodillas frente a la puerta de su casa.

De un salto Lemy sube los cuatro escalones que lo separan de la pequeña de gorra roja, y de forma automática rodea a la pequeña con sus brazos y la acerca a su pecho, protegiéndola, ¿de qué? De nada, de todo.

-Ya, ya, ya pasó… no pasó nada- dice Lemy mientras la mece como a un bebé.

Y solo cuando el llanto de la pequeña se reduce a pequeños gemidos y suspiros tristes, suspiros que rompen el corazón del chico, solo cuando Lizy por fin se calma Lemy pregunta la causa del llanto.

-L-Leia… Leia tiro a… Leia arrojó mi dinosaurio desde la ventana. -Lizy señalo hacia el jardín donde lo que quedaba de un tiranosaurio rex de juguete estaba esparcido en el césped, al parecer el dolor de ver su preciado juguete destrozado la hizo llorar antes de llegar a él.

Lemy uso su índice y pulgar para darse un masaje en la frente, en un intento de evitar una jaqueca.

¿Aún me culpas por fumar un porro de vez en cuando?, esta es la mierda de la que necesito escapar, 24/7, todo el año hermano, ni el 7eleven puede compararse, y no hablo de la pequeña Lizy llorando, aunque claro atender a una pequeña debería ser obligación de su madre, y no para su hermano medio drogado de trece años, no, hablo de la jodida Leia, esa niña era malvada, mala hasta los huesos, molestaba a todos en la casa, cada una de sus hermanas la odiaban, vale, tal vez odiar es una palabra fuerte pero joder, definitivamente Leia no era la favorita de nadie, y aunque la chica de las coletas era mala con todos, últimamente estaba concentrándose en Lizy, y un poco en él, ahora mismo estoy vistiendo calcetas rosas, y si te interesa saber mis calzoncillos hacen juego, esa perra puso su estúpida falda de colegiala roja con mi ropa blanca en la lavadora, y ahora debo usar ropa interior rosa, por que no se duda de mi maldita sexualidad lo suficiente, ¿verdad? Ahora cualquiera que vea mis interiores creerá esa mierda de que a Lemy Loud le gusta jugar para el otro equipo, ya sabes el de la bandera arcoíris, no es como si muchas chicas quisieran verlo en ropa interior, pero nunca se sabe.

Como sea, no es hora de divagar sobre como todos piensan que eres un jodido maricón, ni de lo retorcida que es tu sexy hermanita Leia, espera ¿sexy?

Lemy besa la frente de la niña que tiene en brazos y enfocándose en el problema actual se levanta y de la mano guía a su hermanita al jardín donde descubre con total horror que el T-Rex esta totalmente roto, ni siquiera él puede arreglarlo ahora, él que mil veces ha vuelto a la vida al rey de los saurios en anteriores ocasiones, él que a ojos de Lizy lo puede todo.

Lemy suelta un suspiro, por que tendrá que enfrentar a su hermanita y decirle que es un inútil, que esta vez no podrá salvar al Sr. colmillos, y eso lo supera, por que no se atreve a ver la decepción de Lizy, no de ella.

Por que sabes, todas las demás piensan que el es tonto, ridículo, débil, o aburrido, solo Lizy lo admira solo ella lo ama por sobre los demás, y perder eso perder ese cariño, lo mataría.

Pero tenia que hacerlo, sabes, es como todo lo que hacia diariamente pero en realidad no quería, por ejemplo no le gustaba orinar en el jardín todas las frías mañanas, corriendo el riesgo de que alguno de los vecinos lo viese y su fama de pervertido maricón creciera de alguna manera, pero lo tenia que hacer por que era orinar en la parcela de su padre, "toma eso pervertido de cabello blanco", o orinarse encima mientras esperaba que toooodas sus hermanas usaran el baño. No le gustaba no tener un programa de T.V. favorito ya que él jamás podía ver la televisión de la sala, pues entre telenovelas, shows de comedia y los videojuegos de Loan, el jamás había visto algo en la sala de su casa de su agrado. Sí, definitivamente había un monton grande de mierda que Lemy no quería hacer, pero lo hacia de todos modos, y esta vez tocaba romperle el corazón a una niña de 5 años que su juguete favorito esta completa e irremediablemente roto.

Lemy ve como su hermanita recoge las piezas de su querido Sr. Colmillos, mientras el llanto vuelve, aunque de manera mas controlada, Lemy sabe que en unos segundos ella lo mirará y le pedirá que por favor "cure" a su preciado amigo.

Pero antes de que ella pueda hablar, Lemy de nuevo sobre sus rodillas esta abrazando desde la espalda a su hermanita, y con la voz quebrada le implora perdón…

-Lo siento… lo siento Lizy de verdad lo siento-Y Lizy dándose cuenta de que eso solo puede significar que el Sr. colmillos no estará mejor, no esta vez, comienza a llorar, y eso me parte el alma hermano, eso me jode de verdad, preferiría haber saltado yo desde la ventana en lugar de su dinosaurio, por que verla llorar duele mas que unos cuantos huesos rotos, ¿sabes?

Lizy ahora está gritando entre lágrimas, y Lemy solo atina a presionarla mas fuerte casi hasta hacerle daño, y asi pasan largos y tortuosos minutos, y por fin después de lo que parece una eternidad en el infierno, por que para Lemy el ver a una de sus hermanas sufrir es el mismísimo infierno, Lizy deja de llorar y entre profundos suspiros queda dormida en los brazos de su hermano.

Lemy con el corazón roto, y los brazos y piernas entumidos por estar de rodillas tanto tiempo se levanta con la pequeña sostenida como quien lleva un tesoro extremadamente frágil y valioso, y ¿sabes que? Lo es, Lizy es un tesoro, y si piensas lo contrario… pues podemos resolverlo a la salida, ya sabes una pequeña charla con los puños.

Lemy entra a la casa, y en la sala envuelta en lo que parecen ser decenas de cobijas y frazadas esta Loan, jugando algún videojuego en la pantalla gigante frente a ella, las cortinas en la habitación están corridas, asi que esta bastante oscuro, y la piel extremadamente pálida de su hermana mayor reluce con la luz siempre cambiante de la televisión, por los sonidos que salen de ella esta matando a un ejército completo de alíen o alguna mierda asi.

La chica aparta la mirada, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse ha llamado su atención, pero al ver a Lemy sus ojos se abren en una expresión de sorpresa o de susto Lemy no sabe descubrir cual, y Loan aparta rápidamente la vista y se arrebuja aun mas dentro de su nido de mantas.

Sabes eso a estado pasando también, últimamente Loan es arisca y apática… Vale, Loan es arisca y apática siempre, pero no con él ¿sabes?, con él es mas amistosa y menos… nerviosa, inclusive hablamos un poco, pero últimamente ella lo esquiva y lo rechaza, ¿sabes qué? a la mierda, ahora no tengo tiempo ni humor para las mierdas mentales de Loan, no te confundas, la amo como a la vida, bueno no, la vida normalmente es una jodida broma de mal gusto, asi que la amo aun mas que a la vida misma, pero joder después de un rato cualquiera se estresa con Loan, la lista de sus desordenes es tan larga que podrías hacer un libro con ella.

Asi que, a subir por las escaleras, bastantes, puedes apostarlo hombre, ¿sabes? con una familia de 21 miembros, y la casa tenia que ser grande, y como el terreno no era lo que podemos llamar amplio, el edificio tuvo que crecer hacia arriba y puedes apostar que su habitación era la ultima en el piso mas alto, claro que sí.

Lemy camina por el pasillo de los adultos, la segunda planta, cuando una puerta se abre y una de sus numerosas tías sale, es Lucy, el chico se detiene, se congela, por un momento se queda ahí mirando la figura femenina metida en ese ajustado vestido de una pieza que se abrasa a cada curva como si fuese una segunda piel, es muy corto, tanto que Lemy esta seguro que si se inclina y el estuviese atrás podría verle las bragas, maldita sea no pienses en ello, no la veas, no veas esos muslos y esas medias rayadas y demonios no veas el escote a tu maldita tía, tu no eres un pervertido, tu no eres como él.

Lemy a tardado tanto en reaccionar que Tía Lucy, ya esta a su lado, y se inclina, ahora el escote esta justo delante de sus ojos, y joder la gótica tenía definitivamente una de las mejores delanteras de la casa, no es que Lemy pasase el tiempo viéndole las tetas a sus Tías, no señor.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Lizy esta bien? -la voz siempre monótona de Lucy suena un poco preocupada, aunque igual y Lemy se lo está imaginando.

El chico baja la mirada, pues no puede ni contestar con la garganta seca, y la piel erizada por la cercanía de aquella mujer, pero cuando ve el pacífico rostro de su hermanita, su corazón de nuevo se tranquiliza, y encuentra paz en la calmada respiración dormida de Lizy.

-Leia.

No dice más, y no es necesario.

-Esa chica se esta saliendo de control, hablaré con Lola-Lucy se levanta y cuando Lemy cree que el peligro ya a pasado, siente como Lucy le da palmaditas en la coronilla, y le revuelve el cabello cariñosamente, Lemy siente que un chispazo le recorre la columna vertebral, desde la cabeza hasta su entrepierna… no maldita sea no, no soy asi se dice, y se obliga a caminar alejándose de aquel oscuro ángel.

Lemy sube al tercer piso huyendo de… de si mismo, algo que se esta volviendo rutina y que es en definición imposible, pero joder lo esta logrando, al menos hasta ahora.

En el pasillo de los niños, Lizy hace ademan de despertar y él le arrulla con suaves murmullos y meciéndola un poco, camina muy despacio hacia el final del pasillo, donde su pequeño cuarto lo espera, pero un movimiento en una la penúltima puerta, le llama la atención, y alcanza a ver una coleta rubia y un ojo azul asomados por la puerta entreabierta, pero cuando él la mira rápidamente se cierra ocultando a la pequeña espía.

Leia, el nombre le sabe amargo en la boca, por que hermano, se que ya te lo he dicho un par de veces, pero amo a todas y cada una de mis hermanas, a veces demasiado… pero Leia, maldición Leia era una criatura extraña, era como tener un tigre, son hermosos, elegantes, incluso bonitos y lindos, pero peligrosos, nunca sabes cuando atacarán, solo sabes que eventualmente lo harán, y lo hacen.

Asi era Leia, una tigresa, por momentos linda y mimosa como un gatito, acostada en tu regazo ronroneando feliz, y un minuto después arrancándote la garganta de un mordisco.

Tendría que hablar con ella, de nuevo, pero primero Lizy, por fin en su cuarto, un agujero lleno de posters de música rock de los 80s y 90s ,metal y death metal tapizando las sucias paredes, y el espacio que no ocupa su cama, esta ocupado por una docena de aparatos dedicados a la música, desde un tocadiscos, hasta un sistema completo de sonido de ultima generación, inclusive tenia un walkman, para casetes, y iPod del año 2000, todos ellos comprados o conseguidos descompuestos y arreglados por el mismo, porque Lemy Loud podía parecer un maldito poder, usando una banda el la cabeza con el cabello largo, y aquellos chalecos de mezclilla tan pasados de moda, pero Lemy Loud amaba realmente la música y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

Incluso ahí en la esquina podía ver su guitarra eléctrica y su bajo, herencia de su mamá.

Acostó a la pequeña, y la arropo con una de sus chaquetas de cuero. Y sentándose en el poco piso, antes tuvo que crear un espacio entre los elepés, los CDs y los casetes tirados, y abrazándose las rodillas al pecho comenzó a tener lastima de si mismo, algo en lo que últimamente se estaba volviendo muy bueno.

Le había fallado a Lizy, a su hermanita, a la única chica en la casa que al parecer no le tenia miedo, ni asco ni lo consideraba un bicho raro, ok, Lyra tampoco era mala con él pero Lyra era un caso especial, ella había sido mas su madre que su propia madre, asi que bueno no contaba, pero las demás, era como si no fuesen sus hermanas, como si él no fuese su hermano, como si todas pertenecieran a un club y él no estuviese invitado, y ahora Lizy crearía que el era un inútil, un fiasco, y un raro, y maldición lo mas seguro es que si lo era, y luego estaba lo otro, su tías, su padre, joder incluso sus hermanas mayores, malditas hormonas, maldita pubertad, maldito incesto.

Pero él no cedería, maldición no cedería, por que prefería matarse antes de hacerle "eso" a Liby o a Lacy, y jamás, jamás a Lizy, nunca a Lizy.

Lemy tenia los ojos acuosos, pero era por el polvo en aquella habitación, definitivamente no estaba a punto de llorar como un marica afeminado…

Lemy se levanto de un salto y salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido, y corrió todo el pasillo, y saltando de dos en dos los escalones entro en la sala donde Loan aun jugaba a con su Play Station Zero, y antes de que cualquiera de sus hermosas y sexys tías lo detuviera salió a la calle, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba tomar un paseo.

Take a walk

Pasion Pit

 **Hola chicos, de nuevo por acá, lo se tengo huevos de regresar después de un año de haberme largado? pero bueno… mi padre murió justo hace ese tiempo, y una parte mía murió con él, y aunque me sentaba a escribir nada salía, era como si hubiese olvidado como hacerlo, asi que me entregué al placer onanista de sentir lastima de mí, y a ahogarme en leer fanfics de otros, y descubrí a este escritor genial, Flagg1991, de estados unidos, y sus increíble y desgarradoras historias y justo hoy él terminó su ultimo fic, que trata sobre Lemy Loud uno de los infames hijos del pecado, y dios, me encanto, pues muchos de los pensamientos de soledad y rechazo que tiene Lemy los e vivido y sentido yo en carne propia, y pues de ahí nació este fic, Lemy, creado por Patanu un artista que pueden ver en abomination booru, es uno de los personajes que más odio despertó entre el fandom, me imagino que por ese aspecto poser de metalero rockero, y otro tanto por los celos del fandom de ser el único hijo varón de Lincoln, pues bien Flagg se dio a la tarea de hacer mas querido a Lemy y creo que lo logro excelentemente, por que al menos para mi es mi hijo del pecado favorito, asi que aquí andamos de vuelta y haber si no e perdido el poco talento que tenia para esto, una enorme disculpa y pues me enfocaré en este fic hasta agarrar vuelo de nuevo y regresar con los demás, bye.**

 **P.S. El método de escritura de este fic, es muy diferente a como escribo normalmente, pues también me inspiré mucho en estilo de Flagg, asi que en un intento de oda hacia él adopte o al menos trataré de imitar un poco su estilo, asi que por eso los cambios de narració de primera a tercera personas.**

 **La expresión "¿Sabes?" la repetí y la repetiré demasiado ya que es una muletilla de Lemy, creo que le va bien para cuando habla con el publico sin romper la cuarta pared por completo, el él tratando de explicar sus sentimientos asi que no es un error.**


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Ties

Blood Ties

Huir, huir es todo lo que he estado haciendo mi vida entera, anteriormente solo me tenia que preocupar de los bullys del colegio, después fue comenzar a huir de mi padre, y ¿sabes?, eso no fue complicado, en la escuela siempre puedes ocultarte o ser mas listo que una manada de idiotas que eran más grandes que todos solo porque habían repetido tantos grados que ahora estaban en octavo grado y ya tenían barba, y pronto tendrían canas, malditos retrasados, y de su padre, bueno, era fácil, cuando ocho de tus hermanas tratan de llevarte a la cama cada maldito minuto del día, y tienes a tres de tus hijas rogándote que te las folles no tienes demasiado tiempo para tu hijo el rockero marica ¿verdad?

Asi que eso, eso lo tenia cubierto, las pocas veces que su "papi" trataba de pasar tiempo con él, Lemy solo tenia que usar alguna escusa o simplemente salir de la casa, huir, justo como ahora, solo que esta vez estaba huyendo de si mismo, y eso hermano, eso si esta jodido.

Había comenzado hace un par de meses, era como una voz dentro de su cabeza, o mejor dicho un susurro en su cuerpo, un cosquilleo en su sangre, al principio suave casi inaudible, pero después de un tiempo era prácticamente un grito, un grito en la oreja que le decía…

¡No! No le daría forma a esa idea, ni siquiera en su mente pronunciaría aquellas palabras, aquella necesidad.

Asi que le tocaba huir de nuevo, escapar del llanto de su hermanita Lizy.

Lulú y Lizy, las únicas con quien se sentía seguro, o mejor dicho las únicas que estaban seguras con él, las demás… bueno las demás lo odiaban ahora ¿no?, sí, lo odiaban, bueno chicas, noticias, yo también me odio, y ahora más, tal vez había perdido a la única hermana con la que podía hablar, estaba Lulú pero ella no hablaba aún , bueno no hablaba ningún idioma conocido por el hombre, ella hacia este ruido, como si… ¿has escuchado a las cigarras cantar en las noches de verano?, bueno algo como eso.

Pero estoy divagando hombre, lo hago demasiado ¿sabes?, asi que, si notas que me voy por las ramas, has el favor de avisarme, un golpe en la nuca, "Hey, chico enfócate y has que la maldita historia avance" algo asi hermano, por que como ves divago un montón, tal vez debería fumar menos.

Asi que aquí vamos, caminando sin rumbo, simplemente escapando, como lo he hecho la mayor parte de mi vida, ¿a donde ir?, ¿a IHOP?, tal vez al basurero, no se si sepas hermano, pero la gente tira un monton de mierda que aun sirve, tesoros que sus padres y abuelos conservaron, y los milenials que ahora son adultos, al menos los que no se mataron por idiotas, los tiran porque, "Joder esta cosa no tiene pantalla touch, ni me obedece cuando le doy una orden", malditos ignorantes, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, la basura de uno es el tesoro de otro, y Lemy tenia un monton de tesoros gracias a trepar las rejas del basurero y buscar un par de horas a la semana, o bueno, tal vez lo que Lemy tenia era un monton de basura, pero a la mierda, era buena basura, como ese SONY PS- 11W, un maldito tocadiscos del los 70s, esa cosa era de colección, y lo habían arrojado al monton solo por que le faltaba la aguja, la puta aguja hermano, ni siquiera estaba averiado, gracias al cielo lo habían amarrado a un monton de periódicos viejos, y estaba intacto, si hubiese estado roto o rayado por haberlo arrojado como se arroja una botella de cerveza vacía, me hubiese muerto del enojo, asi que ahí lo tienes ahí en mi pequeño hueco, al que mi padre osa llamar cuarto, tengo uno de los tocadiscos mas deseados por los coleccionistas, chúpate esa Lupa, siempre jodiendo cuando estoy arreglando mis aparatos, ¿pero quién te arreglo tu ZIPPO cuando Leia te lo arrojo contra el suelo? ¿Papi? ¿Te lo arregló ese anciano pedófilo? ¿Fue él Lupa? No, fui yo, yo soy el que arregla todo en aquella maldita casa, bueno Tía Lana se encarga de los autos, ¡pero hace mucho que no tendríamos una nevera, el microondas, y una docena de cosas, incluyendo las carísimas consolas de Loan, (ella a veces se emocionaba de más, y pateaba sus cosas enojada) sin mí!

Pero ¿es eso suficiente?, no, no importa lo buen hermano que trate de ser ni lo útil que sea en casa, a ellas lo que les importa es…

Uno pensaría que cuando en una familia con diez adultos trabajando tendrías dinero de sobra, pero asi como se ganaba el dinero asi se gastaba, dos decenas de personas pueden comer mucho hermano.

Pero mírame, aquí estoy yo divagando de nuevo, teníamos un trato hombre, recuerdas, y ahora sin saber cómo carajos llegué, ahora estamos frente a la plaza comercial de Royal Woods.

Es raro ¿sabes?, normalmente cuando camino sin rumbo llego a IHOP, pero supongo que eso solo sirve cuando me pierdo en el bosque, asi es Lemy Loud, siempre perdido, siempre sin rumbo.

Media hora después Lemy esta paseando entre los locales y escaparates de tiendas bonitas y caras que venden cosas bonitas, caras e inútiles, pasa por una librería que en su entrada muestra los Best Sellers del momento, un motón de mierda para adolescentes, Lemy no sabia un carajo de literatura, eso era terreno de Tía Lucy, pero sabia algo, 500 sombras de Gay, era papel higiénico muy caro y punto.

Si quieres buena literatura debes ir a los callejones y pequeñas y viejas librerías, y buscar tomos viejos y amarillentos entre estantes repletos de libros polvorientos pero valiosos, recuerdas lo de la basura de uno… bueno se aplica a esto también, recuerdo cuando Tía Lucy me llevo a una de esas librerías secretas con Lupa y Lyra, me lo pasé genial, no por los libros, fue por estar con sus hermanas y su tía todo un día de calma, eso claro fue antes, antes de que Lemy comenzara a desear…

Venga chico, deja eso ya, pero ¿sabes? Es como una llaga en el labio, duele y si la molestas con tu lengua duele mas y mas grande se hace, pero por alguna maldita razón no puedes dejar de lamerte la maldita herida.

Lemy camina, hacia una gran tienda de ropa, y mientras ve la insulsa ropa de moda que se exhibe, mira un gran anuncio justo en la entrada, donde una rubia de curvas impresionantes pero delgada, esta luciendo un vestido de gala rosa, sí, ahí en tamaño gigante esta Tía Lola, luciendo ese minivestido, mostrando sus largas y perfectas piernas, y una sonrisa de mona lisa y unos ojos que te invitan a pecar, a Tía Lola le fue bien sabes, ella a diferencia de su madre, Luna, no dejo el modelaje cuando se embarazó, es más, posó para una marca de lencería, a los ocho meces de gestación, y joder, ella demostró que la sensualidad y la maternidad no solo no están peleadas si no que, por fuerza deberían ir juntas.

No es que Lemy haya hecho una exhaustiva búsqueda en internet sobre su tía, y definitivamente no se tocó pensando en ella embarazada de su hermana Leia, no señor.

Lemy ya estaba por reprenderse de nuevo pero esta vez se le adelantaron.

—¿Qué haces freak? ¿Estas masturbándote en publico mientras piensas en tu tía? ¿No te basta con cogértela en casa?

Lemy suspiro, rogando fuerza a Un Dios en el que no creía.

Ahí vamos hermano, recuerdas que te mencione a los bullys, bueno aquí están.

Lemy no se gira, ni siquiera da señales de haberlos escuchado.

—Vamos, abominación, te estamos hablando.

La voz es ahora diferente, son tres, ¿sus nombres?, de verdad importan, bueno pues de izquierda a derecha, Idiota1, idiota2, y Muy Idiota.

Lemy por fin se gira, y si ahí delante de él están los tres chiflados.

—Por fin rarito… que sucede, ¿no somos lo suficientemente buenos para ti?, o ¿es porque nuestros padres no son hermanos, tu papi no te deja hablar con personas que no se ha cogido?

Hay que darles crédito saben donde pegar, pero después de años de la misma mierda te acostumbras.

—En realidad, no puedo hablar con vírgenes, asi que lo siento si soy grosero.

Idiota1 e idiota2 aprietan sus puños enojados, Muy Idiota, se mantiene callado como hasta ahora, sin entender mucho de lo que pasa, solo esperando que Idiota1 le ordene atacar, esta bien entrenado el perro.

—Y no te preocupes ya me largo, asi puedes ver a mi tía sin que te estorbe, por que bueno, es lo más cerca que estarás de una supermodelo, yo me largo a casa, ya sabes, mi madre quiere practicar un poco conmigo antes de tocar hoy en la noche, podrías pedirle a tu padre que te lleve al bar… o lo siento, olvide que no tienes padre

Idiota1, ya está rojo de la ira, pero ahí en medio de un centro comercial lleno de gente y cámaras de seguridad no se atreve a hacer nada, con un movimiento de cabeza llama a sus perros y se larga.

Lemy suspira, sí, parece que esta batalla la ganó, pero el lunes pagara por ello afuera de la escuela, a la mierda con eso también, ahora siente mas dolor por decepcionar a Lizy del que cualquiera de los golpes o burlas de esos tres pueden lograr.

Asi que sigue caminando, evitando a propósito, un sitio en concreto, un oasis en medio de toda esa mediocridad y consumismo, la tienda de música.

Pero ¿por qué Lemy evitaría conscientemente una tienda dedicada a su único hobby?

Pues porque…

Lemy deja de pensar, cuando su mirada es atraída a un escaparate, una tienda de juguetes, de juguetes caros, hace años que el chico dejo los carritos y las figuras de acción, pero lo que esta mirando ahora mismo no es ninguna de esas coas, es un dinosaurio, un enorme e hiperrealista dinosaurio parecido a un T-Rex, pero mucho más amenazante y peligroso, es jodidamente aterrador, con todos eso dientes y los brazos largos y llenos de garras, si que es feo el cabrón.

Es perfecto, es jodidamente perfecto, le encantará a Lizy.

El chico se acerca corriendo, ve la figurilla en su empaque, debe medir casi ochenta centímetros de largo y medio de alto, esta cosa es casi tan grande como Lizy, y mira, ¿eso es un control remoto?, sí lo es, ¡este moustro jurásico se mueve!

No hay precio, Lemy supone que es para no espantar a los compradores, pero ya esta sintiendo el golpe a su cartera.

—Es el Indominus Rex de la película Juracisc World, ya sabes la película del 2015, Colin Trevorrow la dirigió—el sujeto que le atiende parece disfrutar y saber de su trabajo, eso le agrada a Lemy, sabes, debes tener una pasión, coleccionar piedras, espiar pájaros, o ser un maldito pervertido que se masturba con ponys de colores, (gracias al cielo nadie en su casa hacia algo asi), pero hazlo bien, ve hasta el fondo, aprieta el acelerador, aprende sobre ese pasatiempo vuélvete un experto, Lemy había crecido rodeado de fanáticos y apasionados, todos a distintas cosas, pero todos entregados y orgullosos de ello, a la mierda lo que piensen los demás, mira este sujeto, se nota que le piran los muñecos, figuras coleccionables y todo eso, y míralo aquí abriendo su propia tienda, Lemy respetaba eso.

—Ni idea hombre, yo soy más de Tarantino y Stanley Kubrick, pero a mi hermana le piran las películas de dinosaurios, los dinosaurios en general, ¿Cuánto por él?

—250

Vale, ya no le caía tan bien aquel tipo.

Lemy salió de aquel local con la mirada gacha, y los puños cerrados, mierda, ni siquiera podía permitirse darle un regalo a su hermanita? De verdad era un inútil, merecía el odio de sus hermanas de todas ellas.

Si solo no fuera un pobre diablo, que se dedicara a fumar marihuana como poseso, o si se buscara un trabajo en lugar de gastar su tiempo buscando y recogiendo basura, tal vez tendría dinero y… espera, su basura.

¡Eso es hermano!, tengo cosas valiosas en casa, ¿recuerdas?, aunque podía vender por internet algunas cosas y coleccionista pagarían buen dinero por ellas, necesitaba el dinero hoy, justo ahora.

Sé que estás pensando, ¿qué importa si le das el estúpido dinosaurio mañana o en tres días?, bueno hombre, el llanto y la tristeza de Lizy me duele como un cuchillo clavado en el corazón, ¿sabes?, y no sé tú, pero si te clavaran un maldito puñal, dudo que esperaras tres días a sacártelo, pues eso mismo, que definitivamente no voy a soportar más tiempo sabiendo que mi hermanita esta triste, llevo dos horas y ya es demasiado, no aguantaré más.

Asi que… supongo que tengo que ir a "ese" lugar, la tienda de música, no quiero ir ahí hombre, bueno en realidad si quiero y mucho, pero por eso mismo no quiero ir, lo sé, es una estupidez, pero ahora no tengo opción asi que vamos.

Lemy se dirige con paso inseguro al segundo piso de aquella plaza y después de unos minutos entra en una hermosa y muy acogedora tienda de música, o mejor dicho el paraíso en la tierra de cualquier amante de la música.

Y Lemy se pasaría media vida en este lugar de no ser por…

—¡Lemy! — la voz cantarina y siempre afinada llega volando como una mariposa hasta sus oídos.

Y aquí esta la razón, por la cual deseo venir a este lugar todo el tiempo, pero también el por qué quiero largarme corriendo.

—Hey, Lina—venga chico, mantente genial.

Pero la voz de Lemy suena aguda, como siempre que habla con Lina.

Lina lo mira con una enorme sonrisa, y por un largo minuto ambos se quedan de pie mirándose, hasta que ella rompe el silencio.

—¿Buscas algo? Nos llegaron unas plumillas grandiosas los diseños son increíbles.

Lemy tarda en responder, por que por alguna razón su cerebro entro en modo slow motion, todo lo percibe demasiado lento.

—¿Lemy? — Lina lo mira preocupada.

—Si, claro compraré todas las plumillas que quieras…—Lemy hace una cara boba mientras mira y asiente a todo lo que Lina le dice, pero recuerda las lagrimas de Lizy, y de repente esta totalmente enfocado—es decir, no, no vengo a comprar vengo a vender.

—¿Acaso escuche al señorito Lemy "yo nunca te daré mis joyas musicales" Loud, decir que quiere vender algo? — Sam, sale de atrás del mostrador con unos libros de partituras y las coloca en exhibición, mientras sonríe burlona hacia su hija y el joven Loud.

Diablos, sabia que esto seria doloroso, pero no tienes que hacerlo peor Samantha, Ya es suficiente el saber que me arrancaras algo de mi colección, y el soportar estar cerca de Lina, como para que te burles de mi sufrimiento.

—Hola Samantha, sí, aquí me tienes, necesito dinero, y lo necesito ahora, ¿podrías dármelo y mañana te puedo entregar…— Lemy suspira— Mi poster de Slash autografiado.

Sam y Lina lanzan un gritito a lo fangirl, nunca mejor dicho.

Después de dar algunos saltitos y exclamaciones que una madre no debería decir frente a su hija, Sam por fin se controla.

—No creí que llegaría el día en que soltarías ese poster— la sonrisa de Sam vacila— tu familia no esta mal de dinero ¿verdad?, por que si es eso no tienes por que darme algo a cambio bien puedo prestarte…

—Claro que no, no es eso—Lemy se sonroja, vale su familia no es la mas adinerada de la ciudad, pero no están muriendo de hambre por dios. —Es algo personal.

Sam lo mira desconfiada, y ahí de pie totalmente hermosa, con esa pinta de rockera rebelde, combinada perfectamente con su apariencia de joven MILF, hace que Lemy se retuerza en su sitio.

A veces hermano, no sé si quiero que Samantha sea mi suegra, o ser el padrastro de Lina, mierda Lemy, no manches a estos dos ángeles, con tus fantasías incestuosas, ¿no son tu retorcida familia recuerdas?

Y al mirar esos ojos azules que ahora lo miran severamente, Lemy se rinde y le cuenta todo.

—Awww…—una exclamación de ternura sale de los labios de ambas féminas, y miran a Lemy como se mira a un tierno gatito.

Lemy sonrojado, no sabe si le gusta esa mirada, o no, por una parte, es genial no ser despreciado todo el tiempo y recibir algo de aprobación de vez en cuando, pero en la otra mano, es jodido que la(s) chica(s) que te gusta(n), crean que eres lindo, porque los chicos buenos terminan siempre últimos ¿sabes?

—Ok chico te daré los 300 que te había ofrecido antes, no puedo darte más, si lo vendo sabes que apenas y le ganare un poco— Lemy no esta tan seguro, la ultima vez que investigo por amazon un poster similar al que tenia estaba rondando los 450 dólares, pero a la mierda necesitaba la plata.

—Está bien, pero es la ultima vez que me estafas Samantha—Lemy sonríe a su pesar, no puede enojarse con esas dos, no realmente.

—Venga Lemy, con esto te alcanza para el regalo de tu hermanita, y te sobran 50 billetes para… no sé… invitar a alguien a un helado— Sam mira sugestivamente a Lina, quien se ríe dulcemente.

Joder hermano, has notado que la risa de las chicas tiene algo hechizante, algo que te atonta y logra que aceptes hacer casi cualquier cosa, es lo mismo con las lágrimas, maldita sea las mujeres pueden obligarte a todo de una u otra manera, no es justo hombre.

—Cla… claro eso estaría bien—Lemy no se atreve a hacer la invitación de forma verbal, se limita a ver a Lina de forma suplicante.

—Iré, pero que sepas que soy una chica de gustos caros—la peliblanca sonríe haciendo brillar los piercings que adornan su cara.

Recuerdas hace un rato cuando me quejaba de mi vida de mierda, pues olvídalo, ahora no quisiera ninguna otra vida, por que ¿sabes?, Lina me gusta, de verdad me gusta, en realidad es la única chica fuera de mi fa… la única chica que me gusta, ¿vale?, ella es mi oportunidad de ser normal, de no ser como ese degenerado al que tengo que llamar padre. Asi que, si me va a acostar perder unos 150 dólares pasar el rato con ella, pues que asi sea.

Lemy recibe el dinero, y aun cohibido se retira de la tienda seguido de cerca por Lina, esa hermosa niña, con la que comparte gustos, intereses, y aunque él no lo sabe también comparte lazos de sangre.

Blod Ties

Black lylis

 **¿Qué hay?, aquí estamos con otro capítulo, este comenzó bien y pensaba hacerla más largo prácticamente terminar el día de Lemy, él yendo a dormir, pero como dije antes apenas estoy calentando de nuevo, no me gustó el ritmo que tomo el final de este capítulo, será que las primeras 2500 palabras las escribí inspirado, y después deje pasar dos días para terminar el capítulo, y eso creo jodió un poco la narrativa que llevaba, pero en fin por ahora me obligo a terminar de escribir, y a subir los capítulos pues si no lo hago asi nunca lo haré, asi que asi están las cosas, no esperen que suba capítulos de 10,000 palabras como en into the fire, pues por ahora terminare los capítulos cuando sienta que se me están yendo de las manos, o perdiendo el sentido.**

 **Y bueno aquí estamos con Lemy, con este y el siguiente capitulo espero dejar clara la relación de Lemy y Lizy, asi será con todas las demás, poco a poco iremos viendo como es con cada una de sus hermanas, también veremos de a poco la situación de sus tías, de su madre y de Lincoln, pero para darles una idea, en algunos fics, o todas ellas son exitosas en sus diversos campos o todas terminaron con sus carreras truncadas, y algo resentidas con la vida, creo que lo mas realista es que unas consiguieron acabar sus carreras y triunfar en ellas, y otras no, iremos descubriendo quien es quien a lo largo del fic.**

 **Y bueno para finalizar, el cambio brusco de primera a tercera persona en la narración , lo sé, se siente muy desordenado, pero es intencional, si han leído into the fire, sabrán que mi estilo es escribir en tercera persona totalmente, pero como dije antes este fic está muy influenciado por Flagg, y me encanta su estilo al cambiar la narración como le viene en gana, tratare de hacerlo menos confuso y más fluido, pero seguiré con ese ritmo algo caótico de narración pues creo es un muy buen estilo para contar la vida de Lemy y sus caóticos sentimientos y problemas.**

 **Sin más por el momento… Nos leemos luego.**

P.S. Cambie el titulo del fic pues creo este es más indicado a la situación que vive Lemy, ya sabes nacer con el destino prácticamente marcado, pagando por pecados no cometidos.


	3. Chapter 3: Gift

Gift

Tía Lisa, habla sobre un monton de mierda científica, ¿sabes?, y siempre lo hace utilizando las mas complicadas palabras que puede, es más si puede usar latín, que mejor. Pura mierda pretenciosa hermano, es solo su manera de recordarnos que somos estúpidos monos a su lado, pero entre tanta basura, de vez en cuando cuenta cosas interesantes, y hubo una vez que hablo de la relatividad, hay un experimento, donde diferentes personas son encerradas en diferentes cuartos, la misma cantidad de tiempo, pero con un reloj cuya velocidad es diferente, me refiero que cada uno marcaba los segundos con diferente tiempo de duración, algunos segunderos se movían tres veces más rápido de lo normal y otros tres veces mas lento, las personas tenia que responder un examen, o armar algún rompecabezas, las que tenían el segundero acelerado se presionaron tratando de hacerlo rápido mientras que las personas con el segundero lento se tomaron su tiempo, y al final al comparar experiencias llegaron a la conclusión de que el tiempo se siente diferente para cada persona según la situación en la que este.

Y eso hombre, es lo que esta sucediendo justo ahora, el tiempo no tiene sentido para mi hermano, no se si hemos estado sentados dos horas o solo quince minutos, y ¿cómo podría enfocarme en algo tan estúpido como el tiempo, cuando Lina Sharp está delante de mí?, lamiendo un helado, lamiéndolo hermano, eso quiere decir que puedo ver su linda y rosada lengua, pensar que la lengua de una chica es linda ¿me hace un pervertido?

—Mamá quiere llevarme al Loollapalooza de este año, ¿no es genial? —Lina le cuenta entre lamidas de su sundey con caramelo.

—Por supuesto, a mí me encantaría ir, mamá, me llevo al Fun Fun Fun Fest del invierno pasado, fue increíble, Texas es bastante cool, después del festival, fui a un campo de tiro y dispare una Beretta ARX-160, es una fusil.—Le tomo cinco intentos dominar el retroceso, para si quiera acercarse al blanco a cincuenta metros, pero oye tenía que impresionar a la chica no—No es tan fácil como en las películas, pero le agarre el modo enseguida.

—Soy anti-armas–Lani desvió la mirada.

—Oh, yo… es decir… emm…—Lemy se rasco el cuello aturdido, mierda, mejor no le digo que practique con una 9mm. Y una escopeta, ya sabes hermano, mamá quería que supiera usar un arma de fuego, por si los zombis o la inevitable caída de la sociedad.

—No pasa nada, no es como si tuvieses una en casa ¿verdad? —Lina lo miro interrogante, con esos ojos aguamarina.

—Por supuesto que no, solo lo hice por que mamá me obligó, Lyra también probo ¿sabes? —el excusarse detrás de Lyra, le servía en casa, pero se dio cuenta que Lina no sabría que su hermana mayor era la mas seria y educada de sus hermanas, casi una santa.

—No importa, solo que no me gustan, es algo creado para matar, ya sea animales u otras personas… eso está mal.

Un silencio se extendió en medio entre ellos como un muro en medio de la mesita en la que comían sus helados.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, joder Lemy ahora si la cagaste, la única chica que no te ve raro y ahora lograste que piense que eres algún tipo de psicópata, adicto a las armas.

¿Recuerdas lo de la relatividad del tiempo?, bueno se siente como que hemos estado callados horas enteras, todo por querer presumir, estúpido arrogante, y ¿sabes que es lo más jodido?, que Lyra fue mejor que él con todas las armas, bueno Lyra era mejor que él en casi todo.

—No has probado tu helado—la peli plateada lo miró de nuevo.

—Cierto, es que… yo Emmmm... lo olvide.

—¿Olvidaste el helado que está en tu mano? —Lina lanza lo que podría ser la risa más hermosa del mundo—eres raro Lemy Loud

Lemy baja la mirada avergonzado.

—Me gusta

Lemy levanta la mirada, espera ver burla en hermoso rostro de la niña, pero solo ve una sonrisita picara, y un ligero sonrojo que resalta aún más sus pecas que espolvoreadas en su nariz la hacen jodidamente irresistible.

Y asi una vez mas el tiempo cambia de naturaleza y se desliza rápido y suave como la corriente de un rio.

—Si de verdad quieres venir al Loollapalooza, podría decirle a mama que nos acompañes, a ella le encantas, lo sabes.

—¿En serio?, ¿yo? ¿ir contigo? Es decir, ¿a chicago? ¿Al festival? Seria asombroso—pero Lemy piensa en su padre y en la ultima boleta de calificaciones y su suspenso en biología, y de nuevo se sume en la pesadumbre y decepción.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿no crees que tu mamá te deje?

—Mamá no es el problema—Lemy sabe que en cuanto le diga a su madre aquello, no solo lo dejara ir, tal vez incluso quiera acompañarlo—mi pa… no creo que mi tío me de permiso, él… él es el que decide estas cosas en casa.

—Oh ya veo…—Lina, es la única que jamás a preguntado o hablado de la familia de Lemy, siempre mantiene la distancia, tal vez sabe que es un tema delicado, mas aun por los rumores que rodean a la casa Loud, esa es una más de las razones por la que me encanta esta chica hermano. —Tal vez podría ir y hablar con tu tío, convencerlo.

Lemy la mira de nuevo, sin creerse que alguien este dispuesto a conocer a su asquerosa familia, mucho menos abogar por él, pero de nuevo Lina está desviando la mirada.

—¿Harías realmente eso?

—Cla… claro, solo que primero necesito conocerlo ¿verdad?

La voz de Lina se escucha rara, pero sabes hombre, tú también estarías nervioso si fueses una niña de trece años, que tiene que acercarse a un tipo con fama de pedófilo e incestuoso.

—No tienes que forzarte, es más aun no sabemos si tu mamá, quiera llevarme, y no se si puedo pagar el boleto además…—además no quiero que papá te vea, no quiero que ese infeliz te ponga sus garras encima, no quiero verte babeando por él como todas en mi casa, aunque conociendo a su viejo, Lemy duda que Lincoln "me follo todo lo que tenga mi ADN" Loud, se interese en alguien fuera de su secta.

—Hablare con mamá, como te digo ella te adora y por el dinero, bueno podrías vendernos más de tus tesoros, siempre que vendemos algo tuyo la fama de la tienda sube.

—¿Quieren quitármelo todo?, ¿Cuál es su plan?

—Si de verdad quieres saber, la idea es quitarte todo lo relacionado con el rock, y volverte fan de las Band Boys— Lina se ríe al imaginar el escenario.

—Usted señorita es diabólica, preferiría quedarme sordo a escuchar a esos grupos de maricas, es más ya se hablar el idioma a señas asi que ni lo intentes.

—¿De verdad sabes hablar en señas? —Lina que ya ha terminado su helado le arrebata el de Lemy que ya es un liquido de color blanco con chocolate encima

—Sí, es verdad—Lemy lo dice mientras con sus manos hace las señas correspondientes a sus palabras—son un hombre misterioso.

—¿Cómo sé que no solo estas moviendo las manos al azar? —Lina luce desconfiada, y esa expresión de incertidumbre y curiosidad, nueva para Lemy, le parece hermosa, igual que cuando sonríe, o se enoja, mierda hermano, Lina se vería hermosa aun llorando, no es que quiera verla hacerlo, jamás querría ver tristeza y dolor en el blanco rostro de Lina.

Lo vez hombre por eso la gente se burla de mí, porque no importa como luzca por fuera, por dentro soy suave y sentimental, soy débil, amigo esa es la verdad.

—no lo sabes, solo puedes confiar en mi… —Lemy se mordió la lengua, mierda eso había sido demasiado… débil, demasiado azucarado, ¿confías en mí?, ¿quién diablos se creía? ¿Aladín?

—Lo hago—Lina interrumpió su pensamiento, mientras se levantaba. —ok convenceré a mamá para que puedas ir a chicago con nosotras, tú resuelve lo de tu… tío.

—Lo haré

Después de lo que Lina acababa de decir, él definitivamente iría con ella a chicago, hermano, él la seguiría al fin de la tierra, lo escuchaste, ella confiaba en él.

Lina extendió su brazo y al final un puño cerrado señalaba a Lemy, él por supuesto chocó su propio puño con ella.

Lina jamás saludaba ni se despedía con un beso en la mejilla como las otras chicas de su escuela, algo que le amargaba y le alegraba la vida al mismo tiempo, por que joder, él deseaba besarle, imagina poder besar esas pecosas mejillas, pero al mismo tiempo, la perspectiva de saber que cualquier desconocido, podría besarla solo por que estaba de moda besar a las chicas como saludo, bueno eso judería demasiado.

Amaba la manera de despedirse de Lina, bueno hombre, amo todo sobre Lina, ¿ya lo mencioné antes?

—me largó, mamá querrá que le ayude a cerrar.

—claro, nos vemos luego, además tengo que ir por el estúpido dinosaurio

Lemy miro como se alejaba la chica, y maldijo por millonésima vez el hecho de que ella fuese dos años mayor que él, ella con 15 años ya estaba en decimo grado en la High School, iba a la misma escuela que Lupa, lo cual significaba que solo podía verla cuando, como hoy pasaba sus días en la tienda de música o en el skatepark de royal Woods.

Lemy caminaba con la enorme caja, envuelta para regalo.

El regalo era perfecto, la envoltura era perfecta, el sujeto de la tienda tenia este papel para envolver lleno de dibujos de un dinosaurio verde sobre fondo naranja, el tipo le explico que el personaje era Reptar, de una serie de los 90s de Nikelodeon, ya sabes, antes de que Disney la comprara, a mí me importa un carajo, pero el sujeto me hizo un descuento de 50 dólares al enterarse de la historia de Lizy, la cual tuve que explicar cuando pedí que lo envolviera, asi que solo escuche sus divagues, ¿Te recuerda a alguien?, pero regresando a la sorpresa de Lizy, joder si tan solo pudiese darle esto en su cumpleaños seria jodidamente asombroso.

El cumpleaños de Lizy es el 21 de octubre, y eso esta a la vuelta de la esquina, por que el verano esta a una maldita semana de terminar, y todos regresamos a clases en Septiembre, joder solo siete días más de libertad, de verdad me jode pensar que en una semana comienzo el séptimo grado, es una mierda hermano, será igual de jodido que el sexto año, que fue igual de jodido que el quinto, error, el séptimo grado será peor que el anterior, al menos en el pasado tenia a sus hermanas para acompañarse mutuamente, pero con la mierda que estoy viviendo ahora, bueno… mejor comienzo a prepárame para un año escolar de porquería, pero ¿sabes? No estoy tan preocupado por mí, he recibido golpes a lo largo de mi vida, algunos bastante fuertes aunque lo diga yo mismo, pero… Lizy, hermano, Lizy me preocupa, ella comienza el primer grado, e irá a esa escuela privada a la que va Leia, eso es duro ¿sabes?, comenzar la escuela, y lo será más para Lizy, ya que ella fue educada en casa hasta ahora, Liena se encargó de ello, una especie de entrenamiento, Lemy quería que Liena siguiera educando a Lizy en casa, pero ahora Liena era maestra en un jardín de niños, por fin había recibido el título de profesora, y ella alegremente comenzaría a trabajar el próximo mes.

La razón por la cual Lizy se quedo en casa hasta los seis, es porque bueno… los niños del barrio, los que serian compañeros de clases de su hermanita si la enviaban al kínder de la manzana, ellos… los niños son crueles, ¿has escuchado eso?, bueno es verdad, joder si es verdad, yo mismo e vivido con ello, asi como lo hicieron todas sus hermanas, crees que Loan se encierra en casa a los 24 solo por que su ADN esta algo jodido, vale, tal vez un poco es por esa razón, pero dos o tres de sus "problemas" los causaron esos monstruos que la gente se empeña en llamar niños.

Los hijos de puta se ensañaron con ella, estaba sola ¿entiendes?, ella no tenia quien la apoyase, asi que esos cabrones y esas perras, se divirtieron con Loan hasta que Lyra entro a la escuela, pues Liena no podía ir a la misma escuela que Loan.

Es por eso que Lizy no fue al kínder, lo intentamos, ¿sabes?, de verdad que sí, pero una vez la llevamos al parque, ella quería jugar en la caja de arena con los demás niños, y por un momento las cosas fueron bien, por un segundo creí que esta vez nadie la reconocería, que no la juzgarían, que tal vez ella no tendría que pagar por los pecados del bastardo de su padre, y una mierda hermano, le quitamos la vista cinco minutos, y los siguiente que supe es que una mocosa salida de quien sabe dónde, estaba arrojándole arena al rostro a mi hermanita mientras la llamaba fenómeno.

"Los niños son crueles", bueno yo era un niño, vale, era aun mas niño, y si que fui cruel, esa pequeña perra jamás olvidara a Lemy Loud, su madre tuvo que golpearme con una roca en la cabeza para quitármela, recuerdas que te dije que he recibido golpes de la vida, bueno ese fue literal, la anciana aquella tenia un buen brazo, cuando desperté estaba en el laboratorio de Lisa, Lizy me abrazó llorando mientras Tía Lisa me daba trece puntadas en la frente, ahí decidimos que Lizy no iría al jardín de niños.

Y ahora irá a la primaria, me aterra no estar a su lado, y me aterraba más saber que la arrojarían sola a la primaria publica, pero Tía Lola se ofreció a pagar la escuela privada a donde Leia acudía, esa escuela estaba casi a la salida de Royal Woods, tenían su propio transporte para los alumnos, y por lo que Leia me ha contado, bueno cuando me hablaba, nadie conocía nuestro… nadie conocía a nuestra familia.

El agarre de Lemy se intensificó sobre la envoltura del regalo, recordar toda esa mierda del pasado, lo que le sucedió a Loan, lo que le sucedió a cada una de sus hermanas, lo que el mismo vivió, lo ponía furioso, y sabes que es lo peor, que eso no esta en el pasado, su hermanas y él luchaban con esta mierda a diario, aún ahora, y Lemy pensaba que el estigma que cargaban los seguiría hasta su tumba, y eso, eso sí que lo enloquecía.

¿Me culpas por odiar a mi padre?, ¿De verdad puedes culparme?, tenemos que pagar por los pecados de ese pervertido, ¿Crees que es justo?

Lemy iba tan abstraído en su odio, que no se dio cuenta que un auto se había emparejado con él y lo seguía a reducida velocidad a su lado.

Un bocinazo lo hizo saltar del susto, y retroceder en posición defensiva, cubriéndose con la enorme caja.

La risa de Tía Luan, resonó por la calle vacía, bañada por los últimos rayos de sol, el Sedan amarillo, relucía aun con su vieja pintura.

—Chico si sigues caminando de esa manera un día te va a pasar algo malo, llevo dos cuadras a tu lado y ni siquiera me notaste, podría secuestrarte si quisiera—Lemy seguía con el corazón en la garganta por el susto de su tía, asi que solo podía mirarla atontado, la mujer entrecerró los ojos y con voz suave y sutil siguió hablando — "¿quieres comerte algo dulce niño? Y cuando lo termines entonces podría darte algunas golosinas."

Luan termino guiñándole un ojo.

Lemy seguía congelado, aferrado a su caja.

La risa histérica pero musical de la castaña, lo saco de su estupor, y poco a poco la palidez de su rostro fue remplazada por el rojo de la vergüenza.

Ella esta insinuando que le coma el… mierda, tal vez su padre no sea el único culpable de que su vida sea una mierda.

Lemy suspiró, la risa de su tía le hacía saber que estaba jugando con él, pero en esta familia nunca se sabe hermano.

—Vamos Lemy, sube, de verdad tengo golosinas, puedes tener algunas.

Lemy, a regañadientes subió al sitio del copiloto, por un momento pensó en negarse y seguir su camino a pie, pero, hermano ya te lo he dicho un par de veces: Lemy Loud es débil ante las mujeres, y más ante las de su familia.

Dentro del Sedan, el chico se acomodo mientras abrazaba la caja, la parte trasera del auto estaba ocupada por las cajas con el material de fiestas de su tía, aunque ahora era una comediante profesional, y se presentaba en bares y auditorios los fines de semana, es más una vez estuvo en Comedy Central, aún dedicaba los días entresemana para animar cumpleaños, ya sea de adultos o niños, esta vez fue una fiesta infantil, y en la guantera Lemy encontró una bolsa de dulces.

Algún mocoso rico y mimado cumplió años hoy, por que esta mierda es buena hermano, mira esto, una barra gigante de chocolate, ven con papá.

—Asi que ¿ya estás listo para el martes? —Luan señaló la enorme caja de regalo.

—¿El martes?... o el cumpleaños de Loan—Cierto hermano en dos días será el cumple de Loan—si lo estoy, pero esto es para Lizy.

Luan, mira hacia adelante mientras el auto se pone en marcha, Lemy siente el ambiente repentinamente tenso y silencioso, y es incómodo, casi prefiere que su tía lo acose con sus juegos de palabras de nuevo, casi.

—Quieres mucho a Lizy ¿no? —Luan sigue mirando al frente y de repente su voz a perdido esa ligera sonrisa siempre escondida en la comisura de sus labios.

—Si, claro—viejo, esto es raro, ¿por qué pregunta eso?, por supuesto que quiero a Lizy.

—Ella es muy pequeña—en ningún momento la mirada de la castaña se desvía de la calle.

—Lo es—ok, no me digas que solo soy yo, hermano, esto es raro.

Luan asiente de nuevo, y sigue conduciendo, los diez minutos que los separan de su hogar los pasan en absoluto silencio, Lemy ni siquiera puede encender la radio, pues su manos están ocupadas con el regalo.

Cuando el Sedan se estaciona al lado de la Van familiar, "Vanzilla 3000", Luan sigue con la mirada fija al frente, y sin soltar el volante, asi que Lemy también se queda en su sitio.

Ya sabes, hermano, hay ocasiones en que sabes que debes quedarte y esperar, y bueno a la mierda, mentiría si te dijera que no tengo curiosidad por lo que sea que Tía Luan quiere decirme, aunque lo más probable es que sea alguna de sus estúpidas bromas.

—Loan pasa mucho tiempo contigo…

—Yo no diría mucho tiempo, es más últimamente…—Lemy deja de hablar le duele recordar como Loan, al igual que las demás se ha distanciado de él.

—Vale, pero habla contigo, que ya es más de lo que cualquiera puede decir.

—Bueno… sí, a veces charlamos, ¿qué sucede?

—Liena y tú son muy unidos…

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Las rubias nunca pasan de moda ¿verdad?— la voz de repente amarga de su tía resuena en el auto—Se que Liby no es muy… mira es ese estúpido aparato para los dientes… tienes que entender que no lo llevará por siempre… Lemy, yo también llevaba frenos, y mírame ahora tengo la sonrisa más perfecta de Royal Woods.—eso era cierto, Tía Luan tiene los dientes mas blancos y cuidados que he visto.—Y sé que es demasiado alta y delgada, pero solo dale tiempo, algunas chicas florecen tarde, si te dijera que a Lynn no le crecieron los senos hasta que se embarazo de Lacy ¿me creerías?, y mírala ahora, es una pequeña cosa sexy, tiene un culo perfecto la maldita.

De nuevo silencio.

—Entiendooo…— mentira hombre, no entiendo un carajo.

—¡No entiendes! — el repentino grito de luan lo hace saltar, casi tanto como cuando Tía Lucy aparece a su espalda de la nada—Liby es demasiado tímida… es ese maldito aparato… no es sexy como Leia o Lyra, pero maldita sea es bonita Lemy, se que lo es, acaso ¿no es lindo el color de su cabello?… asi que… ella tiene mucho amor que dar… solo necesitas ser bueno con ella, solo dale una oportunidad Lemy, no la dejes al final como si fuese tu última opción.

De nuevo el silencio reino en aquel vehículo.

—¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!—esta vez fue Lemy el que gritó, y Luan lo miro asustada—¿qué diablos te pasa? Estas tratando de… ¿qué rayos…? tú… ¿qué mierda te sucede?, vienes aquí y me ofreces a Liby como si fuese un pedazo de carne, como si fuese una… ¿cómo te atreves?, ella es… ella es… hermosa, y es linda, y ya se que es tímida, y delicada… y por eso mismo jamás, jamás, nunca, hare eso con ella, no lo haré con nadie, no soy tu pervertido hermano y Liby no es como tú, ella es, ellas son, mejores… Liby merece a alguien solo para ella, tú lo has dicho es bonita maldita sea, y más importante es hermosa por dentro, puede conseguir a algún tipo genial, a un centenar de ellos, no tiene porque conformarse con su hermano, ninguno de nosotros tenemos por que ser como ustedes… asi que jodete, no haré eso con ella, ni con Liena, ni Loan ni…—la cara de Lemy que ya estaba sonrojada por la furia se torno enteramente de rojo— Lizy, tú… tú piensas que estoy interesado en Lizy… piensas que yo quería… crees que este regalo es por que quiero… ¡No soy un maldito pedófilo! ¡No soy un jodido incestuoso pedófilo como ÉL!

Lemy abre la puerta y sale corriendo hacia la casa.

Luan se queda un minuto en completamente congelada en su lugar, con una cara de sorpresa, y después se recarga sobre el volante cerrando los ojos, y aprieta con fuerza los puños.

"Bravo, Luan, excelente, no solo no ayudaste a Liby, ahora lo alejaste mucho más, y joder si que duele que un crio te diga que eres una pervertida… La buena noticia es que Lemy amaba a Liby, esa manera en que la defendió… por un momento le recordó a Lincoln, por un momento ella se "emociono" al verlo asi de enojado, sí, Lemy amaba a sus hermanas, la mala noticia… las amaba como hermanas"

¿Recuerdas que te dije que coqueteo con Mary Jane para poder calmarme, para soportar la mierda de esta casa?, bueno hay algo más efectivo que un porro de la mejor hierva. Tranquilo hermano, no estoy consumiendo cocaína o cristal, o alguna de esas mierdas, no, lo que de verdad logra calmarme, no importa lo jodido que este, es…

Mirar a Lizy dormir, ¿tienes hermanitos, sobrinos, algún hijo pequeño?, ¿no?, bueno viejo, entonces no puedes saber a que me refiero, no sabes lo que es mirar a un pequeño acurrucado respirando lentamente, no puedes saber lo infinitamente hermoso que se ve una niña sucia y cansada echa bolita con los ojos cerrados perdida en el mundo de los sueños, donde nada malo puede pasarle, donde esta segura, y si no tienes un pequeño en tu vida, no puedes comprender lo que es sentarte y mirar por minutos enteros como duerme esa pequeña creatura, y sentir, al menos en ese momento, que todo esta bien en el mundo.

Asi se sentía Lemy mirando a Lizy dormir, había entrado echo una furia a su casa, tanto era su enojo que por una vez Lupa a quien se cruzó en las escaleras y siempre tenía alguna frase sarcástica para él, solo se hizo a un lado alzando las manos en señal de rendición, pero ahora después de unos diez minutos… o tal vez diez horas, relatividad hermano ¿recuerdas?, Lemy de nuevo estaba calmado, o todo lo calmado que puede uno estar después de gritarle a tu tía que te negabas a follarte a tus hermanas, Tía Luan estaría enojada, mierda, ahora tendría que cuidarse las espaldas todo el tiempo, joder, se rasco la cabeza recordando cuando sin saber como diablos lo hizo logro ponerle piojos en una de sus gorras de lana, su madre estuvo a punto de cortarle el cabello para acabar con los animalejos, pero Lyra se encargo de limpiarlo con un peine especial y un champú, por eso había dejado las gorras atrás, y ahora solo usaba bandas para domar un poco su largo cabello.

Lemy hubiese pasado la mitad de la noche observando a Lizy dormir, mientras pensaba en sus problemas y meditaba, pero un grito del otro varón en esa casa lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

—¡La cena esta lista… a comer!

Lizy por supuesto no se despertó, la voz aunque fuerte y varonil, llegaba apagada por la lejanía, además la niña estaba demasiado ida, víctima de ese sueño profundo causado por llorar hasta dormir, Lemy aun podía ver las marcas blancas de las lagrimas secas en el sucio rostro.

Lemy sonrió, saboreando ya la expresión y el deleite de su hermanita al ver su regalo adelantado, maldita sea estaba emocionado, si el regalo fuese para él no estaría tan entusiasmado ¿sabes?

Es que hacer feliz a sus hermanas es… embriagador.

—¿Lizy?, vamos Lizy, despierta…—Lemy acaricio la mejilla de su hermanita, comenzando con un roce tan delicado como el aleteo de una mariposa y subiendo de intensidad para poder levantar a la pequeña rubia de la manera más delicada posible. —vamos Liz, arriba.

Lizy abrió los ojos lentamente, y desconcertada parpadeó, hasta que, mirando a todos lados, enfocó sus pupilas azules en su hermano mayor y una sonrisa enorme y sincera le iluminó el rostro, o mejor dicho la sonrisa de Lizy iluminó el mundo.

—Hey

—Hey—contestó ella, aun con la sonrisa en los labios, pero al tallarse los parpados y terminar de despertar, su sonrisa vacilo, al recordar el por que estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de su hermano.

Lizy bajo la mirada con tristeza, pero antes de que pudiese sumirse en las oscuras sombras de la depresión…

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Lizy! —Lemy canturreo

La pequeña de lo miro extrañada, su roja gorra torcida por haber dormido con ella, maximizaba el efecto de confusión de su mirada.

—¿Cumpleaños? Hoy no es mi cumpleaños—Lizy lo miro con esos enormes ojos—Es cumpleaños de Loan y es en dos días, el mío es en octubre ¿recuerdas?

—¿En serio? Rayos que tonto soy—Lemy se golpeo la frente con su palma de forma dramática—tienes razón, es en octubre, y cumples… tres ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no!, cumplo seis—Lizy levanto seis dedos enfrente del rostro de Lemy—ya soy grande ¿ves?, ahora podre ir a la escuela.

—Cierto, cierto, iras a la escuela, ¿estas preparada?

—Por supuesto, soy muy lista, Tía Lisa lo dijo.

—Claro que lo eres, no como tu tonto hermano, mira que creer que hoy es tu cumpleaños… ahora tengo un problema. —Lemy miro al suelo abatido.

—¿Un problema? —Lizy salto de la cama y se acerco a su hermano lista para ayudarlo en lo que fuera, Lemy podía contar con ella, por que ya era una niña grande, ya tenía seis años… casi. —¿cual? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Si, estoy bien, pero… mira compre este bonito regalo para una niña que cumple años hoy y ahora ya no hay niña del cumpleaños… que problema el mío.

Lemy se hizo a un lado dejando a la vista la enorme caja, que estaba escondiendo a sus espaldas.

La cara de Lizy se ilumino y sus ojos brillaron como dos zafiros, mientras daba un saltito de la sorpresa.

—¿Es para mí? —Lizy no apartó la mirada del objeto.

—Era para ti, pero hoy no es tu fiesta, asi que supongo que tendré que guardarlo hasta octubre, o dárselo a alguien más.

Lemy tomo el paquete y comenzó a llevarlo a su armario para guardarlo.

—¡No! —Lizy grito mientras de un salto se abrazó a la cintura de Lemy.

—¿No?

—¡No!, ¡es mío, dámelo es mío! —la pequeña daba tirones de la chaqueta militar que el chico vestía—¡es mío!, tú lo dijiste.

—No, yo dije que era para la niña del cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?

—Es mi cumpleaños, hoy es mi cumpleaños.

—¿estás segura?

—¡si lo estoy, lo estoy! —Lizy saltaba emocionada.

—Eres una pequeña mentirosa Lizy Loud—Lemy se agachó y le dio por fin el regalo—pero yo soy un tonto asi que está bien.

—¡Gracias, Lemy! —Lizy se debatía entre tomar la caja y abrazar a su hermano, lo cual provocó una risa, la primera risa sincera en semanas, de Lemy.

Lemy abrazo a su hermanita, y le deposito un casto beso en la frente.

Cuando Lizy se vio libre del empalagoso adolescente, desgarro a pedazos aquel papel de colección lleno de dinosaurios…

Lizy se quedo quieta, congelada… un minuto, dos, ok esto ya era preocupante.

—¿Lizy?

Un grito tan agudo que, Lemy podía apostar, alcanzó frecuencias infrasonoras, resonó en su pequeño cuarto, tratando de romperle los tímpanos.

—¡Ahhhh…! Es hermoso…. Es… es… ¡ahhhhhh…! ¡Es perfecto… ahhhhh!

Otro grito como ese y hermano, de verdad quedaré sordo, bueno al menos el lenguaje de señas ya lo sé.

Lizy sacó al Indominus Rex de su empaque y lo miró a los ojos, deleitándose con los enormes colmillos del moustro, la pequeña daba saltitos emocionada sin poder contenerse y de repente salió corriendo de la habitación.

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Lemy me regalo un dinosaurio nuevo!, ¡míralo, míralo!

Lo vez, valió la pena, valió la maldita pena, ¿quién quiere un estúpido poster firmado por el mejor guitarrista del mundo, cuando puedes ver a Lizy feliz, por que su hermano le dio un regalo?

Gif

Rey Pila

 **Y de nuevo subo el capitulo y el día de Lemy aun no termina, pobre tipo, como sea, escribí más pero he decidido cortarlo aquí para que no crean que ya me fui otra vez, en el próximo cap veremos cómo interactúan todos los miembros de la familia juntos, trataré de que todos tengas su momento, para retratar el como una familia tan especial puede convivir, aún con lo precario de su situación, y más importante y algo que yo esperaba mucho es el cómo Lemy actúa con cada una de sus hermanas.**

 **Como sea un saludo y ténganme paciencia con el tiempo subiré capítulos más largos y más seguidos.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep Alone

Sleep Alone

Lemy estaba a punto de bajar a la sala de su casa, pero no se decidía a hacerlo, el chico estaba congelado en la parte superior de las escaleras, con una mano en el pasamos mirando hacia abajo como quien mira a un foso lleno de leones, la tranquilidad que sintió al ver dormir a Lizy había desaparecido.

"Vamos, hombre, baja de una maldita vez, no seas marica"

Lo sé hermano, ¿cómo es que tienes miedo a bajar las escaleras de tu propia casa?, acaso el afeminado Lemy, ¿tiene vértigo?, claro que no, aunque tal vez fuese menos humillante padecer de vértigo, a tenerle miedo a la hora de la cena.

En realidad, Lemy tenía miedo de la hora de la cena, de la comida y del desayuno.

Viejo, tú también estarías asustado si cada vez que te sientas a comer, tuvieses que soportar ser parte del menú, porque eso es lo que pasa cuando reúnes diez "niños" en una mesa, por fuerza uno de ellos será sacrificado a los dioses de la burla y la vergüenza.

En el pasado, ir a comer "el sagrado pan de cada día" (como Lyra lo llamaba) era una ruleta, en la mañana podrían desayunar Lacy con mermelada, mientras todos se burlaban de la pequeña niña quien simplemente parecía no querer dar el estirón, la pequeña porrista apenas y era más alta que Leia a pesar de ser mayor por cinco años.

Después de llegar del colegio, bien podrían almorzar una Lupa con ensalada al lado, joderla por ser una emo, tal vez la única de la era moderna, o por su adicción a los cigarrillos, los cuales su madre le tenía totalmente prohibidos, claro ella fingía no molestarse, pero no podía engañar a sus hermanas.

Y en la cena… bueno la cena casi siempre era turno de disfrutar de un delicioso estofado de Lemy, sus burlas lo abarcaban todo, desde de su aspecto, hasta sus gustos musicales, pasando por su sexualidad y su gusto por la marihuana.

¿Y sabes hermano?, era divertido, era genial, ya te lo he dicho no soy el marica llorón que todos piensan, siempre e disfrutado una buena sesión de burlas, tanto si es contra mí, o contra alguna de mis hermanas. Hacer enojar a Lyra es el premio mayor ¿sabes?, ella es algo asi como Gandhi, asi que cuando le toca a ella debemos tirar a matar, lo mismo con Leia, solo que Leia se defiende, te lo he dicho ¿no?, es una tigresa, y no le pisas la cola a un tigre sin correr el riesgo de recibir un zarpazo… Loan es la más fácil de la lista, aún más fácil que Liby, y Liby es prácticamente un ratoncito asustado, aunque meterse con Loan no siempre es buena idea, Leia sabe defenderse, pero siempre usa esa lengua de plata que tiene, Loan… si ella se siente acorralada, bien puede arrojarte la taza de café, con el café caliente…

Ya te digo hermano, es divertido, o bueno lo era, desde que volvimos de esas vacaciones en el lago… recuerdas que te dije que mis hermanas no me hablaban, pues mentía, ellas sí me hablan, pero solo para joderme hermano, las comidas han cambiado, ahora las chicas están a dieta, Lemy para desayunar, comer y cenar viejo.

Ahora solo yo estoy en el menú, un buffet de Lemy Loud, solo sírvete lo que quieras, y si tienes más hambre pues toma otro trozo. Y sabes si las burlas fuesen como antes, lo soportaría, aun cuando solo fuesen contra él, lo soportaría, pero… todo había cambiado, antes solo eran bromas, nacidas del cariño, pero sus ataques de ahora tenían origen en el odio.

A la mierda, terminemos con esto.

Lemy se asoma al comedor, observa como muchas de sus hermanas y tías revolotean del comedor a la cocina, miró a Lana y a su propia madre entrar a la cocina, suponía para ayudarle a su padre a servir la cena, algunas de sus tías ya están sentadas, pues mucho ayuda el que no estorba, y es preferible que solo estén de pie quienes están sirviendo la comida.

Tía Lori esta sentada con una laptop frente a ella, ella siempre trae trabajo a casa, el buffet de abogados en el que trabaja la presiona bastante, y ella desea subir en el escalafón administrativo, Lemy comienza a creer que desea adueñarse de la firma de abogados o al menos crear una propia, como fuese, va bien encaminada, ella es una de las favoritas del director de dicha firma, y por ende la rubia siempre esta acelerada entrando de un juzgado a otro, lo cual la hace viajar a Detroit, Warren, Flint y Lansing.

Tía Leni esta a su lado dibujando, pero levanta la mirada tal vez sintiendo la vista de su sobrino.

—Hola Lem-Lem, ¿le puedes echar un vistazo a esto? —Leni le muestra un diseño, el dibujo esta echo a lápiz, y sin embargo Lemy siente como su pequeño amigo despierta al ver a Tía lola dibujada luciendo un conjunto de lencería.

Lemy aparta la mirada, mientras reprime esa voz en su… sangre que lo llama, y lo seduce.

—esta genial, Tía Leni— sabes su tía es diseñadora, nunca fue a ninguna universidad, es más ella no acabo ni siquiera la preparatoria, gracias a cierto peliblanco, alguien tenía que cuidar a los hijos del pecado ¿verdad? pero Lola que hace un par de años cuando su carreara por fin llego a la cima comenzó a vender los modelos de Leni como si fueran suyos, ya sabes asi como las actrices y cantantes de moda venden ropa, y cosméticos con su nombre, y te juro hermano que ninguna de esas zorras a echo una mierda.

Lemy siente un poco de pena por Tía Leni, él quisiera que el mundo reconociera su nombre, pero ella decía que estaba conforme con que sus creaciones estuviesen en el mercado y fueran tan populares gracias a lola, y no pienses mierda de mi Tía Lola, todo el dinero de la ropa se lo da a Leni.

Lori levanta la mirada, y el chico puede ver el agotamiento en el rostro de su tía, él no entiende por que se esfuerza tanto en su carrera, ya te digo no somos millonarios, pero Lola gana muchísimo, lo mismo que Lisa, asi que no es como si fuesen a morir de hambre si ella se relajara un poco.

—Hola Lemy, ¿qué tal va todo?, ¿ya listo para regresar a clases? —Lori le sonríe y Lemy tiene que reconocer que aun con toda esa carga de trabajo, y sus cuarenta años encima, Tía Lori es sexy, más aún con esa camisa blanca y esa corbata negra.

—Todo bien, y si supongo, anqué en realidad no quiero volver a la escuela. —Lemy se rasca la nuca incomodo, Lori siempre lo pone nervioso, ella es bastante estricta, o tal vez como Luan lo dijo, las rubias nunca pasan de moda, vamos hombre deja de pensar asi de ellas.

—Puedes quedarte en casa si quieres Lem-Lem, como Loan—Leni le sonríe afable—¿verdad Lori?

La expresión de Lori se oscurece, y mientras trata de no perder la sonrisa, contesta a su hermana.

—Loan es… Loan es especial Leni, ¿recuerdas? —Lori baja la cabeza triste. —Ella no puede ir a la escuela, no de nuevo.

—La escuela es una mierda, y si Loan no quiere ir creo que esta bien, ella… ella… encontrará algo se que ella encontrará algo.

Lori de nuevo mira a su sobrino, y una sonrisa, esta vez sincera y emotiva le ilumina el rostro.

—Es cierto, ella es especial… pero eso no es malo, yo también soy especial, y mira ahora todas usan mis diseños, Loan estará bien, además Lemy la cuidará siempre, como Lincy a nosotras ¿Verdad Lemy?

—Sí—Lemy se siente avergonzado, pues no sabe si puede cumplir aquella misión, menos ahora.

—¿De qué hablan?

Ambas mujeres y el adolescente saltaron con el corazón acelerado.

Lemy giró para efectivamente encontrarse de cara a Tía Lucy.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —los tres gritaron.

—Suspiro—de nuevo aquella gótica con aquel vestido negro ajustado, mostrando aquellas hermosas y piernas enfundadas en esas medias negras de licra…

Maldita sea Lemy deja eso con un carajo.

—Hablábamos de lo buen hermano que es Lemy—Leni había vuelto a su diseño y contesto en automático—aunque Liena dice que aún no quiere acostarse con ninguna de ellas.

El silencio que siguió a esa declaración fue tan denso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

Mientras Lori, miraba hacia cualquier lado con las mejillas encendidas, y Lucy simplemente se quedaba de pie en silencio, y cuya expresión no podía ser vista gracias a su flequillo, Lemy de nuevo miró al suelo.

En ese momento entro Luan, y la tención subió dos grados más, cuando Lemy al escucharla entrar levanto la mirada, fue el turno de la comediante de bajar la vista avergonzada.

Leni que sintió el cambio en el ambiente dejo de dibujar y miró a todos los presentes.

—¿Qué sucede?

Lemy simplemente huyó a la cocina donde estaba la mesa para los niños

En una casa normal, la cocina cuenta con un desayunador, (una pequeña mesa donde se hacen las comidas normalmente, y el comedor se utiliza para las cenas especiales).

Pues no sé si no te has dado cuenta hermano, pero esta no es una familia normal y la casa tampoco, el comedor del que acabo de escapar tiene una enorme mesa para diez, y la cocina… también.

El pequeño cuarto con las paredes tapizadas en alacenas y repisas se llenaba hasta el tope de comida cada domingo, y cada sábado por la noche se encontraban de nuevo vacías, lo mismo con la nevera, ya te lo he dicho veinte personas pueden comer bastante.

Gracias a Cthulhu, (¿sorprendido?, venga no puedes vivir junto a Lucy la reina de lo macabro sin escuchar sobre Lovecraft) hoy es lunes.

Sentadas en la mesa están Lupa, Lacy y Liby, las tres murmurando con las cabezas juntas, planeado quien sabe qué cosa, Liena está ayudando a Lana y a Luna a servir el estofado de pollo, y puré de patatas, que Lincoln esta terminando de cocinar.

Cuando Lemy se sienta lo mas alejado de sus tres hermanas mayores y trata de hacerse pequeño e imperceptible Lana voltea con una charola llena de platos.

—Hola Lemy—la sonrisa de Lana brilla como el sol de primavera, y por un momento Lemy puede ver a Lizy en esos rasgos, pues Lana puede tener casi treinta años pero ese aspecto salvaje y descuidado que le da ser la veterinaria del zoológico de la ciudad, bueno, es como ver la cara de una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer, una mujer muy sexy, por que los rasguños y cicatrices que luce gracias a su chaqueta de exploradora y esos shorts cortos no pueden ocultar el parecido a Lola, definitivamente lana es mas corpulenta, pues su trabajo le exige estar en forma, pero aun asi las curvas naturales de su cuerpo destacan en esas prendas ajustadas…

Y de nuevo la cabra al monte, joder Lemy deja de pensar en eso, no es como si las estuvieses viendo por primera vez carajo.

—Hey—viejo qué más puedo decir.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? —le ofrece la charola— me recuerda a cuando le llevo la comida a los leones, ¿a ti no?

—Un poco, pero prefiero alimentar leones, creo que son menos peligrosos que ustedes chicas—Lemy se levanta y recibe la comida, pero cuando se gira para salir al comedor, siente los brazos de Lana en su vientre.

La mujer lo abraza fuertemente mientras recarga su barbilla en el hombro del chico.

—Lizy, me mostró el regalo que le diste, debió ser caro…

Lemy no puede contestar, la garganta seca de repente se lo impide, y sentir los senos de su tía en la espalda no ayuda.

—Mi pequeña tiene suerte de tener un hermano tan confiable, y amable como tú…

—Ese es mi chico, amable, genial y sexy ¿qué más puede pedir una chica?

Luna quien esta sirviendo mas platos al lado de Lincoln lo mira orgullosa. Para alguien con el cabello casi rapado, y las orejas llenas de perforaciones, la mirada que le da a Lemy es jodidamente tierna.

—No… no es nada… yo solo…

Lana se ríe dulcemente en su oído

—Gracias por cuidarla Lemy, anda ve a entregar eso que se enfría. —Lana lo libera y dándole una palmada en el trasero lo arrea como si fuese una de las cebras que cuida en el zoo.

Lemy sale de la cocina, sin evitar mirar al grupito de niñas en la esquina de la mesa quienes lo miran con ojos asesinos, Liby más bien con ojos de tristeza.

El chico entra al comedor donde Lisa y Lynn ya están en el comedor.

Lynn usando una enorme camisa naranja, de su adorado Lincoln, ¿no te jode?, y secándose con una toalla el cabello castaño y húmedo, tiene los ojos cerrados mientras frota salvajemente su cabello, la mujer que era más baja que Lemy aun con esa prenda tan holgada no podía esconder su bien formado cuerpo, resultado del ejercicio que hacia cada noche, justo ahora había acabado su sesión, en verano la pequeña castaña corría y se ejercitaba en las mañanas y en las noches usaba el pequeño gimnasio que tenía en su habitación.

—¿Podriash hacer eso en otro lugar?, estash salpicando agua—Lisa estaba sentada con Lulu en el regazo quien trataba de atrapar las gotas de agua, que su tía salpicaba.

—Me muero de hambre, ¿qué hay para hoy?—Lynn no prestó atención a su hermana.

—Estofado de pollo y puré de papas—Lemy comenzó a pasar los platos y sus tías gustosas los recibieron, aunque Luan evito mirarlo cuando recibió su cena.

—¡Hey Lem!, te extrañé en el gym, ya te dije que debes ser riguroso con el entrenamiento, o todo el trabajo que hemos hecho en vacaciones no servirá de nada.

—Pero ayer me hiciste entrenar tres horas—Lemy no podía creer que su tía le reprochara saltarse una sesión, cuando los últimos dos meses lo llevaba al límite cada noche.

—No es suficiente, cuando entres a la escuela no podrás dedicarle tanto tiempo como ahora asi que debes acostumbrar a tu cuerpo al ejercicio antes de cenar, aunque si sigues faltando puedo levantarte en la madrugada para que corras con Lacy y conmigo.

–¡NO! —Lemy gritó en pánico, lo que provocó que todas las presentes lo miraran alarmadas.—es decir, no podría aguantar el ritmo, definitivamente me quedo con el horario nocturno, y no volveré a faltar lo prometo.

Sus tías lo miraban confundidas, excepto Luan, quien jugaba con su comida.

—Apreshiada unidad familiar 3.2, te he dicho milesh de vecesh que si quieresh usar tu preciada juventud en algo optimo practico y útil, devesh dirigir tu atención y eshfuerzosh a cultivar la mente y no el cuerpo, esash valiosash horash que pasash sudando podriash pasarlash en mi laboratorio donde eres mash que bienvenido, tengo entendido que al final de tu anterior año escolar reprobashte un examen muy importante en biología, lo cual bajo importantesh decimash a tu calificación final, ashi que definitivamente te aconshejo que abandonesh a Lynn y sus actitudesh primitivash, y comeptitivash, y te unas a mí en sesionesh de eshtudio que darán como resultado que no vuelvash a fallar en tu deshempeño académico, y asi evitar la ira de la unidad paterna de la casa.

Lemy como siempre sin entender del todo las palabras de su tía, pero comprendiendo el significado general, solo atino a rascarse el cuello incómodo.

—En realidad reprobé porque…—el chico recordó el episodio y decidió que no quería contarlo—le grité a la maestra, esa tipa la trae contra mi… y contra Lacy—esta última parte la murmuró.

—¿A quién llamas primitiva?

—Y la homo neanderthalensis dice ¿qué?

—¿qué? — preguntó inmediatamente la deportista

—como puedesh observar Lemy, te conviene juntarte conmigo, shiempre he querido un ashistente y tu reúnes muchos de los rashgos que requiere tal trabajo.

—Deja al chico en paz, además es obvio con quien prefiere pasar el tiempo Frankenstein, conmigo al menos puede disfrutar de la vista mientras se ejercita.

Lynn en ese momento se levanto la camisa de Lincoln, muy lentamente y muy sensualmente mostrando sus hermosas piernas y su muy tonificado abdomen, las bragas eran de licra roja, y eran tan ajustadas que el chico podía notar sus labios, y él no estaba mirándola a la cara.

—Chicas creo que no deberían…—Luan susurró, su voz por un momento fue idéntica a la de su hija.

—Siempre puedes ayudarme en el anticuario. —Lucy se unió a la plática—podría usar tu habilidad de encontrar tesoros en un terreno diferente de la música.

—Dejen en paz a Lemy debe concentrase en la escuela. —Tía Lori seguía con la vista en su laptop.

Lemy comenzó a retroceder muy lentamente para alejarse de aquella discusión que buscaba quitarle mucho de su precioso tiempo libre, y cuando estaba por entrar de nuevo a la cocina, sintió como algo le trepó por la pierna y escalando a una velocidad pasmosa la cosa se abrazó a su cabeza.

En efecto Lulu estaba ahora descansando en la coronilla de Lemy.

Esto es bastante común, Lulu siempre está anidando en la cabeza de su mamá, de mi padre o en la mía, perdóname si me siento especial por ello, pero viejo es realmente lindo cuando lo hace, ahora mismo esta jugando con algunos mechones de mi cabello, y sí, a veces se emociona de más y trata de arrancarme el cabello pero mírala ahí arriba con su chupón mientras busca algo entre mi cabello, es jodidamente tierno, y esos ojos… hermano ¿alguna vez viste esta película llamada Shrek? La primera es bastante buena, pero como toda buena película la industria del cine debe explotarla hasta que lo único que queda son secuelas de mierda cada una peor que la anterior, (y ahí vamos de nuevo a divagar), como sea en una de estas secuelas, sale un gato con botas, y hace esta mierda, lo de mirarte con sus enormes ojos de gato y se supone que su mirada es tan tierna que por un momento vez el universo dentro de sus pupilas, bueno ese gato es un principiante a lado de Lulu, ella tiene estos enormes ojos, y como el gato en la película puedes ver constelaciones en ellos, y no estoy siendo poético viejo, de verdad es como si una nebulosa rodeara sus pupilas, te lo juro hermano ni siquiera puedo decir que color son los ojos de Lulu, purpura, azul, turquesa, es como mirar la aurora boreal, siempre cambiante, siempre hermosa y misteriosa, asi son los ojos de Lulu, lo sé porque ahora mismo ella se a colgado de mi cabeza como un murciélago, y me esta mirando directo a mis insípidos ojos verdes.

Lulu de cabeza aferrada con una mano al largo cabello de su hermano, usa la mano que tiene libre para tocar la nariz de Lemy, y cuando se siente satisfecha comienza a explorar con sus deditos todo el rostro del chico, lo cual hace que este haga muecas y cierre los ojos para que la bebé no le arañe las corneas.

Lisa mira a su creatura, nunca mejor dicho, y se ríe divertida.

—No dejesh que haga lo que quiera, o creerá que puede molestar a las demás personash

—No esta haciendo nada malo—pero Lemy deja de hablar pues Lulu al verlo mover su boca, ha tomado su labio inferior y está jalándolo para probar su elasticidad.

Sus tías han dejado de discutir y miran enternecidas la escena.

—Eres un buen hermano Lemy—Leni le sonríe, mientras toma la segunda tanda de platos de la mano de Lana, quien a entrado al comedor—entiendo por que Liena no deja de hablar de ti… bueno ella no habla… ya sabes, ella hace eso con las manos… como sea, entiendo porque esta tan enamorada.

Lemy que hasta entonces estaba sonriendo por las bruscas caricias de la más pequeña de sus hermanas, tuerce el gesto molesto, y comienza a hacerle cosquillas fingiendo que no ha escuchado eso ultimo.

Y ahí está, Lulu comienza a retorcerse tratando de escapar de los agiles dedos de Lemy mientras hace ese sonido, como cigarras o grillos cantando.

Para cualquiera sería difícil comprender los ruidos de Lulu, pero Lemy sabe que ahora esta riendo, aunque el ruido es muy similar a cuando pide comida o llora.

En ese momento entra Liena quien lleva un tazón con sopa, y al escuchar lo que su madre acaba de decir la chica solo atina dejar caer la sopera, mientras se cubre la cara totalmente sonrojada.

Todos gimen al ver la sopa caer al suelo, pero en una fracción de segundo Lemy deja de jugar con Lulu y atrapa el tazón a centímetros del suelo, Lulu firmemente aferrada a su cabeza en todo momento sigue riendo.

A la mierda hermano, estar cerca de Leni es un riesgo.

El chico deja la sopera en la mesa y huye la cocina con Lulu a cuestas.

Al entrar lanza un suspiro.

Joder viejo, eso estuvo intenso, Tía Leni es un amor, ella fue quien básicamente cuido a Loan, Lyra y Liena, mientras las demás terminaban el colegio, pero siempre esta diciendo cosas que no debería, y lo peor és que no me puedo enojar con ella, ni siquiera lo hace a propósito, solo se le escapa, ¿sabes cuantas veces hemos pasado problemas en publico por que a ella se le escapa decir que mi padre es su hermano? La respuesta es: demasiadas.

—¿Todo bien hijo? —Lincoln se quita el delantal blanco con encajes rosas y mira a Lemy, y en sus ojos hay preocupación, amor, y anhelo.

Lemy evita esa mirada, por que él no desea nada de eso.

A la mierda tu amor, conozco tu forma de amar, y puedes metértela por el culo, no soy un marica, pero aun cuando lo fuera jamás dejare que me ames, no de la forma en que tú lo haces.

Lemy lo ignora y se sienta en la parte mas aislada de la mesa.

Lincoln se ve herido.

¿Qué sucede papi? ¿No estas acostumbrado al rechazo? Pues jódete, aquí hay alguien que no rogará por tu atención.

—No le hagas caso papi, Lemy solo está de mal humor…—Lemy levanta la vista para ver a Lacy defenderlo, tal vez ella ha vuelto a hablarle—seguramente está en esos días del mes.

Lemy de nuevo baja la mirada, mientras se concentra en las suaves caricias de Lulu en su cabello.

—Es eso, o tal vez su novio rompió con él—Lupa se une al ataque.

Las dos chicas se ríen cruelmente.

—No molesten a su hermano niñas.

Lincoln sigue buscando la mirada de su hijo, pero este se niega a mirar a nadie, y comienza a jugar con Lulu de nuevo.

—Si no lo molestamos, ¿nos darás algo? —Lacy parpadea coquetamente.

—No, si lo molestan les quitaré algo asi que mejor ayuden a pasar los platos, y ¿dónde están Leia y Lizy?

—Aquí estoy papi, estaba cambiándome, ¿te gusta? —Leia acaba de entrar al cuarto luciendo un vestido azul cielo, de algodón, fresco y ligero, y muy corto, apenas y cubre su trasero, dejando a la vista de todos sus lechosos muslos, el vestido no lleva mangas, asi que también puedes ver sus blanquísimos hombros y brazos desnudos.

—Es muy bonito hija, ahora por favor pasa los platos—Lincoln señala los platos en la encimera y sale al comedor

Leia reparte la comida a sus hermanos con una mueca en la cara, al parecer no consiguió la reacción que buscaba de su padre.

Y cuando la rubia pasa el plato de sopa a Lemy, su mano "resbala" y le derrama una buena ración en sus pantalones.

—¡Oye, eso está caliente! —Lemy salta por el dolor y trata de separar la mezclilla caliente y mojada de su entrepierna.

—¡opsy!, lo siento Lemy, pero bueno no es como si lo usaras asi que no hay problema—Leia le sonríe de forma falsa y malvada.

—Cuidado Leia, el agua caliente puede hacer que se encoja… más—Lupa sonríe.

Y aquí vamos hermano, que comience el banquete, por que para eso estamos aquí reunidos, no sé por qué mi padre se molesta en cocinar, estas chicas tienen suficiente conmigo.

—Vamos, vamos, no se le puede encoger, porque Lemy no tiene nada ahí abajo. —Lacy provoca una carcajada de las tres chicas, Liby se limita a sonreír un poco como queriendo contener la risa.

Lemy que se a sentado de nuevo aprieta la cuchara que tiene en la mano mientras trata de concentrarse en el plato de sopa que tiene delante, da un sorbo, sopa de zanahoria, y la segunda cucharada es para Lulu, quien abre la boca y come, pero sin dejar de jugar con el cabello de su hermano.

Lemy sabe que esto solo a comenzado, pero antes de que puedan seguir, Lizy entra saltando como un conejo con su nuevo juguete en brazos, es tan grande que apenas puede sostenerlo, lleva el control remoto colgando del cuello, cuando Lizy lo olvido en su habitación Lemy se dio cuenta de lo grande que era y le añadió una correa, echa de una vieja correa de guitarra.

Detrás de Lizy, Loan y Liena entraron Liena aun con el rostro rojo, miro a su hermanos y noto la tensión de Lemy y las sonrisas traviesas de las niñas.

"¿Qué sucede?" Liena movió sus manos con una velocidad y elegancia fruto de la experiencia.

—Nada— todos respondieron, incluyendo a Lemy.

"Papá ha dicho que no molesten a Lemy"

—Liena, él no va a elegirte solo por que lo defiendas—Leia le miro desafiante.

Liena de nuevo sonrojada hasta las orejas, movía desesperadamente las manos, tratando de responder, pero estaba tan avergonzada que parecía estar tratando de espantar una mosca.

Loan que también echó una mirada a su único hermano, se sentó lo más alejada de él.

Liena tratando de superar el mal momento cargó a Lizy y quiso sentarla en una silla.

—Quiero sentarme con Lemy—Lizy puso su dinosaurio en la silla al lado de su hermano y le ofreció sus brazos a Lemy.

Lemy ya tenia en la cabeza a Lulu, pero al ver la sonrisa de la pequeña rubia no pudo resistirse.

—Ok, ven aquí Lizy-Lizard —Lemy la sentó en su regazo.

—¿Por qué estas mojado? ¿Te hiciste pipí? —Lizy le preguntó al sentir la humedad de Lemy.

—Sí, se hizo encima Lizy, deberías ir por un pañal de Lulu, para tu hermanito—Lacy ataco de nuevo.

Liena levanto las manos dispuesta a defender a Lemy, pero una mirada de Lupa hizo que la mayor se concentrara, en su plato.

—¿Quieres que vaya por uno?—Lizy lo miro, sin una pisca de burla en su voz, más bien sonaba preocupada.

Lo entiendes ahora hombre, porque estoy dispuesto a sacrificar un poco de mi colección por esta niña, ella de verdad me quiere, de verdad se preocupa por mí, sin esperar nada a cambio, sin esperar que yo me la…

—No es eso Lizy, Leia me tiro un poco de sopa, no es nada grave.

Lizy miro a Liena y se acorrucó contra Lemy, mientras le lanzaba una mirada enojada.

—Voy a decirle a tu mamá que mojaste a Lemy, y que tiraste al Sr. Colmillos por la ventana.

—Por que te quejas, gracias a que tiré ese viejo juguete ahora tienes uno nuevo, tu hermanito te dio un regalo de cumpleaños asi que deberías agradecerme.

—¿Lemy le compró eso? —Lacy señaló el indominus—ya veo, no es que no te gusten las chicas, es que te van pequeñas ¿no Lemy?

—Es por que no puede con una mayor— Lupa remato.

—La única forma de que su amiguito se vea grande es cuando esta con alguien tan pequeño. —Leia reía mientras comía su sopa de una manera elegante y refinada.

—Deberíamos advertir a Tía Lisa, si le gusta Lizy, Lulu debe volverlo loco.

—¡A mi no me gusta Lizy, y mucho menos Lulu! —Lemy grito furioso.

—¿Yo no te gusto? —Lizy miraba abatida a su hermano mayor.

—¿Por qué Lizy tiene un regalo?, es mi cumpleaños no el suyo.—Loan golpeó la mesa con el puño.

Liena estaba mirando aterrada la discusión.

"Tu cumpleaños es en dos días"

Pero Loan no miraba a su hermana, su vista estaba en Lemy, aunque en realidad Loan jamás aprendió el lenguaje de señas.

—También te daré algo, solo que Leia rompió el dinosaurio de Lizy

—¿Por qué no te gusto? —Lizy ya estaba al borde del llanto.

—No le gustas por que es un marica—Leia miraba a Lemy casi con asco.

—¿Qué significa marica? —Lizy pregunto

—Significa, que a Lemy no le gustan las mujeres, pero ¿sabes qué? a la mierda, somos demasiado para ti—Lacy respondió

—Papá si es un hombre no como tú.—Lupa clavo su tenedor en una pieza de pollo como quien apuñala un corazón.

—Lizy, no las escuches, si me gustas… es decir me agradas… te amo Lizy de verdad te amo…—Lemy la miro suplicante.

Lizy se limpió las lágrimas.

—Yo también te amo.

—Lo sabía, lo que a Lemy le va son las niñas pequeñas, ¿verdad Lem-Lem?—Lupa sonreía mostrando ese par de colmillos tan afilados que tenía.

Y aquí estamos, hermano, ahora comprendes ¿por qué odio la hora de comer? ¿Ahora ves a lo que me refería?, tengo que aguantar esta mierda a diario, estas chicas no me hablan nunca y cuando lo hacen es solo para destrozarme, y todo por que no soy como su maldito padre, solo por que a diferencia de él yo no soy un jodido pervertido, como se atreven a decirme esas cosas cuando al mismo tiempo babean por un bastardo como lo es nuestro padre.

—¿Por qué yo no tengo un regalo?, ¿por qué Lizy sí? —Loan miraba furiosa a Lizy quien se apretó mas contra Lemy, Loan le daba un poco de miedo.

—Loan, escúchame si tengo un regalo para ti lo juro.

—Tenían razón, las voces, tenían razón tu no me quieres, nadie me quiere.

—Loan tranquilízate, claro que te quiero, todos aquí te quieren.

—Yo podría quererte más si te bañaras—Leia la miro con un poco de asco

—Leia cierra la puta boca—Lemy le grito a su hermanita

—No me digas que hacer, maricón—Leia lanzo un tenedor contra Lemy.

—Te odio—Loan gritó

En ese momento pasaron varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

Loan lanzo su vaso contra Lemy quien levanto el brazo para proteger a Lizy y a Lulu, al mismo tiempo Lulu que a medida que la discusión fue creciendo se puso cada vez más nerviosa, abrió la boca de esa manera tan aterradora, al estilo del depredador, y escupió una masa color azul neón, hacia Leia, quien tomo a Liby y la puso delante de ella como escudo humano, la sustancia impacto en el rostro de Liby y le cubrió la boca, la pobre chica trato de quitarse aquella cosa de la boca pero parecía como si fuese goma pegada, y entrando en pánico comenzó a gemir tratando de arrancarse aquello. Lizy comenzó a llorar, y se abrazó a Lemy quien ahora lucia un corte en el brazo derecho pues el vaso de Loan se había roto contra su piel. Liena trataba de detener a sus hermanas con las manos moviéndose a una velocidad irreal, nadie le hacia caso, pero aun de hacerlo sería imposible entenderle algo.

Y cuando todo estaba por explotar.

—¿Qué está pasando?

La voz clara y afinada de Lyra se hizo escuchar, todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo, y la miraron asustados.

Asi como una vez Lori fue la líder de los niños Loud, Lyra lo era ahora, Loan jamás pudo tener ese papel, por obvias razones, Liena al ser muda, no podía hacerse escuchar, literalmente, y su naturaleza maternal y bondadosa la hacían una buena maestra de jardín de niños, pero no una líder capaz de controlar el caos que provocaban sus hermanos.

Y Luego estaba Lyra, responsable, seria, templada, y estricta.

Nadie dijo nada.

—No preguntare una tercera vez, ¿qué está pasando?

Todas las chicas bajaron la mirada.

—Leia, Lacy y Lupa están siendo malas con Lemy… y… y Leia rompió mi dinosaurio, y Lemy me regalo uno nuevo… y Loan se enojó, y le arrojó un vaso a Lemy… y… y— Lizy no pudo continuar y aferrándose a Lemy se puso a llorar.

—¿Estas bien Lemy?

El chico escondió rápidamente al brazo detrás de su espalda.

—Estoy bien, Loan no quiso hacerlo, solo se enojo un poco, no fue su culpa, ella…

—Muéstrame el brazo—Lyra le ordeno con voz clara y calmada.

—Loan no quería hacerlo, es solo un rasguño… fue mi culpa yo debí saber que…

—Muéstrame el brazo—esta vez había un filo en la voz de Lyra bastante peligroso.

Lemy por fin enseño su mano derecha, la sangre corría desde el antebrazo hasta los dedos goteando de apoco.

Todas jadearon al unísono.

Loan miro horrorizada la sangre y con lágrimas en los ojos salió corriendo por la puerta que daba al jardín trasero.

—Solo es un rasguño, no tienes que decirle a Tía Lori… ni a ÉL

El rostro de Lyra se puso pálido al ver la sangre de su hermano, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura.

—Lacy quítale esa cosa a Liby de la boca, si no pueden díganle a Tía Lisa que Lulu estaba jugando ella sabrá que hacer, pero solo como último recurso.

Las chicas asintieron Liby aun daba tirones a la sustancia azul.

—Lupa, ve a buscar a Loan, trata de calmarla, dile que no ha pasado nada grave y por lo que más quieras no le digas que fue su culpa.

Lupa que parecía avergonzada por su actitud en aquel desastre asintió en silencio y salió al jardín.

—Leia toma a Lulu, y a Lizy y terminen de cenar.

—No tengo hambre—Lizy se negaba a soltar a Lemy.

—Yo tampoco—Leia murmuró.

—No me importa, coman un poco y a la cama.

—Bueno…—Leia tomo a Lizy quien se abrazó más a Lemy.

—Lizy suelta a Lemy debo curarlo, y para eso debemos ir al baño—Lyra hablaba calmadamente pero, Lemy detecto un poco de prisa y nerviosismo en su voz, pero lo mas seguro es que lo estuviese imaginando.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo, anda toma un vaso de leche y ve a la cama, iré en cuanto pueda, y podremos jugar un poco con tu dinosaurio, se supone que puede rugir.

—¿De verdad estarás bien? —Lizy lo miraba preocupada.

—Lo estaré anda obedece a Lyra.

Lizy bajo del regazo de su hermano y con desconfianza se acercó a Leia.

Leia trato de tomar a Lulu de la cabeza de Lemy, pero la pequeña abrió de nuevo su boca de esa manera tan "peculiar" y aunque el ruido era de nuevo aquel canto de las cigarras esta vez era alarmante y un poco aterrador.

Leia salta hacia atrás, huyendo de los colmillos de su hermanita.

Lulu se agarró con más fuerza a Lemy y enterró su rostro en la melena de su hermano acariciándolo.

—No creo que quiera venir conmigo—Leia miraba desconfiada a la bebé.

—¿Sabes qué? no importa, vamos Lemy, y mantén ese brazo hacia arriba.

Lemy obedeció y salió al jardín seguido de su hermana mayor.

El chico busco a sus hermanas, y gracias a la oscuridad de la noche apena y pudo distinguirlas debajo del árbol, Loan estaba abrazándose asi misma recargada contra el tronco, y Lupa estaba de rodillas acercándose poco a poco mientras hablaba en voz baja y tranquilizante.

Lemy casi se dirigía hacia ahí…

—Ni lo pienses, ahora metete por la ventana, rápido.

Viejo, ¿ella puede leer la mente?, Loan me necesita, ¿te lo dije antes no? Ella es un poco peligrosa, pero no es su culpa, ella no quería lastimarme, y es solo un rasguño, Lyra exagera, no es culpa de Loan, ¿estás pensando que es culpa de Leia, o de Lacy? ¿Tal vez Lupa?, no hermano, no es culpa de ellas, en cualquier caso, es mía… todo esto, la pelea, la actitud de ellas, es mi culpa, bueno mía y de ÉL, si él no fuera lo que es, ellas no querrían que yo… ¿lo entiendes? Es culpa de Lincoln Loud y sus hermanas, que mis hermanas crean que lo que hacen es normal, es culpa suya que piensen que asi deben ser las familias, porque ¿alguna vez has visto a una niña de nueve como Leia coquetearle asi a su padre de treinta y cinco? Claro que no, es repulsiva la idea, pero aquí lo tienes, una niña hermosa y perfecta como Leia rogando que su padre… pero ni se te ocurra decir una palabra de Leia, ok tal vez es malvada, pero no es una puta, no lo es, ella solo repite lo que ve, solo creció creyendo que eso es normal, y asi con todas ellas, asi que, espero no escuchar que las llamas putas o zorras, por que hermano entonces tendremos un problema, como te digo, es culpa de mi padre, y tal vez mía… si yo cediera, si yo… ellas no serian asi conmigo, no estrían enojadas, y no serian malas con Lizy, pero es que no puedo, simplemente no puedo, llámame marica, tal vez lo soy.

Lemy y Lyra ya estaban subiendo en silencio la escalera Lemy apretaba su camisa sobre la herida para no dejar que la sangre goteara sobre la madera.

Ambos entraron al baño, al del piso de los niños, solo dos baños para veinte personas ¿Quién mierda diseñó esto?

Lyra rápidamente lo llevó al lavabo

—Ok déjame ver. —Lyra le quito la arrugada y manchada camisa, y abrió el grifo para arrojar agua sobre la herida.

Un corte algo profundo, y largo le atravesaba el antebrazo, Lyra preocupada miro de cerca aquello, y cuando estuvo segura que solo era la piel la que se había abierto y ninguna arteria había sido tocada dejo salir un suspiro.

—Te lo dije es solo un rasguño—sonrió Lemy presuntuosamente.

—Puedes hacerte el rudo con los demás, pero yo cambie tus pañales asi que quita esa sonrisa, veremos si eres tan valiente con el alcohol.

—Mierda—Lemy inmediatamente dejó de sonreír

Lyra comenzó a buscar cosas en la repisa detrás del espejo.

—¿De nuevo están forzándote?

—No me están obligando a nada, solo estaban jugando.

—No las protejas Lemy… no debes dejar que te molesten, no por eso. —Lyra seguía buscando cosas, aunque Lemy sospechaba que solo no quería mirarlo a los ojos, Lemy bajo la tapa del excusado y se sentó, estaba cansado, del día, de la pelea, de todo.

—Lo sé… pero no es su culpa, ellas solo quieren lo que sus mamás tienen, lo que ellas les han enseñado, tal vez estoy mal tal vez debería…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Lemy—en un parpadeo, Lyra estaba de rodillas tomándole con fuerza las manos con las suyas y mirándolo a los ojos.—no debemos ceder, debemos ser fuertes Lemy, ya nos han machado con sus pecados, no debemos empeorarlo siguiendo sus pasos, no somos como ellos ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé… pero… quiero que sea como antes, quiero que las demás me hablen de nuevo, no quiero estar solo. —Lemy bajo la mirada.

Los azulejos son muy bonitos ¿sabes?, por eso los estoy mirando, definitivamente no estoy a punto de llorar, ni hablar hermano eso nunca.

—No estás solo, aquí estoy yo, ¿cierto?—y era cierto, Lyra era del 8% de aspirantes que habían sido aceptados con beca completa en la Julliard School, en Nueva York, pero decidió rechazar esa beca, y quedarse en la Michigan University en la facultad de música teatro y danza, vale también era una de las mejores en la materia, Madonna y el maldito Iggy Pop se habían graduado de ahí, pero mierda, ¿renunciar a Nueva York? renunciar a una vida lejos de Royal Woods donde todos conocían su legado, Lemy solo esperaba la primera oportunidad de largarse de ahí y no volver jamás.

Pero Lyra se había negado la oportunidad de escapar y vivir una aventura universitaria en una de las ciudades más fabulosas de américa por… por él, Lyra recorría dos horas en auto para llegar a la universidad y dos horas de regreso, solo para seguir viviendo en aquella casa de locos, y todo por él, por Lemy.

—Cierto, pero estas todo el día en la universidad, te extraño, y extraño a las demás—y eso estaba mas jodido, extrañar a Lyra por que estaba lejos era una cosa, pero extrañar a tus hermanas porque ellas habían decidido aplicarte la ley del hielo eso dolía hermano.

—Vamos Lemy, ¿crees que esa actitud es la de un rockero? —ella sonreía pero se le veía triste —tuve que entrar a clases un poco antes, quiero comenzar este semestre nuevas materias y tengo que ir a arreglarlo todo antes de entrar, ya te lo había dicho.

—Lo sé, y no quiero ser un niño llorón, pero… esto es difícil, no se si puedo hacerlo sin ti

—Vamos Lemy, siempre me puedes llamar, además Lizy y Lulu están contigo

—Supongo….

Lo sé, sé lo que estás pensando, que sucedió con el Lemy duro y genial con el chico que fuma marihuana a los trece años y va por la vida criticándolo todo, que sucedió con esa fachada, pues eso, que es una fachada, pura pose hermano, ya te lo había dicho, la verdad es que soy un chico blando y suave, y tal vez puedo fingir frente a todos, incluso frente a mis otras hermanas pero no frente a Lyra, recuerdas que te dije que ella es mas mi madre que mi propia madre, pues es verdad, me avergüenza decirlo pero ella tiene razón, Lyra cambió mis pañales, ella me baño y cuido cuando apenas era un pequeño Lemy al que le gustaban los éxitos de Blarney (si ese dinosaurio sigue sin extinguirse, pero el tipo es genial hombre), con ella aprendí a hablar y a caminar, ella es como mi mamá, y tú ¿te haces el duro con tu mamá? , no lo creo hombre, cuando la vida nos golpea vamos con mami y lloramos en su regazo mientras ella nos canta una canción de cuna, no importa si tienes cinco o cien años, asi es con Lyra, con ella no hay mascara o disfraz, a ella no le oculto nada, y bueno no podría aunque quisiera, soy un libro abierto para Lyra, y ¿sabes qué? Me gusta.

Lyra le pasa la mano por el cabello despeinándoselo, mientras ambos se sonríen, los ojos azules de ella sobre los verdes de él.

Espera, ¿acaba de acariciarme la cabeza?

—¿Y Lulu? —Lemy pregunta asustado al no sentir a la niña aferrada a él.

Pero ambos miran hacia el brazo de Lemy donde Lulu está pegada como una lapa mientras chupa la sangre de su hermano.

—Mierda ¿cómo llegó ahí? —Lemy trata de quitar a la bebé, pero ella está realmente pegada.

—Lulu suéltalo y deja de hacer eso, es asqueroso. —Lyra la toma debajo de los brazos y comienza a jalar, le toma tres tirones, pero por fin con un sonido de succión la niña se separa.

Y ambos miran sorprendidos como la herida se cierra frente a sus ojos.

Llámame Dead Pool hermano.

Los dos se miran con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y admitámoslo, un poco de miedo.

—¿Viste eso? —Lemy le pregunta a su hermana.

—Claro que lo vi

—Su saliva es mágica o algo asi—Lemy se toca el lugar donde la baba de Lulu sigue fresca esperando sentir dolor, o ver como la herida se abre de nuevo, pero su piel esta limpia y suave como siempre.

—Lemy la magia no existe, ya te lo he dicho, ni brujería, ni magia ni nada, a dios no le gusta nada de eso, no estarás juntándote con Tía Lucy ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, pero debes admitir que esto esta genial, Lulu tiene super saliva.

Mientras Lyra le revisa el brazo para asegurarse que todo está bien, Lulu vuelve a trepar a la cabeza de Lemy y de nuevo se acurruca en su cabello.

Lyra aun desconfiada limpia con alcohol y gasa el brazo de Lemy.

—Vamos, quiero ver si Loan está bien.

De nuevo afuera, Lemy encuentra aun recargada en el árbol a Loan y Lupa está hablándole en susurros cariñosos, Loan a permitido que se acerque tanto como para darle palmaditas en el hombro.

Leia esta también afuera, con Lizy aun lado.

—¡Lemy!—la pequeña de gorra roja se arroja a los brazos de Lemy quien la levanta en el aire y la abraza.

—Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes—Lemy le llena la cara de besos.

—¿estás bien?

—Claro que lo estoy, soy indestructible, como Superman, pero con estilo—Lemy le muestra su brazo libre de toda herida—lo ves te dije que estaría bien.

Leia, Lupa y Loan miran asombradas la piel de su hermano, Loan lanza un suspiro de alivio.

—¿No te dije que después de cenar a la cama? —Lyra mira enojada a Leia.

—Lizy quería ver a Lemy, ella… ella estaba preocupada…—Leia evita mirar a cualquiera.

—Asi que Lizy estaba preocupada… lo bueno es que tu no—Lyra se burla.

Lemy deja en el suelo a Lizy y con un movimiento de cabeza le pide a Lupa que se aleje de Loan.

El chico mira a todas sus hermanas y les pide con la mirada que entren a la casa.

Lyra mira desconfiada a Loan, pero al final también ella les da la señal a las demás y todas entran a la casa.

Lemy se quita con un poco de trabajo a Lulu y se despide de ella con besos en el rostro que hacen a la bebé cantar de alegría en aquella noche de verano, una de las ultimas de la estación.

Cuando todas han entrado, Lemy se sienta al lado de la mayor de sus hermanas, pero la más frágil de ellas, aun mas que Lizy, aun mas que Lulu, bueno viejo, tu acabas de ver lo que puede hacer.

—Loan, no pasó nada, no me lastimaste, mira

Loan se niega a levantar la mirada, y Lemy puede escuchar como murmura en la cálida noche.

—Lo siento ¿vale?, no debí darle algo a Lizy si no tenia algo para ti, pero juro que no es lo que piensas, tengo un regalo para ti, en serio, y te lo daré en dos días, solo dos días y alguien cumplirá veinticuatro, ¿no es genial?

Loan ha dejado de murmurar y ahora escucha en silencio

—Estas mintiendo, tu no me quieres, y no me compraste nada porque no me quieres, y por que no soy pequeña como Lizy o bonita como Leia, o normal como Lyra

Lemy abraza de repente a su hermana, fuerte muy fuerte.

—Jamás digas eso Loan, jamás vuelvas a decirlo, eres linda y bonita y no necesitas ser como Lyra, eres excelente siendo Loan.

—Estas mintiendo, tú no me quieres.

—Claro que te quiero, te amo Loan, las amo a todas, ¿no lo sientes?

Loan se recarga en su hermanito, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

—Un poco…—Loan murmura, su voz menos triste.

—¿Un poco? Pero si yo te quiero un monton.

—¿De verdad tienes un regalo para mí?

—Sí, si quieres puedo dártelo ahora, ¿quieres eso?

Loan lo piensa mucho.

—No, por que si me lo das hoy me darás nada en mi fiesta… pero le diste algo a Lizy… quiero algo también.

Lemy suspira mientras aprieta más a loan.

¿Lo ves?, ¿puedes verlo? esto es lo que ese bastardo hizo, mi hermana tiene asperger, síndrome de persecución, e inicios de esquizofrenia, y todo porque el gran Lincoln Loud le gusta jugar a ser dios, y luego esta toda la mierda que esta chica tuvo que soportar de los imbéciles que creen que esta bien hacer sufrir a alguien solo por que es diferente, a veces quisiera quemarlo todo, reducirlo a cenizas, a la mierda el mundo entero, y todos los que viven en él.

—¿Qué quieres que te dé? —Lemy pregunta con miedo, por que sabe lo que Loan quiere de él, sabe lo que todas quieren de él.

Loan levanta la mirada, y Lemy puede ver las ojeras causadas por su desordenado horario de sueño, y asi sucia y desarreglada, y con esa expresión de nerviosismo perpetuo, aun asi ella es hermosa, esos ojos azules, y su dorado cabello, y ahí esta de nuevo aquella necesidad en sus venas, en su alma, en sus huesos, solo hazlo le dice, solo hazlo…. Y si ella se lo pide ahora, si se lo ruega ahora, se lo dará por que la ve tan débil tan necesitada, tan frágil, y no se atreverá a herirla, no pude negarle nada ahora que la ha visto esos torturados ojos.

Lo sé, patético acabas de prometerle a Lyra no hacerlo y mírate.

—Quiero…-—Lemy esta levantando la mirada hacia ella, pues aun sentados en el pasto Loan es más alta que él, guiando sus labios hacia los de ella.—quiero esto.

Loan toca con su dedo índice la bandana de Lemy, y con ese movimiento lo empuja hacia atrás, y logra hacer que el chico despierte.

—¿Mi bandana?, pero creí que a nadie le gusta—Lemy comienza a desatar el nudo.

—No la usare en el cabello, eso es tonto—Lemy frunce el ceño ofendido.

—¿Entonces?

Loan se gira y levantándose el cabello le muestra el cuello, y de nuevo ese cosquilleo, ese temblor en sus manos por querer tocar, explorar.

—Ok…—Lemy apenas puede hablar su voz se ha vuelto ronca.

El niño, le coloca la bandana como si fuelle un collar de perlas o algo similar, ata los extremos en un pequeño nudo, evitando en todo momento tocar la blanca piel de su hermana.

Loan se gira y mira su regalo con una sonrisa, la bandana es azul con un cráneo de búfalo en ella, una de las favoritas de Lemy.

—¿De verdad puedo quedármela?

—El tiempo que tú quieras.

Loan sonríe, una sonrisa verdadera, y se ve mas hermosa que nunca.

Asi que es tiempo de largarse, Lemy se levanta y le ofrece la mano a Loan quien la toma y se sonroja por ello, ambos entran a la casa, sus tías se han marchado, Lemy se sorprende de que ningún adulto se halla dado cuenta del drama que se vivió, en la cocina.

Cuando entran a la sala, ven al jefe de familia sentado en el sillón Lucy y Lori están una a cada lado recargadas en el pecho del peliblanco, quien levanta la mirada al ver a su hijos.

—¿Todo bien?

No imbécil, nada esta bien, y todo gracias a ti y tu lujuria.

—Todo bien—Loan contesta mientras acaricia la bandana que cuelga en su cuello.

—Lemy la acompaña al tercer piso en el camino da las buenas noches a sus diferentes tías.

—Buenas noches Loan—Lemy se despide de la rubia, esta se queda de pie afuera de su cuarto un momento y después en un arrebato le da un beso en la mejilla y entra apresurada al cuarto que comparte con Lyra, quien mira todo desde dentro.

Lyra sale al pasillo donde todas sus hermanas están en fila esperando su turno para usar el baño.

—¿Quieres que duerma contigo? —Lyra se ofrece.

—No, estoy bien, además Loan esta algo alterada, será mejor que le eches un vistazo.

Lyra asiente comprensiva.

—Yo la veo mas calmada que de costumbre, supongo que es por la bandana.

Lemy desvía la mirada.

—Ella quería un regalo como Lizy asi que…—Lemy se rasca la nuca tratando de disculparse aunque no sabe porque.

—No pasa nada, solo ten cuidado, recuerda, debemos resistir.

—Lo sé.

—¿Vas a bañarte?

—Nah, lo único que quiero es dormir, este día ha sido eterno.

—Vale, venga entonces vamos a tu cuarto

Lemy la mira con cara de: ¿En serio?

—No vas a dormir sin tus plegarias Lemy.

—Sí mamá—responde él con burla.

Ambos caminan hacia el fondo del pasillo, pasando a sus hermanas. Lupa, Liby, Liena, Leia y Lacy quienes bajan la mirada avergonzadas, todas saben que Lyra esta enojada y eso nunca es bueno.

—Hasta mañana dice Lemy—la única que contesta es Liena, y lo hace a señas asi que en realidad todo sigue en silencio

Lizy esta en el baño, supone Lemy.

Llegan a su habitación y Lemy se desnuda, cuando se quita la camisa su abdomen luce tenso y con la sombra de lo que será un sixpac, cuando queda en pantaloncillos y los calcetines se gira hacia Lyra quien por alguna razón luce sonrojada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, solo hace muchísimo calor, ¿verdad?

—Sí un poco por eso duermo asi, no me explico como ustedes siguen usando pijama estos días.

Como sea, desnudarme ante Lyra para mí no significa nada, como ya te he dicho ella me bañaba de niño, asi que no es nada nuevo para ella, y ahora de rodillas uno al lado de otro es tiempo de que Lyra hable con el gran jefe.

Lyra saca su crucifijo de entre su ropa, el dije de oro brilla a la luz de la lampara. Ella lo sostiene entre sus manos de forma fervorosa, e inclina su cabeza Lemy la imita, aunque el no tiene ninguna cruz

—Padre, te damos gracias por otro día de vida, y por permitirnos llegar al final de él, gracias por cuidar a nuestra familia, aunque no lo merezcamos, y gracias por la comida que nos brindaste hoy, gracias por darle a Lemy la bondad y la voluntad de cuidar a sus hermanas, y te pido señor que le des fuerza para resistir la tentación, para que no siga los pasos que nuestros padres nos han marcado, te pido que ilumines a mis hermanas para que dejen atrás sus impuros deseos, cuya naturaleza te ofenden, te pido Dios, que cuides a todos los que viven bajo este techo, y que aunque nuestra sola existencia sea un pecado contra ti, tomes en cuenta nuestras buenas acciones y no nuestro legado, por favor guía y protege a Lemy de todo mal am…

—y a Lyra también cuídala, que todo el rato pide por todos pero no por ella, asi que envía a dos o tres ángeles a cuidarla que mínimo se lo debes hombre. —Lemy dijo todo eso medio en broma medio enserio.

—Lemy no seas grosero… pero bueno también eso… amen.

—Amen—repitió Lemy.

No me llames hipócrita hermano, yo no creo en dios, no después de toda la mierda que e vivido, pero creo en Lyra.

Lemy se mete debajo de las cobijas, y Lyra lo arropa como cada noche desde que Lemy nació.

—¿Todo bien, no quieres un vaso de agua o algo?, ¿tu brazo no duele? —Lyra le acaricia el cabello maternalmente.

—Todo bien Lyra, sabes que algún día tienes que dejar de tratarme como a un bebé ¿verdad?

—Sí lo sé, pero ese día no será hoy, buenas noches Lemy.

—Buenas noches Lyra.

La joven le da un beso en la frente, como el que el mismo le dio a Lizy en esa habitación hace unas horas, aunque joder hombre parece que fue hace días, y asi mientras Lyra apaga la luz y cierra la puerta de su hermanito, sin olvidar poner seguro, Lemy piensa que mañana le dirá a Lyra que se quede a dormir, pero esta vez… por esta noche el dormirá solo.

Sleep alone

Two Door Cinema Club

 _ **Hey Louders, aquí inkheart, recuerdan que dije que no esperaran capítulos de 10000 palabras?, bueno pues al parecer mentí, este capitulo exigía por su naturaleza una mayor extensión, pues tratar de describir 20 diferentes personalidades es bastante difícil por mucho que quería ahondar en un personaje en específico, no podía hacerlo sin correr el riesgo de joder el ritmo de lectura, asi que ya usaré capítulos específicos para que podamos ver a Lemy con cada una de sus hermanas, o sus tías.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, esta vez hemos visto a un Lemy demasiado blando, él mismo se da cuenta de ello, pero no se preocupen nuestro cínico, grosero y rebelde Lemy regresara en la próxima, y cuando entre al colegia podremos verlo aun mas rudo, solo es asi de tierno con sus hermanas, y prácticamente es un conejito a lado de Lyra, bien, espero que haya quedado claro el dilema central del fic, como dije al principio no quiero que esta sea una copia barata del fic de Flagg, mientras que en su fic, el aislamiento de Lemy se debía a la falta de interés sexual de sus hermanas, aquí es lo opuesto, Lyra y el han decidido no caer en las garras del incesto y rebelarse al modo de vida de sus padres, asi que sus hermanas restantes los desprecian por negarles algo que para ellas es casi un derecho.**_

 _ **Como sea espero que disfruten de la lectura, y un saludo a**_ **Southern Reich, quien esta traduciendo este fic al inglés, donde erróneamente creí que habría mas publico, craso error, son bastante pocos, supongo que no soy tan bueno como creí, meh los tengo a ustedes asi que sigamos con esto.**

 _ **Sin nada más por el momento, nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Ink Heart**_


	5. Chapter 5: Interesting

Interesting

Lemy despertó a eso de las doce del día, y tal vez hubiese dormido hasta las dos de la tarde, de no ser porque el timbre de su celular lo saco de su profundo sueño.

Una llamada de… Lina.

Mierda, Lemy se levantó de un salto, lo cual le provocó un mareo bastante fuerte.

Y en su desesperación por contestar el teléfono se le cayó de las manos, y cuando trato de ir tras él, lo pateo al dar un paso, el celular se deslizo debajo de la cama, maldición, el timbre resonando apremiante, recordándole que la chica al otro lado podría estar molestándose por esperar tanto.

Lemy a gatas se metió debajo de su cama, y arrastrándose sobre polvo zapatos viejos, y calcetines sucios, trataba de alcanzar el dichoso aparato, cuya pantalla iluminaba aquel oscuro sitio de un resplandor azul eléctrico.

Joder con el maldito armatoste parecía que había decidido irse hasta la esquina más alejada, el polvo estaba saturándole la garganta y la nariz.

Y cuando por fin sus dedos rosaron el celular arrastrándolo poco a poco, hasta que pudo tomarlo, el aparato dejo de vibrar y de sonar, maldita sea.

—¿Estas despierto? —al escuchar la pregunta de Lupa, y los golpes que esta dio a la puerta Lemy trató de levantarse por instinto lo cual provocó un severo golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Mierda! — Lemy se arrastró de regreso, y se levantó frotándose el lugar del impacto—¡Joder!

El adolescente quito el seguro, y abrió la puerta para ver a Lupa, delante de su puerta, con un gesto de disgusto, gesto que cambio a sorpresa, cuando lo vio semidesnudo.

La chica trato de actuar indiferente, pero gracias a su blanquísima piel hasta el más ligero sonrojo destacaba en ella.

—Tía Leni dice que te levantes, iremos por las cosas para la fiesta de Loan.

—¿Puedo desayunar antes?

—No, eso te pasa por despertar a medio día, te jodes, y ¿podrías ponerte un poco de ropa?

—Oh, lo siento—Lemy se cubrió como pudo su expuesta piel, la verdad es que no se había dado cuenta.

—No me importa, pero, no me gusta ver a mis hermanas medio desnudas… siempre supe que el rosa era tu color.

Y comenzamos, maldita seas Leia, sabía que alguien terminaría por burlarse de mi ropa interior.

Diablos ya no conteste a Lina, ahora pensará que no quiero hablar con ella, o que me creo demasiado importante, y comenzará a odiarme, y jamás podre ir a Lolapalloza con ella, y mi vida se arruinará y moriré solo rodeado de gatos y…

Su celular de nuevo comenzó a vibrar y por un instante casi lo deja caer de nuevo…

Joder Lemy, concéntrate pareces una estúpida quinceañera.

—Hey—Lemy nunca he sabido como contestar una llamada, porque bueno no sé si lo has notado viejo, pero no soy el tipo más sociable del mundo, asi que, si ya es difícil hablar de frente, por teléfono me cuesta más, lo sé, es raro, por lo regular es al revés, pero en mi caso me es muy artificial el hablar sin mirar a la otra persona.

—¡Hey Lemy!, solo quería recordarte que nos debes un poster de Slash autografiado—Lina le regala esa risa limpia e inocente que Lemy ha llegado a amar.

—Rayos, ¿tienes que reírte?, ya es suficiente con recordármelo, y dile a tu madre que espero este disfrutando el momento porque será la última vez que me quite algo de mi colección, la próxima seré yo quien me quede con su elepé de los Sex Pistols.

—Sueñas Lemy Loud— de nuevo esa musical risa— pero ya enserio ¿vendrás hoy?

—Por supuesto, dije que lo haría, puedes confiar en mi—No me mires asi hermano, quiero escucharla de nuevo yo solo quiero…

—Lo hago

Lemy cree que puede flotar en ese instante, simplemente es maravilloso el saber que esa chica tan especial confía en él, eso lo hace sentir importante, orgulloso, fuerte.

—Saldremos por cosas al centro comercial, asi que me escaparé de mi familia y te veo en la tienda, ¿vale?

—Ok, pero en realidad no me importa tanto el poster, hablé con mamá ayer y aunque duda, creo que entre los dos podemos convencerla de que te deje venir con nosotros, a Chicago.

—Joder es cierto—Lemy se da un golpe en la frente, ¿cómo pudo olvidar eso?

—¿Lo olvidaste?

—Noooo… sí, lo siento, ayer pasaron cosas, mis hermanas… primas y yo… discutimos un poco, y una de ellas me arrojo un vaso, y Lyra… de verdad quiero ir, solo que pasaron cosas… lo siento

—¡Te arrojo un vaso?, ¿Estas bien?

¿Es correcto que me guste escuchar su preocupación?

—Si, lo estoy, solo me hizo un pequeño corte.

—¿Estás seguro?, si estas herido no tienes que venir, en serio.

—Tranquila, estoy bien, se necesita algo más que un rasguño para detenerme, además ya te digo saldremos por cosas de una u otra forma, asi que ¿nos vemos allá?

—Te estaré esperando Lemy Loud.

—Llegare pronto, Lina Sharp.

Ambos ríen, pues llamarse por sus nombres completos suena demasiado formal y por lo mismo les encanta.

Después de vestirse con unos jeans negros y una camisa violeta de manga larga, y ya que Loan tenía su bandana favorita tuvo que conformarse con un gorro de lana morado, (esperemos que Tía Luan no hubiese echo de las suyas), en el hombro le cuelga un portaplanos con estampado de camuflaje.

Baja a la sala de estar donde sus hermanas y algunas de sus tías estaban esperándolo, Leni estaba retocándose el maquillaje mientras que Liena estaba tratando de terminar de limpiar el rostro de Lizy quien sin hacer caso a su hermana continuaba presionando los botones y palancas del control remoto que colgaba de su cuello, Lemy pudo ver al dinosaurio mecánico caminar entre los muebles de la sala, la cosa aquella se movía de manera demasiado realista, y si antes ya daba miedo ahora definitivamente asustaba el bastardo, Lupa estaba recargada en el marco de la entrada, su mirada seguía siendo osca y malhumorada, y la albina se rascaba de vez en cuando el brazo ansiosamente, "¿te mueres por un cigarrillo no es cierto hermana?", Libby y Lacy estaban sentadas en el sillón mirando la TV, Luna en medio de ambas, pérdida en la pantalla.

¿Qué demonios?, ok tal vez tú no has notado nada hermano. Pero ver a esas tres separadas es jodidamente extraño, esas chicas son como el helado napolitano viejo, ya sabes, aunque sean tres sabores distintos, no puedes comer chocolate, sin probar un poco de vainilla y fresa.

Asi que verlas separadas es como ver a Tía Lori sin sus gafas, técnicamente no hay nada malo con ello, pero, algo no está bien.

Pero ¿sabes qué?, asi es mejor, porque cuando se unen solo significa más mierda para mí, no te confundas hermano, no es que me guste verlas distanciadas, o Dios no lo quiera peleadas, pero es bueno un descanso de vez en cuando.

Pero sigamos viendo la escena, ya sabes por ahora soy un reportero del National Geografic, asi que acompáñame a ver la interacción de la tribu Loud, un grupo que se distingue por su adoración a un dios de cabello blanco, y su interacción está basada en la endogamia. Un jodido éxito hermano te lo apuesto, hay mucha gente asquerosa allá afuera, les encantaría ver esto, malditos pervertidos, no tú hombre, tú eres genial.

Tía Luan esta también sentada en otro de los sillones, no encuentro a Tía Lana, pero eso es normal, a ella le interrumpieron las vacaciones, uno de sus compañeros en el zoo, fue mordido por una cobra en el serpentario, asi que Tía Lana tuvo que ir a remplazarlo, por supuesto mi tía se preocupó mucho… por la cobra, la verdad no tengo idea si el sujeto sobrevivió, a ella no le pareció importante mencionarlo cuando nos contó el asunto.

No veo a Loan por ningún lado, pero eso no es sorpresa, esa chica se despierta hasta la una o dos de la tarde, me imagino que ayer estuvo con algunas de sus consolas portátiles despierta hasta la madrugada, Lyra de verdad que tiene bastante trabajo al compartir habitación con Loan.

Cuando entro a la habitación, unas cuantas miradas se levantas en mi dirección, Libby, Lacy y Lupa pueden estar enojadas entre ellas, pero eso no significa el término de la guerra fría contra Lemy, o no señor eso sigue en pie.

—Lem-Lem, ya estás aquí, solo falta Leia, y podremos irnos al centro comercial, ¿no es emocionante?, podremos elegir un monton de cosas para la fiesta de Loan.

—¿Solo falta Leia?, y ¿Lulu?

—Lisa dice que quiere hacerle algunas pruebas, ayer cuando le quito esa cosa del rostro a Liby, se emocionó mucho.

Diablos, Tía Lisa es muy lista, demasiado en realidad, y sé que ama a Lulu, es más sé que nos quiere a todo en este lugar, pero aun asi, ella da miedo hermano, todos hemos sido en algún momento conejillos de indias para ella, mis recuerdos están borrosos, pero te juro hombre que de pequeño estuve dentro de una pecera o algo por el estilo.

Asi que escuchar que Tía Lisa está experimentando con Lulu, que ya de por si es bastante peculiar, bueno me pone nervioso hermano.

Pero Lemy es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando, Lynn entra, la lleva un conjunto de licra deportivo en color naranja fosforo con negro, asi que es jodidamente imposible no verla, inclusive lleva el vientre descubierto.

—Leia no viene—Lynn dice mientras prepara una mochila con cosas.

—¿Y eso? —Lacy pregunta al lado de su madre.

—Lola llamó en la noche y Lana le contó sobre el juguete de Lizy asi que está castigada, su última semana de vacaciones la pasará en su habitación al parecer.

Lemy mira al suelo, no sabe porque, pero se siente culpable por ello, por un lado, sabe que es justo que la pequeña rubia reciba su castigo, pero por el otro, no le gusta ver a ninguna de ellas tristes o enojadas.

—Bien pues todos a Vanzilla, Luan tú manejas ¿no? —Tía Leni le pregunta a la castaña, mientras juega con las llaves de la camioneta.

Luan voltea a mirar a Lemy y repentinamente sube las escaleras mientras se disculpa.

Leni se encoje de hombros, y le ofrece las llaves a Luna.

La rockera, quita la vista de la pantalla, y como si apenas estuviese prestando atención pregunta.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Al centro comercial, al nuevo, donde esta esa máquina de algodón de azúcar gigante, ¡será divertido! — Leni mira soñadoramente a la nada mientras se imagina disfrutando de un algodón de azúcar gigante.

—Yo… yo tengo que ensayar, esta noche toco en el bar de Chunk, asi que pueden ir sin mí—Luna evita la mirada de todos, mientras es obvio que está escapando de aquello.

—Pero yo no puedo conducir—Leni mira al suelo derrotada.

—Vamos, yo manejo—Lynn le arrebata las llaves a su hermana.

—Y ¿crees llegar a los pedales hobbit? —Luna le lanza con una sonrisilla astuta.

—Jódete, al menos no soy una artista frustrada.

—Claro tu eres una deportista frustrada, seguro que estas esperando el regreso a clases porque ese equipo de futbol tuyo es lo único que tienes ahora.

–Chicas, chicas alto, de verdad vamos a llegar tarde—Leni interrumpe la discusión.

¿Te preguntas de dónde aprendimos a destrozarnos unos a los otros?

Todos los niños comienzan a salir en fila pues de otra manera se atascarían en la puerta, Lizy abraza a su dinosaurio y le da la mano a Lemy quien la toma y ambos salen hacia el pórtico, Lemy entrecierra los ojos pues la luz del sol le lastima, despertar a medio día siempre es jodido hermano, uno pensaría que estas más descansado, pero en realidad estas todo atontado y con jaqueca.

—Lo llamaré, Domi—Lizy suelta de la nada, como lo hace siempre, como si supieras de diablos está hablando.

—¿A quién?

—A mi nuevo dinosaurio, es Domi, ¿a qué es bonito? —Lizy levanta su juguete y lo mueve para que parezca que está hablando— "Me llamo Domi, quiero mucho a Lizy, ¿tú quieres mucho a Lizy?"—la pequeña pregunta, con la voz más grave y dinosauresca que puede hacer.

—Claro que quiero a Lizy hermano… digo Domi, es mi pequeña Lizy-Lizard, asi que ¿podrías cuidarla cuando yo este lejos?

Lizy ríe extasiada y mueve a Domi para que asienta.

Ambos suben a la van, los últimos, lo cual significa que los mejores lugares están ocupados, y ahora que el trio maravilla, está separado, Lemy debe sentarse en la parte trasera junto a Lupa, mierda, como si no estuviese lo suficiente avergonzado por sus burlas sobre la ropa interior, ahora tendría que aguantarla todo el camino.

Lemy sienta a Lizy al lado de la ventana, y le cruza el cinturón de seguridad, después prueba que este bien sujeto estirándolo un par de veces, nuca se es demasiado cuidadoso cuando tienes un niño a tu cuidado hermano.

Él se sienta en medio de ambas, Lupa y Lizy, y se estira, aun esta algo agarrotado del cuerpo, y un vacío en el estómago, le hace saber que si no come pronto ese dolor de cabeza evolucionara a una migraña.

—"¿Por qué no te pones tu cinturón hermano de Lizy?"— Domi le pregunta abriendo y cerrando esa boca llena de colmillos, gracias al control que su hermanita está usando en ese momento.

—Porque…—porque es ridículo, incomodo y estúpido, pero no puedes decirle eso a una niña de seis años—lo olvide.

Lemy atraviesa su cinturón y lo asegura con un clic.

—Ahí está, ¿lo ves?

—"Lizy no quiere que nada malo te pase"—y ahí esta esa mirada, con esos enormes ojos infantiles, te hable de la mirada cósmica de Lulu hermano, pero Lizy podría darle una buena competencia, por los ojos más tiernos del mundo.

Satisfecha, la pequeña saca de uno de sus bolsillos otro saurio de juguete, este es un velociraptor, y pronto está jugando con ambos, mientras hace ruiditos de rugidos y zarpazos, de vez en cuando el rugido grabado que el Indominus tiene se hace escuchar, viejo ese juguete está demasiado bien echo ese rugido es bastante feroz.

Lemy mira a Lupa, la peliblanca tiene una libreta de dibujo en las piernas y está trazando un boceto con un lápiz especial, mientras Vanzilla se pone en camino, Lynn conduce, mientras Leni le habla casi a la oreja, la castaña pone el radio y la voz de Caleb Followill llena la camioneta familiar, y aunque Tía Lynn siempre está escuchando electrónica cuando hace ejercicio o corre, decide que no está mal y deja correr la música, Liby y Liena están en los asientos delante de Lemy, Liby esta recargada en la ventana y luce triste, mientras que Liena da furtivas miradas a Lemy pero cuando este le sonríe, la chica simplemente se sonroja y mira a otro lado, mierda hermano de verdad nadie va a hablarme, Lacy que está detrás de su madre se ha puesto de rodillas sobre el asiento y también le habla a su madre, que hace malabares para escuchar a Leni, a su hija y al mismo tiempo conducir.

Y aquí vamos hermano, la verdad no sé por qué me esfuerzo, pero tal vez al estar lejos de las otras dos Lupa no me destroce solo por hablarle.

—Tú también de verías ponerte el cinturón, ya escuchaste al señor seguridad—Lemy señala a Domi que en ese momento tiene al pequeño velociraptor en el hocico, y Lizy hace ruidos de masticar.

Lupa levanta el dedo medio de su mano izquierda como respuesta, sin dejar de dibujar.

"Suspiro", ahora sé a qué se refiere Tía Lucy cuando dice eso, joder viejo solo quiero hablar, solo quiero que seamos hermanos normales, solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes de ese estúpido campamento.

Lemy disfruta de la música, pues al parecer la estación es de rock, o al menos de música alternativa y eso ya es algo hermano, cuando solo viene Leni y Lola, tengo que escuchar Pop, que un mal rayo parta a todas las Katie Perrys del mundo.

—¿Que dibujas? — Lo sé, lo sé, y tienes razón soy un maldito masoquista.

Lupa detiene sus agiles trazos y lo mira.

Lemy salta hacia atrás, no sabe si es el color dorado de sus ojos o la intensidad con la que lo ve lo que le ha asustado, pero recuperándose, se endereza y finge que no le afectan esos iris amarillos, podrás decir lo que sea del incesto viejo, pero joder que los ojos que da como resultado son hermosos.

—Me estás hablando a mi ¿Lemy?

No, le hablo a la otra chica que está dibujando…

—Sí, es que se ve interesante…

Lupa regresa su vista a la página, y continua sus trazos, la figura en el papel parece un ángel, o un demonio con las alas extendidas y las manos hacia el cielo en señal de plegaria, aún faltan detalles.

—¿Y tienes permiso de hablarme? Lemy —Cuando Lupa pronuncia su nombre, su voz es fría y cargada de veneno.

—Claro solo… espera ¿qué?

—Pregunto que si tu querida, pura y santa mami Lyra te dio permiso de hablar conmigo una asquerosa pecadora.

Viejo ¿qué diablos pasa con esta chica?,

—Ella no piensa eso de ti.

—Claro que lo hace, todas somos unas zorras pecadoras a su lado, solo ella es buena y pura… y tú también ¿no?

—Yo no… ella no… mira, Lyra solo quiere hacer lo correcto, y yo… yo solo…

—No te excuses, dilo como es, son demasiado buenos para nosotras, es eso.

—No es eso Lupa, jamás pensaría eso, entiende que no quiero más… no quiero que esto siga… ¡aaahhh!

Lemy deja salir un grito frustrado, mientras se recarga abatido en el respaldo.

Lacy lo mira preocupada, y el chico le sonríe, aunque esta vez es una sonrisa triste, pero trata de hacerle saber que todo está bien.

Ella le regresa una sonrisa también una poco triste, y después guarda su velociraptor, en el bolcillo de su short, y le toma la mano a su hermano.

El corazón de Lemy casi se derrite, y entrelaza sus dedos con la pequeña. Ambos se sonríen de nuevo esta vez con más sinceridad.

Lizy se acorruca contra Lemy que levanta su brazo para que la niña se recargue en su pecho, y luego la abraza, Lizy abraza a Domi y juntos recorren lo que queda del trayecto en silencio.

Al llegar a su destino, todos los Louds bajan y caminan desde el estacionamiento a la entrada más cercana del enorme complejo comercial, están en el segundo piso, Lemy lleva consigo el portaplanos.

—Muy bien equipo este es el plan. —Lynn los reúne en la entrada donde ya la música delicada y relajante de aquel sitio se escucha—necesitamos llevar a casa esta lista, es larga y difícil, asi que usaremos la vieja táctica de dividir y conquistar.

Para Tía Lynn todo es deporte o competencia, Lemy gira los ojos fastidiado, y Lacy que lo ha visto se cubre la boca para contener su risa, pero después recuerda que no habla con su hermano y le rehúye la mirada.

—Asi que asi es como lo haremos: Leni, Liena y Lupa irán por los globos serpentinas y todo para adornar—Lynn rompe un pedazo de la lista de compras y se lo da a Lupa, quien aburrida y fastidiada la toma y la guarda en su sudadera negra. —Libby, Lizy y yo iremos por los dulces y la piñata (¿piñata? ¿De repente somos mexicanos o qué diablos?), y…. Lacy y Lemy irán por el pastel y los ingredientes de la comida. —Lynn le guiña un ojo a su hija descaradamente, la pequeña no puede hacer otra cosa que mirarla con odio y ponerse roja de furia.

—Vaya, que sutil, ¿por qué no les pides que vayan a comprar condones de una vez? —Lupa se burla.

Lynn la mira enojada pero antes de que pueda decir nada más la gótica se aleja caminando, Leni solo puede seguirla mientras trata de reprenderla, pero se nota que su sobrina le da miedo, Liena también las sigue escapando del enojo de Lynn.

Dando un bufido la castaña saca una nota de compra, y se la entrega a Lemy, quien ve que es un pedido a una repostería.

—Domi y yo queremos ir con Lemy—Lizy que está tomada de la mano del mencionado hace un puchero.

—Vamos Lizy, te divertirás con nosotras, iremos a comprar los dulces, puedes comer algunos si eres buena.

Lizy se debate entre su hermano y la perspectiva de poder elegir los dulces que se comerán en la fiesta de su hermana.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien, ve y pide todos los dulces de la tienda, seguro que a Domi le gustara comer un monton de chocolate. —Lemy le explica a su hermanita mientras se arrodilla a su altura,

Lizy aun insegura lo mira anhelante, pero al final se decide y asiente.

—Bueno, pero toma a mi velociraptor, para que te cuide, me lo das al rato ¿vale?

Hermano, no me digas que no adoras a esta niña, ¿verdad que es un amor?, lastima viejo, ella es mía.

Espera ¿qué diablos?

Lemy se da una bofetada mental, y sonríe a su hermanita mientras acepta al pequeño juguete.

—Muy bien, no vemos en tres horas en el estacionamiento, pueden ir por la comida primero, y dejar el pastel al final, entretanto pueden hacer lo que quieran… cualquier cosa que quieran—Lynn le da un codazo a Lacy quien, sorprendida por tan rudo empujón, es arrojada sobre Lemy y para no perder el equilibrio se abraza a él.

Liby los mira con cara de pocos amigos, y enojada toma a Lizy y se dirige a la escalera mecánica mas cercana, la pequeña trata de despedirse agitando a Domi de un lado a otro.

Lynn se les guiña de nuevo un ojo y va detrás de sus sobrinas.

Lemy y Lacy se quedan un momento quietos, Lacy aun abrazando a su hermano, les tomo un par de segundos sonrojarse y por ende separarse de un salto, mirando a direcciones opuestas.

Bueno, esto va a ser interesante.

Interesting

Rocky Hodge

 **Que hay? Aquí de nuevo, este cap esta corticimo pero its something, como ya les dije prefiero subir capítulos cortos, pero subir a dejar pasar tiempo, por que si hago esto ultimo corro el riesgo de dejar pasar el tiempo y abandonar el asunto, asi que eso, que aquí esta este pedacito, por ahora estamos llendo lento, pero seguro, quiero establecer la relación que tiene nuestro chico con los demás, asi que iremos dia por dia, hasta comenzar las clases donde las cosas iran un poco mas rápido, ya saben eso de que pasen días o semanas de un capitulo al otro.**

 **Hace rato que no hago esto de responder comentarios, cosa que deje hasta que tuviese un numero decente de capítulos asi que:**

 **El caballero de las antorchas: Gracias por tus comentarios, me hace saber que hay lectores que no solo leen la historia sino que la analizan y le ponen atención a los detalles gracias, estoy tratando de darle personalidad propia a cada hijo del pecado, me apoyo en el headcanon creado por los dibujantes mas famosos, Liox patanu, pero también pongo un poco de mi cosecha, y los adapto para que encajen en esta mi versión, Loan es de mis personajes favoritos, es la única que no es un copy paste de su madre, las demás son básicamente versiones en miniatura de ellas, por eso mi Liby es tímida y retraida, no quiero otra psico, ya sea de las bromas o una asesina profesional como la de Flagg, esa parte nunca me gusto de su fic, como sea que bueno que estes disfrutando de mi fic, y si el humor que uso en este fic me cuesta mucho pues no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan comico en mis escritos, pero la actitud cinica de Lemy exijen cierto grado de humor negro, asi que espero mejorar en eso, de nuevo gracias y espero seguir contando con tus comentarios pues creeme que me ayudan a continuar.**

 **El solitario: hola hermano aca estamos, gracias por tus comentarios, me gustaría responderte tus dudas pero seria spoiler, lo único que te digo es… no todo es lo que parece, estamos viendo la versión de Lemy, su punto de vista, el cual es mas bien muy cerrado, él ya tiene una perspectiva y ve todo desde ese angulo, asi que tno jusguez a nadie de este fic hasta mas adelate, y ver su motivaciones, y algo que si te digo es que Lyra será uno de mis personajes mas recurrentes, ella es la piedra en que se sostiene Lemy, y veremos poco a poco su relación, que definitivamente no es normal, ni siquiera para los estandares de la casa Loud.**

 **Jnagera: hey compañero, un honor que estes leyéndome, pues aquí andamos, espero con ansias la continuación de tres días de caos, y espero que no maltrates a mi muchacho demasiado, hablo de lemy, no se lo has notado pero le tengo cariño al crio este, lo he visto sufrir demasiado, asi que para eso esta este fic, para darle un poquito de amor, que ojo no significa que no vaya a sufrir, para nada, solo estoy afilando las navajas, como sea gracias tu también eres de los que nota los detalles en la historia tratare de darle mucha atención a ellos y crear una historia bien sustentada, con el supenso y el drama bien llevados, y espero poder leer mas de tus comentarios que siempre me ayudan y me hacen saber que las pistas que suelto no pasan desapercibidas.**


	6. Chapter 6: Trust on you

Trust on you

Aquí estamos hermano, caminando entre los pasillos del supermercado, comprando reuniendo la lista de mi estúpido padre, Lacy camina a mi lado mientras yo empujo el estúpido carrito que siempre está yendo hacia la izquierda lo que provoca que lo choque contra las estanterías, y por ende vayamos más lento, no recuerdo donde lo vi hermano, pero unos investigadores descubrieron que en efecto hacen estos estúpidos carritos para que fuesen más lentos, y hagan esta mierda de desviarse del camino, asi las personas tienen más tiempo de comprar mierda que no necesitan, y eso solo es una de las pequeñas cosas, un montos de cosas hacen estos bastardos para que compres sus productos, y no quiero sonar conspiranoico, pero joder solo somos malditas ratas de laboratorio bailando al compás que toca el gobierno, y las empresa multimillonarias, esa es la maldita verdad, la otra verdad es que para ser ratas, somos ratas consentidas, vamos hombre, ¿de verdad cambiarias tus videojuegos, la comida rápida y el internet solo por ser completamente libre?, joder no, esos revolucionarios, vegetarianos y feministas, son todos unos hipócritas, quejándose de lo malo que es el país en el que viven o el gobierno que los dirige, pero disfrutando de todo lo bueno que les da.

Y ¿por qué pienso esta mierda seudo filosófica?, bueno porque es concentrarme en la conspiración illuminati/reptiliana, (eso le encantaría a Lizy) o enfocarme en la pequeña castaña que tengo al lado.

Hemos estado en silencio desde que Tía Lynn, la empujó contra mí, eso fue incomodo, mucho.

Porque… mierda ¿sabes qué? es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, de sincerarnos, de… de aceptar que la razón por la que mis hermanas me odian es porque no me las quiero follar.

Bien ahí está, ya lo dije, por fin, se siente bien hermano, pero tú ya sabias esto, ¿verdad?, mis hermanas mayores desean llevarme a la cama, y no precisamente a dormir.

Y no se tu opinión al respecto, pero, puedes aplaudirme por negarme a hacerlo, o puedes criticarme y burlarte de Lemy el gran homosexual, porque puedo verte pensando, ¿quién diablos tiene un harén de hermosas y lindas chicas que lo único que buscan es coger como conejas contigo, y lo rechaza, quien si no un marica?

Pues yo, Lemy Loud, y mierda, preferiría ser homosexual, lo digo enserio, tendría una excusa real, ya sabes, "Lo siento Lupa, pero a mí me gusta el arroz con popote, asi que no se puede", maldición estoy seguro que si fuera gay, ellas me adorarían, ya sabes me arrastrarían a sus platicas y reuniones de chicas, y seguramente entre todas me conseguirían un novio o algo asi, además si fuese un maricón rechazarlas me sería fácil, porque hermano, una cosa es que mi mente se niegue a verlas de esa forma, pero mi cuerpo… bueno ya te lo había comentado, es como un murmullo, y ¿sabes que dice?, que lo haga, me pide a gritos que fornique con Lacy, que me folle a Lupa, y que le haga el amor a Liby, que juegue al papá y a la mamá con Liena, que sea el doctor particular de Loan, y que castigue a Leia por ser una niña mala.

Esa es la verdad, esa es la maldita verdad, tengo que amarrarme a mí mismo para no ceder, es difícil, pero he encontrado cosas que me ayudan, la marihuana es una, reparar aparatos viejos es otra, Lacy y Lulu son una de las más fuertes, ellas de verdad que ayudan a centrarme, y como todo adolescente siempre puedo recurrir a la vieja y confiable, una buena paja, para algo esta internet, ¿conectar personas? Puf eso es mierda, la internet existe por y para el porno todos lo saben, sí, hay maneras de mantener esa vocecita a raya.

Pero la más fuerte es Lyra, ella es mi piedra, mi soporte, mi faro en la oscuridad, Lyra me comprende, ella sabe por qué no quiero ceder, porque me niego al placer, y ella me apoya y me acompaña en esta rebelión hacia el destino, sus motivos para no caer en el incesto son diferentes a los míos, ella trata de no sumar más pecados a nuestra existencia, de limpiar el apellido Loud ante los ojos de su Dios, ella de verdad cree en él, y yo.. ya te lo he dicho, YO CREO EN LYRA, sí, nuestros motivos son diferentes, nuestra fuerza viene de lugares distintos, su convicción se sostiene de un Dios invisible y misericordioso, la mía se sostiene de una Diosa amable de cabello castaño que toca el chelo.

Asi que asi estamos hermano, asi está el asunto, ahora camino al lado de mi hermana, y en lugar de reír y discutir con ella, tenemos que soportar este silencio, quisiera hablar, y bromear, como en el pasado, como antes de que comenzara el verano, era tan divertido viejo, debiste vernos, todos éramos tan unidos que no podías distinguir donde comenzaba uno y terminaba otro.

Extraño eso hombre, demasiado, podría intentar hablar con Lacy ahora y ya sabes tratar de arreglar las cosas un poco, pero… sabes, hasta un perro fiel se cansa de ser pateado, asi que, a la mierda, juguemos un juego, el primero que hable pierde, y ¿sabes? no me gusta ser un perdedor.

Lemy empuja decidido el carrito, si se apresura, podrá pasar el tiempo libre con Lina, tal vez esta vez pueda saludarla con un beso, lo sé, lo sé hermano, no lo haré, pero soñar es gratis.

El chico está mirando los alimentos en aquel pasillo, es de especias, al parecer el hombre de cabello blanco está preparando comida italiana, y esa mierda sí que lleva especias viejo.

—Tenemos que llevar pimienta negra, y algo llamado cúrcuma—la voz de Lacy es suave y aprensiva, algo jodidamente raro si tomas en cuenta que ella está acostumbrada a gritar porras en el campo de la escuela.

"Punto para Lemy"

Lemy deja estacionado el carrito, y comienza a buscar entre el millar de frascos llenos de polvos de colores, joder sí que hay bastantes, mira ahí está el orégano, Lemy podría distinguir el orégano a una milla de distancia sin tener que olerlo, le engañaron suficientes veces con ese maldito condimento para convertirse en un experto, no hay nada peor que llegar a casa y ver que has pagado veinte dólares por unos gramos de orégano.

Ahora Lemy solo compraba su hierba por nikels , dimes, y dubs, asi podía elegir la calidad de la misma, y no llevarse sorpresas, casi siempre era un dime de Blue Dragon a Lupa le encantaba la White Widow, pero hermano, por un dime de Dragon Blue conseguías cinco buenos gramos, y por uno de la preciosa Widow, o de la mítica Critical+, apenas te daban un mísero gramo, ni hablar viejo, a Lemy le gustaba la buena mierda pero no era rico sabes.

Hablando del tema, había fumado su ultimo cigarrillo ayer, asi que tendría que ir a comprar más en cuanto pudiese, otra razón para terminar esto lo más rápido posible.

Lemy encontró la pimienta negra fácilmente, y estaba por buscar la otra, cuando se dio cuenta de que, por estar pensando en Mary Jane, había olvidado por completo el nombre de la segunda especia.

El chico giro para preguntarle a su hermana, pero las palabras se quedaron trabadas en su garganta cuando vio a la pequeña Lacy dar brinquitos, tratando de llegar a la parte alta de una repisa donde descansaban unos frascos con polvo naranja, Lemy sonriendo decidió disfrutar de la vista, era gracioso ver como su hermana luchaba contra su corta estatura, regalo de su madre, y mira que Lacy saltaba realmente alto, esas acrobacias con las porristas no eran cualquier cosa, pero la castaña trataba de llegar a los frascos más altos, y eso ni siquiera ella podría lograrlo.

Lemy camino y alcanzó con suma facilidad la botella de vidrio y se la dio a su hermana.

Lacy miraba al suelo avergonzada y carajo sí que se veía linda de esa manera, nunca imaginarias que es capaz de hacerte sentir como una mierda con sus palabras.

La pequeña, lo mira hacia arriba, como desde hace medio año, tal vez fumar hierba provocaba que crecieras como tal, ya te había dicho que soy alto ¿verdad?

Por un momento se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, de nuevo avergonzados por la terrible verdad que como un muro se levantaba entre ellos.

Lemy decidió seguir con su plan de terminar rápido el trabajo e ir a ocuparse de sus asuntos, asi que tomo de nuevo el carrito para seguir empujándolo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos subíamos en esto y Lyra y Lupa nos empujaban por todo el lugar…? —Lacy mira al suelo, su voz suena arrepentida, nerviosa, titubeante, está forzándose a hacer aquello, está tirando un salvavidas, para que Lemy se agarre a él, o es lo contrario y está gritando para que sea su hermano quien le arroje una cuerda y le impida ahogarse.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, esas carreras eran una locura, Tía Lori y Tía Lola se ponían como locas, mamá siempre apostaba a que Lyra y yo ganaríamos, y tu mamá le gritaba a lupa para que te empujara más duro…

Lacy levanta la mirada y Lemy puede jurar que hay un par de lágrimas anidando en sus parpados, pero su hermana evita verlo y se ríe ante el recuerdo, Lemy también ríe un poco, lo cual provoca una risa más sonora de parte de la mayor, y esto anima a Lemy a reír más escandalosamente, y de repente ambos estallan en carcajadas, es un risa nacida del nerviosismo y la tensión y una risa reparadora que trata de sacar todo ese nerviosismo de la última media hora, las personas que están en el mismo pasillo los miran como si estuviesen locos, y sabes algo viejo, lo más probable es que lo estemos.

.

—¡Cuidado!, a un lado, permiso—Lacy grita a las personas que empujan carritos y llenan sus canastas con productos de aquel supermercado, los clientes se aparatan aterrados ante el veloz paso de aquella niña que trepada en el carrito es empujada por su hermano a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

Lemy está sonriendo, y corre tan rápido que el viento hace revolotear su larga melena, Lacy ríe y grita mientras esta dentro del vehículo, su pequeña estatura le ayuda a entrar cómodamente en el reducido espacio lleno de comestibles.

—¿Qué sigue? —pregunta Lemy en un grito sin desacelerar en ningún momento.

—Tenemos que ir por salsa de tomate y pasta—grita Lacy extasiada—eso está en el pasillo siete.

—Pues hacia allá iremos, agárrate fuerte— y el chico acelera aún más, lo que provoca pánico y gritos de las personas que tienen que saltar para evitar ser atropellados.

Lemy por fin frena cuando después de varias peligrosas curvas llegan al pasillo indicado.

—Muy bien señorita hemos llegado, ¿gusta bajar del vehículo? —Lemy le ofrece una mano mientras hace una reverencia.

—Gracias caballero.

La chica toma su ayuda y de un salto sale de la canastilla.

—Sabes que si seguimos jugando nos sacaran de la tienda ¿verdad? —el chico le advierte mientras busca la pasta para hacer lasaña

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Claro que no, pero no quiero arruinar la cena de Loan, ya me dirás donde conseguir estas cosas si nos echan de aquí.

—A Loan no le importa la comida, mientras la llenemos de videojuegos.

—Tal vez, pero no quiero arriesgarme.

Lacy le sonríe, sus mejillas están encendidas por la emoción de la última travesura.

—Ok, ok iremos más lento, pero ni creas que no me subiré de nuevo.

Ambos ríen contentos.

Pero después de eso un silencio cae entre ellos, esta vez no es incómodo y tenso, es más bien melancólico y frágil.

—Y… ¿cómo estás? —Lemy pregunta titubeante.

—Supongo que bien, he estado practicando y entrenando en las mañanas con mamá, quiero ser capitana de la escuadra este año, ya que Rochell se fue el sitio está libre.

—Vamos, tú mamá es la entrenadora, eso es hacer trampa. —Lemy le guiña un ojo.

Lacy se sonroja aún más de lo que ya está.

—Ja, claro, tú sabes lo exigente que es, a mí me pide el doble que a las otras, además quiero ganarme el puesto, no que me lo regalen.

—Eres la mejor, seguro lo lograras.

Lacy ya esta tan roja como la salsa de tomate que tiene en las manos.

—Y tú… ¿cómo has estado…? bueno sé que nosotras te hemos hecho… lo que quiero decir es…

—Estoy bien, tranquila, no pasa nada.

—¿Y tú brazo?

El chico se levanta la manga de su camisa, mostrando su piel blanca y libre de heridas.

—Lulu me lamio, y se curó, esa niña me sorprende todo el tiempo.

—Y que lo digas, una vez la vi caminando en el techo, me asusto bastante.

De nuevo el silencio se hace presente.

—Bueno sigamos, quiero acabar rápido, me muero de hambre—El varón decide romper aquella escena.

.

Lemy y Lacy yacen en la sección de comida del centro comercial, están en la terraza mientras esperan que su orden esta lista, la cálida luz del sol de agosto les calienta la piel y saca destellos al cabello castaño de Lemy, mientras que hace que el pálido cabello de Lacy se vea casi gris, pero no por ello feo.

Las compras descansan bajo la mesa, y ahora solo deben pensar en el pastel para terminar la misión.

Ambos siguen sin hablar.

Es difícil hermano llevamos casi un mes sin dirigirnos la palabra excepto para discutir o insultarnos, asi que no esperes que mágicamente estemos charlando como los mejores amigos, pero no te confundas estoy jodidamente feliz, Lacy está hablándome de nuevo y eso ya es algo para celebrar, ¿sabes qué?, yo invito la comida.

Lacy está mirándose las manos, mientras juega con sus dedos, entrelazándolos una y otra vez.

—Y bien, ¿lista para regresar a clases?

—Supongo, pero será difícil sin Lupa.

—Lo sé yo también la extrañaré, pero es mejor asi alguien debe cuidar a Liby en la prepa, es una preocupación menos.

—Eso es seguro, pero... Liby debe aprender a defenderse.

—¿Por qué están enojadas? —Lemy pregunta aprovechando la mención de Liby

—No lo estamos—Lacy aparta la mirada, esto se está haciendo viejo hermano, pronto olvidare el color de ojos de mis hermanas mayores si siguen evitando mirarme.

—En serio Lacy, ustedes tres no se separan nunca y hoy ni siquiera se sentaron juntas en Vanzilla, ¿crees que soy tonto?

—No lo creo, eres un tonto—le sonríe su hermana mayor rogando que deje el tema

—Venga puedes decirme.

—No, no puedo

Lemy suspira, estas chicas me van a matar de preocupación sabes.

—Ok no me cuentes, peo sea lo que sea no creo que valga la pena para que te alejes de ellas, son hermanas, somos lo único que tenemos ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé, y sé que te hemos fallado, pero tú también…—Lacy lo mira anhelante

—Lo sé… sé que las decepciono… es solo que… no puedo Lacy.

—¿Por qué?, ¿no somos bonitas?

—No es eso, Lacy, jamás pienses que es eso, ustedes son hermosas, cualquiera seria afortunado de estar su lado.

—Entonces ¿por qué no tú?

—Por que merecen algo mejor.

—No hay nada mejor, tú sabes cómo nos ven los demás, a los chicos que no les damos asco, creen que somos unas zorras que pueden usar cuando quieran.

—Pero no siempre será asi, mira a Lyra, y Leia están en escuelas lejos de aquí, tú también llegaras lejos, dejaremos Michigan y estaremos con personas que no sepan quienes somos, conocerás a otros chicos, tipos agradables, el mundo no puede estar lleno de imbéciles.

—Pero lo está, todos son iguales, todos son unos bastardos que tratan de lastimarnos, solo tú y papá nos aman de verdad, solo ustedes dos nos merecen.

Mierda, no debió mencionar a ese bastardo.

—Lacy si hay alguien en el mundo que no te merece es… ÉL.

Lacy frunce el ceño y le mira con enojo.

—No hables mal de papá, él es bueno y nos ama.

—Eso no es amar Lacy, no lo es, tú no deberías… no con él

—No debería ¿qué? —Lacy lo reta con la mirada.

—Tú sabes, no deberías… no deberías dormir con él—Lemy siente que ha mordido un limón, la bilis en su boca es tan amarga que agradece no haber desayunado nada, pues de haberlo echo vomitaría en este momento, pensar en su padre violando a Lacy lo enferma.

—Y ¿por qué no?, tu no quieres hacerlo asi que…

—Vamos Lacy eres mejor que eso… yo no quiero… él no debería…—Lemy se atraganta con sus palabras.

—¿Tú no quieres qué?, ¿qué papa me toque? ¿Acaso son celos?

—Claro que no, solo que eres muy joven, eres demasiado… importante, demasiado especial…

Lacy es tomada por sorpresa, sus mejillas se sonrojan ferozmente.

—Y si te duele tanto que… haga eso con papá, si tan importante soy ¿por qué no me tomas?

—Porque no puedo—Lemy mira al cielo mientras trata de contener las lagrimas

—Sí puedes.

—No Lacy, de verdad no puedo.

—¿Es Lyra verdad?, ella y tú ya…—la voz de Lacy se quiebra al imaginar aquel escenario—ella te es suficiente, no te culpo es la señorita perfección, es normal que la hayas elegido.

—Lyra jamás haría algo asi… yo nunca le haría algo asi a ella, no vuelvas a hablar asi de ella nunca —Lemy ha dejado de contemplar las nubes y mira enojado a su hermana, mientras golpea la mesa con ambos puños, lo que provoca que los otros comensales le miren alterados.

"¿qué mierda miran estúpidos?, regresen a sus platos bola de tarados" Lemy los asesina con la mirada, y muchos de ellos en efecto regresan a sus asuntos.

Lacy se ha encogido un poco por la sorpresa, y sus ojos se ven asustados al ver aquella parte de Lemy, una parte que solo los matones de la escuela han visto un Lemy fiero defendiendo lo que más ama.

La chica se recupera y está apunto de responderle cuando una mujer joven, les interrumpe y con algo de miedo y les sirve sus pedidos, hamburguesas papas y bebidas para cada uno.

Los dos hermanos comen en silencio, Lemy ha perdido el apetito y eso que hace poco estaba muriendo de hambre, pero come porque sabe que si no lo hace muy probablemente se desmayara, recuerdas que te mencione la migraña, pues amigo aquí está en todo su esplendor.

Los dos terminan de comer, Lemy paga la cuenta, toma las bolsas de la compra.

—Iré a dejar las bolsas a la camioneta, y después hare algunas cosas—dice señalando el portaplanos.

—Aún falta el pastel, o ¿tampoco quieres hacer eso conmigo?

—Te veré en la repostería, en una hora.

—Pero mamá dijo…—Lacy estira su mano tratando de sostener la camisa de Lemy, este se aparta y la pequeña castaña mira al suelo derrotada.

—Como dije tengo cosas que hacer.

Lemy sale de ahí casi corriendo.

.

Al llegar a donde esta Vanzilla, busca desesperado la llave de repuesto que esta escondida en un compartimiento secreto echo por Tía Lisa, y deja los víveres dentro, cierra de nuevo entonces se recarga en la camioneta, el chico se cubre el rostro y lanza un suspiro contenido.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿por qué todo resulto asi?, estaban pasándola bien y mira ahora, no debió decirle esas cosas, Lacy tenía razón, ¿qué derecho tenía el de prohibirle entregarse a su padre cuando él las había rechazado?, ¿qué derecho tenía el de celar a sus hermanas cuando no podía corresponder su afecto?

Pero hermano, es solo pensar en aquel viejo teniendo sexo con sus hermanas lo comía por dentro, ¿recuerdas cuando decía que he pasado la mitad de mi vida escapando?, bueno cada vez que ellas se ponen mimosas con papá o entran a su estudio todas arregladas y risueñas, yo me largo, no puedo quedarme, no puedo hacerlo, no soportaría escucharlas, he escuchado a mis tías gemir su nombre, joder incluso he oído a mi propia madre gritar cuando se corre en los brazos de ese bastardo, pero venga hombre, no soy el único chico en el mundo que ha escuchado a su padres haciéndolo, eso puedo aguantarlo, no pasa nada.

Pero no soportaría escuchar a Liby o Lacy, ni siquiera a Leia, y no, definitivamente no a Lupa, escucharlas gemir por él, gritar su nombre, me destrozaría.

Lemy se sostiene la cabeza, está a punto de estallarle, la migraña es tan fuerte que siente como su cerebro late, y comienza a ver puntos de luz esparcidos en el aire, tanta es su furia.

Viejo me arrepiento de las cosas que le dije a Lacy, ya te lo he dicho no es su culpa, pero no debió decir eso de Lyra, no debió meterse con Lyra, nunca con Lyra, ella era… Lyra es sagrada, intocable, nadie, repito nadie puede meterse con ella, te diré algo hermano, solo a ti, que quede entre nosotros, ¿vale? creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza ¿verdad?

Lincoln Loud puede tener su harén de hermanas y pasarse el día fallándolas, y ¿sabes qué? si su hijas quieren y eso parece, puede quedarse con ellas también, pero no a Lyra, no a ella, si ese tipo la toca si solo se atreve a tocarla lo mataría, hermano, de verdad lo mataría, por eso escapo cuando Lupa Lacy y Leia juegan con su papi, porque prefiero que sean ellas, no te confundas también me duele, pero prefiero que sean ellas y no Lyra

Doy asco lo sé.

Lemy mira el estacionamiento aparentemente vacío, mientras da respiros lentos y profundos, y digo aparentemente vacío porque…

¿Recuerdas que te dije algo sobre reabastecer mi reserva de hierba?, bueno en el sótano de este aparcamiento hay cierta persona, que vende cierto producto.

Asi que vamos por ello hermano que esta por darme un derrame cerebral.

Lemy baja en elevador mientras trata de controlar el dolor, la música de ambiente que suena en el cubo de metal no está ayudando, al salir se dirige a la esquina más alejada del oscuro y enorme sitio, los autos son de los dueños de oficinas y de los gerentes de los negocios en el centro comercial, lo que asegura que muy poca gente y autos estén entrando y saliendo.

Lemy llega al rincón más oscuro, lo cual es obvio pues tres lamparas del techo están fundidas, que coincidencia ¿verdad?

El chico simplemente espera y pronto ve surgir de las sombras a una chica de piel pálida y cabello corto pintado de azul ella es sexy con tatuajes en los brazos y las piernas, los cuales puedes ver, pues su ropa es mínima.

La tipa es nueva, la última ves era un sujeto negro y gordo tan grande que ocupaba un sitio de estacionamiento el solo.

—Hola pequeño ¿te has perdido?

Lemy no está de humor para esta mierda.

—Un dub de Blue Dragon, y un dime de Critical plus.

—¿Quieres el dime de veinte o de diez dólares? —la chica lo mira con una risita escondida en la comisura de los labios.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?, un dime es un dime, si no sabes cuánto vale olvídalo es obvio que no tienes lo que busco.

Lemy ya está dándose la vuelta, cuando la chica lo detiene.

—Espera chico, solo te estaba probando, te ves muy joven, pero parece que sabes de lo que hablas, dame el dinero.

Lemy fastidiado, le entrega treinta billetes.

Nuestro chico se recarga en uno de los autos mientras ve como la sexy chica, saca algo de un Mustang negro, Lemy quiere un Mustang como ese, pero en rojo, tal vez cuando crezca, cuando escape de esta ciudad y sus fantasmas.

La chica regresa y se acerca a él tanto que Lemy tiene que echarse hacia atrás, pero el mismo se ha encerrado contra el auto, la tipa esta, se le queda mirando de cerca, tan cerca que Lemy piensa le está contando sus pecas.

—Eres lindo niño, y tienes buenos gustos—le muestra las bolsitas con las plantitas mágicas. —el gordo Mike llega en una hora, ¿por qué no me esperas y vamos a quemar un poco a mi casa?

Lemy le arrebata su mercancía, y se la guarda en el pantalón.

—No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Vamos guapo, ¿has probado el polvo de ángel?, eso sí son ligas mayores, o podríamos fumar un poco de cristal yo invito.

Lemy siente un escalofrió en el vientre, y ese cosquilleo en sus venas regresa, como si su corazón bombeara fuego en lugar de sangre, y una parte de él quiere hacerlo, dejarse llevar, veamos que pasa, la chica esta no debe tener más de 24 años asi que no está mal, y está bastante buena.

Pero como ya sabes, no soy nuevo en esto, bien podría ser una manera de engancharme a la cocaína, el cristal, o el coco de las drogas, la temible heroína, no hermano, soy fiel a Mary Jane, nuestra relación es seria, ya sabes, no estamos casados, pero vivimos juntos en el mismo departamento, algo como eso.

Ahora bien, digamos que de verdad esta chica quiere llevarme a la cama, y luego ¿Qué?, ¿juego a la lotería?, donde puedo ganarme una enfermedad venérea, No gracias.

Pero por encima de todo eso hermano, antes que todo está Lina, ¿recuerdas?, la chica de cabello plateado que confía en mí, a la que prometí ver esta tarde, y te juro hombre, que iré a esa cita, aunque tenga que arrastrarme para llegar.

—De verdad tengo asuntos pendientes, pero la próxima vez iré lo prometo—Lemy la toma de la desnuda cintura y la aleja de él.

La joven lo mira sorprendía, como si no se creyera que la acaban de rechazar, una sombra de enojo cruza su rostro, pero es remplazada inmediatamente, por una sonrisa depredadora.

—Muy bien niño bonito, te dejaré ir esta vez, pero la próxima no te me escapas, además me debes una cita.

La chica le mete un papel en el bolcillo del pantalón, pero se tarda demasiado, buscando algo y no es dinero.

En otra ocasión estaría derritiéndome, y tal vez tartamudeando, pero sigo enojado hermano, y la furia es como un escudo, no siento nada, esta chica podría estar desnuda y no podría reaccionar.

Lemy por fin se va de aquel lugar, regresa al elevador donde de su cartera saca un pedazo de papel arroaz y va armando un canuto de Critical+.

Bonito nombre ¿no?, pero no te asustes, la Critical es más medicinal que recreativa, es muy suave, pero perfecta para calmar esta migraña, en realidad es una de la preferidas de Lupa, esa chica es de gustos caros.

¿Fumara un porro cuando termina de tener sexo con su padre?... vamos Lemy deja eso, debes dejar esa manía de lamerte las heridas, lo único que haces es abrirlas e infectarlas.

Lemy baja en el último piso donde está la tienda de música de Samantha, por cierto la tienda se llama "M is for Music", ¿no te lo había dicho?, gracioso ¿no?

Lemy enciende el cigarrillo y comienza a fumarlo mientras mira hacia el exterior, donde autos y personas van y vienen, ajenas al dolor y problemas ajenos, cada cabeza un mundo dicen por ahí, bueno mi mundo se cae a pedazos, pero joder que esta mierda es buena, pronto todo estará mejor pronto dejará de doler, y esta vez no hablo de la migraña.

Lemy está entrando ese estado de calma que solo la marihuana puede darle, pero es sacado de golpe por el timbre de su celular.

Lemy contesta esta vez sin ver quien llama, no es que importe, no es que algo importe de verdad.

—Hey.

—Hey Lemy Loud, que tal, ¿estas cerca?, te estamos esperando, bueno mamá te está esperando yo no…—Lina se escucha alegre como siempre.

—Lina Sharp, justo lo que me receto el doctor, sí, estoy por llegar solo estoy tomándome un respiro.

Lina debe haber captado algo en su voz porque preocupada pregunta.

—Lemy ¿estás bien?

—Perfectamente—pero la voz de Lemy es triste y lejana.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Tranquila estoy bien solo…

—¿Dónde estás Lemy? —su voz preocupada le quiebra el corazón.

—En el estacionamiento justo en el tercer piso, solo dame cinco minutos estoy por llegar.

—Voy en este instante, quédate ahí Lemy.

—Está bien, aquí me quedo.

Lemy sigue mirando hacia afuera, esta vez mira de nuevo el cielo, mientras el dulce y aromático humo invade sus pulmones y su mente, y por un momento desea transformarse en ave y volar hacia ese claro cielo de verano con el aroma del otoño acercándose.

Pero no puede seguir imaginando que vuela porque en ese momento los pasos apresurados de Lina lo hacen voltear hacia ella, la peli plateada, se acerca a él y lo mira preocupada.

Lemy la mira con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, y le ofrece el cigarrillo, ella se lo quita y lo tira al suelo, y después de verlo por medio minuto más, lo abraza, muy, muy fuerte.

Lemy se queda helado, sin saber reaccionar, tal vez el porro le pego más fuerte de lo que pensó, o tal vez es el olor del cabello de Lina lo que lo tiene drogado ahora.

—¿Que pasa Lemy?

—Nada, solo estaba fumando un poco.

—Lemy…

—¿sí?

—¿confías en mí?

Y Lemy se quiebra, es lo último que quiere, parecer un marica frente a Lina, pero no puede detenerse, siente como algo dentro se rompe, y entonces abraza a Lina, muy muy fuerte, y comienza a llorar.

—Confió en ti.

Trsut on you

Raspbery Rock

 **Hola chicos, aquí Ink Heart… a la mierda esto son tres y media de la madrugada, mi musa es una chica caprichosa, y sobre todo nocturna, asi que o me quedo hasta la madrugada escribiendo o se va al carajo la idea, asi que esta vez no hay saludos, lo siento de veras los compensare en el próximo, pero gracias por los comentarios, me impulsan, sin mas por el momento, nos leemos luego.**


	7. Chapter 7:Thank You

Thank You

Lemy y Lina veían como Samantha comía su Banaba Split, bueno Lina la veía, Lemy evitaba mirarla demasiado pues entre que quería esconder el rojo de sus ojos, por el cigarrillo de marihuana, no porque hubiese llorado en el hombro de Lina hasta tranquilizarse, no hermano eso jamás pasó, y la otra razón para no verla directamente era que verla comiendo una banana bañada de helado y crema batida… era realmente duro, duro como mi…

— ¿Estas disfrutando de tu helado mami?—Lina pregunto con una voz más dulce que el chocolate que se derramaba sobre el helado.

Samantha que estaba realmente feliz, ya que ahora poseía uno de los pocos poster firmados por Slash, había muchos cuando el tipo vivía e incluso después de su muerte, pero pasó aquello del psicópata ese que se dedicó a matar a los fans de Guns and Roses, y a robar sus colecciones, y cuando la policía lo atrapo incendió su casa llena de todo aquello junto con él, que te puedo decir hombre, el tipo estaba loco, aunque te lo dice el hijo de un sujeto que tiene diez hijos con sus hermanas, asi que…

Como sea Samantha está contenta con el poster, y el helado le ha multiplicado esa alegría por tres, asi que es un buen momento para convencerla de dejarme acompañarlas a Chicago.

—Sip, es mi favorito—Samantha dio otra lamida a la punta del plátano, maldita sea porque no usaba la cuchara como alguien normal.

—Pues ¿sabes qué otra cosa disfrutaríamos?

Samantha simplemente levanto una ceja en señal de pregunta.

—Ir a Lollapalooza con compañía—Lina le sonrió como lo haría Lizy al pedirle a Lemy que le bajara el tarro de galletas aun cuando no se había comido sus vegetales.—y que mejor compañía que un hombre fuerte e inteligente, asi estaríamos a salvo, protegidas.

Lemy tenía ahora definitivamente la mirada hacia el suelo, pues con el sonrojo de su rostro no se atrevía ni siquiera a voltear.

—Y ¿desde cuándo tú necesitas protección? señorita "no le temo a nada"—Samantha le preguntó divertida, Lina siempre había sido independiente y valiente, asi que definitivamente no era buena excusa aquella, eso demostraba cuan desesperados estaban.

—Yo solo digo que definitivamente estaríamos más seguras acompañadas de alguien más, y que mejor que Lemy, el adora el Rock, es listo, y divertido, tienes que admitir que es perfecto.

Lemy ahora definitivamente tenía la cara ardiendo, escuchar a Lina decir todo aquello sobre él era… alucinante, nunca pensó que alguien a parte de Lizy lo tuviese en tan alta estima.

Samantha seguía lamiendo aquella banana como si fuese un… mientras hacía gesto de pensar profundamente.

—Y ¿Lemy ya pidió permiso?—la rubia lo miraba desconfiada.

—Sí—Lemy contestó de inmediato.

Sam ahora lo veía incrédula.

—¿Le dijiste a tú mamá con quien irías?

Lemy vio un poco de… ¿miedo? En el rostro de la bella mujer, pero supuso que se debía al hecho de saber que sus padres eran tan irresponsables como para enviar a un niño de trece años a otro estado, a una celebración llena de rock, drogas y sexo, con una extraña.

—Emmmm… le dije a mamá que iría con una amiga y su mamá, no exactamente contigo.

Samantha dio un suspiro, aliviada.

Lemy sabía que por alguna razón Sam, no le gustaba la idea de conocer a su madre, lo averiguo un día en que él le comento que su mamá tocaba en una banda de rock los fines de semana en los bares locales, Lemy pensó que la rubia querría conocer a Luna inmediatamente, pues él mismo había escuchado a Sam tocar la guitarra más de una vez y era bastante buena.

Pero, para su sorpresa la rubia no solo no quería pertenecer a la banda, sino que prácticamente le había echo prometer que no le dijese a Luna que él la conocía, cuando el preguntó el por qué, como respuesta recibió un "nos conocíamos en la prepa" Lemy comprendió que tal vez fuesen amigas, y ahora con toda la mierda que rodeaba a su mamá Sam no quería tener que ver con ella, Lemy aún no sabía por qué Sam era tan amable con él, cuando se negaba a ver a su madre, pero respetaba eso, nadie quiere que lo vean al lado de una de la putas de Lincoln Loud.

—Mira… si pueden conseguir para tu boleto y Lu… y tú madre te da permiso adelante.

Lina lanzó sus brazos al cuello de Lemy y comenzó a rebotar eufórica, el chico solo atino a sonrojarse y rascarse la nuca, nervioso y extasiado por la noticia.

Ahora solo quedaba convencer a "su tío" y a su madre.

Lina y Lemy salieron a la entrada de "M is for Music", y se quedaron frente a frente un momento, Lina estaba completamente feliz de una vez más salirse con la suya, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada al tratarse de todo lo que respecta a Lemy Loud.

—Gracias… por convencer a tu mamá de llevarme.

—No es nada, de verdad quiero que vengas conmigo… con nosotras. —esta vez fue turno de Lina de sonrojarse.

—Y gracias por… lo otro—Lemy bajó la vista avergonzado y triste.

—No pasa nada, siempre puedes llamarme si te sientes mal.

Lemy no contesto nada pero asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos se miraron nerviosos, de nuevo sin saber cómo despedirse, Lina levanto el puño y Lemy lo chocó, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta Lina se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lemy caminaba sobre nubes mientras se dirigía hacia la repostería, Lina habida convencido a su madre de llevarlo a Lollapalooza, y como extra le había dado un beso…

Lo se hermano, fue en la mejilla, no tienes por qué recordármelo, pero fue un beso, y ya te lo había dicho ella no hace eso con nadie.

Mierda si esto sigue asi tendré que ir ahorrando, ya sabes para la boda y eso, los anillos no son baratos…

Venga hombre, sé que solo tengo solo trece pero tú la has visto, dime que no es la indicada, te reto.

El castaño estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta de que no solo había llegado a la pastelería, sino que estaba a punto de pasar de frente a ella.

—Lemy—la voz de Lacy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El chico giro para verla recargada en el cristal que separaba al mundo de un sinfín de deliciosos postres.

—Oh—no se le ocurrió que decir además de eso.

Lacy entro a la repostería evadiendo la mirada de su hermano.

Cuando Lemy le entregó la nota de compra a uno de los empleados, y este se fue a la parte trasera a traerlo, miro a su hermana que veía los diferentes postres que llenaban las estanterías y repisas del local, la castaña se quedó de pie frente a un enorme mostrador donde media docena de pasteles para boda se exhibían, todos y cada uno de ellos parecía sacado de la mente de una quinceañera cursi.

Lacy los veía tristemente, anhelante, como queriéndolos tocar, pero Lemy sabía que no era el merengue y ni las rosas y flores echas con chantilly lo que su hermana deseaba, no, era lo que significaba aquellas tartas, algo que estaba negado para Lacy y sus hermanas.

Lemy trago el nudo amargo que se le había formado en la garganta, y por un momento deseo poder abrazar a la niña y decirle que todo estaría bien, hacerla sentir mejor, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo sin ser un maldito hipócrita y sádico, solo hace una hora él le dejo claro que nunca la vería de esa forma, mimarla y consolarla ahora no era la mejor idea.

Asi que solo espero a que el muchacho aquel regresara con su paquete.

De nuevo en silencio, de nuevo lado a lado, y de nuevo caminando, ambos hermanos se dirigían al estacionamiento, el silencio de ahora era peor que el que les envolvía en el supermercado, esta vez era un silencio impuesto no por una regla entre hermanas, era algo provocado por el mismo Lemy, y eso hacia toda la diferencia.

Lacy caminaba lentamente con la vista hacia el suelo, el chico llevaba una caja bastante voluminosa en sus brazos.

Lemy quería decir algo, lo que sea que rompiera aquel sofocante ambiente.

Pero hermano, ¿qué diablos le digo ahora?, que puedo decir cuando acabo de gritarle que jamás tendrá de mi lo que ella quiere, y es que, si solo fuera para aplacar su dolor, lo haría, ¿sabes?, pero aun cuando la mitad del tiempo estoy pensando en mandar todo a la mierda y entrarme a… la tradición familiar, sé que no es la solución, lo he pensado un sinfín de veces y definitivamente ceder no resultara en nada bueno, asi que aquí estamos lastimando a mis hermanas por su propio bien, aunque ellas se nieguen a verlo.

Ambos llegaron a la Van, y metieron el pastel dentro. Lacy de inmediato se sentó en su anterior sitio y recargó la cabeza en el vidrio, se notaba a leguas que estaba triste.

Lemy salió y recargándose en la camioneta preparo otro porro, normalmente no fumaba frente a su familia, excepto por Lupa con ella había compartido buen material y buenos momentos.

El chico dio un calada mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba el rostro para soplar el humo, ¿bonito día verdad? Tal vez debió aceptar la invitación de la chica aquella. O tal vez debiera saltar de ese estacionamiento, estaban en el tercer piso asi que con suerte y se mataba.

Cuando Lynn, Lizy y Liby regresaron cargadas de dulces y una piñata en forma de pony o algo parecido, de inmediato sintieron el tenso ambiente, Lizy salto a los brazos de Lemy quien afortunadamente ya se había acabado el cigarrillo, la pequeña sintiendo el malestar de Lemy lo animo a jugar con ella y Domi, los siguientes minutos se la pasaron descubriendo todas las funciones del juguete mecánico de la pequeña rubia.

Lemy trataba de ignorar el hecho de que Lynn estaba murmurando con Lacy quien se negaba a darle alguna respuesta concreta a su actitud depresiva.

Cuando por fin Lupa y compañía regresaron con algunas bolsas en la mano, muchas de ellas de la tienda de ropa, al parecer tía Leni había llevado a las chicas de compras, Lemy y Lizy habían logrado que Domi trepara al cofre de un Prius blanco, y ahora trataban de que el monstruo rompiera el parabrisas.

—Lem-lem no hagas eso, el dueño podría enojarse—Leni camino hasta él y le ofreció una bolsa con el logo de Oggie jeans —te compre unos pantalones nuevos, esos que traes están viejos y pasados de moda, también te compre unas camisas preciosas, podemos venir por algunas chaquetas otro día.

Lemy acepto los regalos, mientras pensaba en cuanto le darían por aquellas prendas en la tienda de segunda mano donde compraba todos sus atuendos.

No me mires asi, se lo que piensas, ¿vender la ropa que la dulce Leni me ha regalado?, viejo si me pongo estas cosas pareceré uno de esos chicos coreanos que tan famosos son hoy en día.

—Vamos Lizy-Lizard es hora de irnos—y mi hermanita va por su nuevo amigo y sube a Vanzilla.

Dentro solo Leni habla alegremente, todos los demás estamos en silencio, Lupa me mira curiosa, seguramente ya notó el humor de Lacy.

— ¿Que pasó Lemy, tu mala y pervertida hermana trato de tocarte tu sitio especial?—Lupa me muestra esa vampírica sonrisa que posee.

Esta vez soy yo quien levanta el dedo medio, no estoy de humor para esta mierda.

El camino a casa es largo pero con Lizy en mi pecho y el efecto de la hierba puedo dormitar tranquilo.

Cuando entro a la casa y después de dejar el pastel en la nevera, escapo de ahí, no deseo estar con nadie por el momento y como el marica que soy, me escondo debajo del pórtico.

Y aquí estamos de nuevo hermano, justo donde comenzamos, ¿recuerdas? Son las cuatro de la tarde pronto me llamaran a comer, y tendré que soportar otra sesión de burlas de mis hermosas hermanas, que se jodan, no lo haré, a la mierda eso, solo comeré cereal o algo parecido, prefiero morir de hambre a pasar por esa porquería de nuevo.

Aunque gracias al último porro comienzo a sentir mucha hambre hermano, eso es lo único malo de Mary, claro que te relaja y ayuda a escapar por un rato, pero joder si provoca hambre, y no me traje ni una triste bolsa de papa fritas.

A la mierda eso también, ahora solo quiero pensar en Lina y en que en octubre iremos juntos a uno de los mejores festivales de música del país, eso es algo bueno viejo, lo único bueno de este día en realidad, porque todo lo demás es pura mierda, aun no me decido que se lleva el trofeo, por un lado tenemos el hecho de que por un momento creí que podría recuperar a Lacy, a mi hermana, al menos a la hermana que conocía antes del verano, solo para descubrir que no es posible, que haga lo que haga, mis hermanas me quieren solo para una cosa, para ellas nuestra relación anterior puede irse al infierno, lo que buscan es un pene y punto. Sí, eso fue bastante malo.

Pero ¿recuerdas eso de llorar en el hombro de la niña que me gusta? Joder que estuvo mal, que manera más patética de mostrarse ante Lina, si antes tenía pocas oportunidades de llegar a algo serio con ella, acabó de fastidiarla, ¿qué chica quiere salir con un hombre que se pone a llorar en medio de un estacionamiento a plena luz del día?

Bueno pero aun asi ella me besó, ¿verdad?, eso significa algo ¿cierto?

Joder que hambre.

Lemy se rinde a los ruidos que su estómago está haciendo y se arrastra a la salida de su escondite, cuando se pone de pie para sacudirse, se topa viendo Liena cuidando de la parcela de tomates que sembró, las hojas y ramas se aferra a unas varas que, él le ayudo a poner para que sus vegetales tuviesen donde trepar.

Lemy tiene mucho cuidado de nunca orinar en ese sitio, su lluvia dorada es exclusiva de las flores que su padre se empeña en cultivar, escuchaste bien flores, ese tipo es un maldito maricón afeminado, es raro, friki, y se dedica a dibujar comics, como diablos enamoró a nueve mujeres, a nueve fantásticas mujeres.

Lemy ni siquiera puede comenzar a comprenderlo, en su caso es sencillo sus hermanas quieren acostarse con él porque crecieron pensando que los hermanos hacen eso, pero por lo que sabía sus abuelos no eran unos pervertidos, y no estaban relacionados, asi que ¿de dónde mierda sacaron eso de quererse joder a su hermano?

Hombre, de verdad quieres que crea que mi padre es tan genial que de alguna manera sedujo a una docena de mujeres simplemente asi.

Alguna mierda rara debió pasar para que algo como eso suceda, tal vez tía Lisa fabrico alguna feromona que volvió locos a todos y los obligó a aparearse desenfrenadamente o algo por el estilo, ya sabes alguna mierda que hacía que mis tías se comportasen como perras en celo o algo asi, porque ya te digo que no es normal, no, eso es una tontería, un virus que hace que las personas se vuelvan locas por el sexo, eso parece sacado de uno de esos fanfics que Loan lee y escribe a veces.

O tal vez el sujeto es un maldito dios en la cama y por eso cada mujer que toca se derrite en sus manos.

Esa era otra cosa que molestaba a Lemy, el saber que Lincoln Loud era bueno en el sexo, era como… ¿alguna vez trataste de ser mejor que alguien en los deportes, en los videojuegos o algo parecido?, bueno algunos chicos quieren ser como sus padres, o superarlos, dependiendo a lo que se dediquen, o lo que sea.

En mi caso he crecido escuchando como mis tías le suplican por pasar la noche con él, como gimen y gritan su nombre cuando se las folla, lo bueno que es, lo grande que la tiene.

Hermano, no entiendes lo que es saber que tu padre ya estaba mojando bragas a los once y tú tienes que matarte a pajas a los trece, y sé lo que vas a decir… eres un pajero porque quieres, tienes un monton de niñas que quieren tu virginidad, puedes meterte esa idea por atrás, no quiero follarme a una de mis hermanas, quiero una novia, una novia de verdad, una que no tenga la misma sangre que yo, y claro quiero ser bueno en el sexo, siempre me he preguntado si seré tan bueno como él, porque aunque no quiera ser como Lincoln Loud en muchas cosas… metería si digiera que no quiero estar a su altura en el plano sexual me pregunto si llegaré a escuchar a una chica decir mi nombre como mi madre lo hace con él.

Hay una chica, es amiga de Leía, ya te he dicho que en su escuela privada nadie sabe lo que ella es, asi que puede tener amigos y esas cosas, bueno, una vez fuimos a un recital, ella bailo ballet, como sea, estaba esta niña creo que se llamaba Gwen, es hermosa, con el cabello castaño y esos ojos avellana que… como sea ella me sonrió y charlamos, creo que le agradé, la conocí como… diez minutos, y ya estaba pensando en el nombre de nuestros hijos hermano, pero claro Leía llegó y la asustó también fue mala conmigo, creo que esa fue la primera vez que de verdad fue mala conmigo, ya sabes, tiró a matar.

Ahora sé que Leía solo marcaba su territorio, ahora sé que ella estaba celosa, en ese momento creí que solo quería alejarme de su amiga porque yo le daba vergüenza o algo asi, ya sabes lo normal.

Lemy deja de admirar la ternura y dedicación que Liena le pone al cuidado de sus tomates, aun puede recordar cuando la chica lo obligaba a ayudarla a plantar las semillas abonar la tierra y regar las plantas juntos, ahora daría lo fuera por que alguna de ellas lo obligase a hacer cosas normales juntos.

Lemy entra a la cocina y ve como Luan está cocinando, es su turno, no es la mejor pero tampoco es tan mal como Lynn.

El chico abre la nevera y saca un litro de leche, Luan voltea apara verlo y pronto el silencio incomodo que sigue a Lemy como un perro fiel hace su aparición, los dos se miran asustados y avergonzados.

Lemy rápidamente toma una caja de cereales y algunas golosinas más de la alacena, y se marcha de ahí, una de las ventajas de que tu tía no te hable es que no puede regañarte por robar chatarra antes de comer.

Lemy entra a su cuarto y pone seguro a la puerta, enciende la televisión de bulbos que descansa enfrente de su cama, y sintoniza alguna cosa solo por matar el silencio que reina en su pequeño cuarto.

Horas más tarde, Lynn interrumpe un capítulo de los Simpson y le dice que lo espera en el gimnasio, Lemy quiere negarse pero el entrenamiento le ayuda a sacar mucha de la furia y frustración que lleva dentro, en realidad es por eso que comenzó a ir con su tía, el mejorar su condición física y pulir su físico son efectos colaterales.

Lemy se pone un chándal viejo de color gris y una sudadera a juego.

—Muy bien ya sabes la rutina para calentar—Lynn ni siquiera lo mira, esta acostada levantando unas pesas, su voz es fría.

Y eso es raro hermano, esta mujer no desperdicia oportunidad para jugar conmigo, la mitad de mi tiempo aquí lo dedico a ejercitarme la otra mitad a resistir los coqueteos de Tía Lynn.

Pasa media hora entre la bicicleta, sentadillas y una aserie de abdominales, cuando Lemy comenzó hace dos meses no podía hacer ni siquiera una.

—Bien ponte los guantes y el protector—Lynn que desde hace rato está golpeando el costal con movimientos expertos de boxeo está respirando agitadamente y su rostro esta rojo por el ejercicio, o por la furia.

Lemy obedece, y cuando está listo se pone frente al enorme costal que cuelga de la cadena.

Pero Lynn aparta de una patada el objeto y lo mira… ¿enojada?

—Hoy vamos a practicar entre nosotros.

Lemy pasa saliva nervioso.

— ¿Crees que es buena idea?, aun no soy tan bueno ¿sabes?

—En realidad he escuchado que eres bastante… rudo, quiero probar que tanto.

Lemy suspira, al parecer Lacy al final si le dijo que sucedió entre ellos.

Ambos se ponen en guardia, y Lemy trata de recordar todos los consejos relacionados con la defensa personal que ha estado recibiendo de su tía los últimos dos meses.

El chico levanta sus puños enguantados para protegerse el rostro y cuando apenas está buscando el equilibrio sobre sus pies, un puñetazo le sacude su guardia haciendo que el mismo se golpee el rostro.

El chico aturdido trata de recuperarse, pero un nuevo golpe esta vez a la izquierda lo tambalea.

Lemy trata de protegerse los lados del rostro que es donde la pequeña mujer está apuntando pero cuando está listo para recibir otro golpe, este llega en su abdomen justo debajo de las costillas, el dolor es tan agudo que Lemy se dobla y cae sobre sus rodillas.

Maldita sea hermano, eso duele, mucho.

—Vamos Lemy, levántate.

Lemy se levanta respirando con dificultad, de nuevo en guardia y de nuevo recibe sin previo aviso los golpes de Lynn quien es obvio no se está midiendo esta vez.

Lemy trata de bloquear lo mejor que puede escapando de los guantes de su tía, pero la castaña es demasiado buena, y pronto lo tiene de rodillas de nuevo.

—Tía… espera… me rindo—Lemy trata de recuperar el aliento mientras lucha contra el dolor de su costado, Lynn a estado castigando su hígado todo el tiempo.

—Claro que te rindes, es lo único que sabe hacer, eso y hacer llorar a las niñas.

Lemy suspira, por supuesto, Lynn está castigándolo, debía haberlo imaginado.

—Yo no… no es mi intención, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

— ¿eso crees?, ¿crees que ver a mi niña triste no tiene nada que ver conmigo?

Lemy se levanta y tira un puñetazo, el primero de su parte, está comenzando a enojarse, una cosa es discutir y pelear con sus hermanas sobre este tema, pero otra muy diferente cuando sus tías se meten, asi como no soportó escuchar a Luan ofreciéndole a Liby como si fuese un buen producto, no soporta a Lynn castigandolo por haber rechazado a Lacy.

Lynn sonríe al sentir los golpes de Lemy, pero cubre todos ellos, y esquiva la mayoría.

— ¿Crees que disfruto viéndolas sufrir, crees que es divertido?

—Lo que creo es que Lyra te ha llenado de mierda la cabeza.

Lemy se queda quieto un momento, el aire se volvió hielo en sus pulmones y la sangre fuego en sus venas.

Por unos segundos ambos se quedan quietos mirándose, y de repente Lemy estalla.

— ¡No metas a Lyra en esto, nunca vuelvas a hablar de ella!

Los golpes que lanza ahora carecen de toda técnica, pero rebosan de furia y fuerza bruta, Lynn aun con una guardia perfecta es sacudida violentamente por su sobrino, la castaña debe esforzarse por no ser derribada, la altura superior de Lemy le da la ventaja, y hay un par de golpes que conectan en su rostro y de no ser por la protección está segura que acabaría con un ojo morado al menos.

Lemy grita con cada golpe sacando toda la frustración que lleva dentro todo el dolor que le causa la situación en la que se encuentra, pero pronto sus golpes pierden fuerza pues la furia como una llamarada pronto se apaga y el cansancio n hace acto de presencia.

Lynn aprovecha esto para regresar al niño unos cuantos golpes que por tercera vez lo derriban, esta vez Lemy no trata de levantarse.

Ambos respiran entrecortadamente, ambos se miran con furia, Lynn tiene lágrimas en sus ojos que luchan por no ser derramadas.

—No sabes todo lo que pasamos para poder estar todos juntos, y tú que puedes estar con ellas sin esconderte sin…

Lynn deja de hablar y abatida sale del cuarto.

Cuando Lemy sale por fin del gimnasio de Lynn, se encuentra con Lyra en el pasillo, la chica ha regresado temprano, tiene en sus manos un emparedado y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Se los da a Lemy quien come en silencio.

—Escuché que estabas aquí arriba, y pensé que no querrías que se repitiera lo de anoche asi que te preparé algo. —Lyra lo mira comer—Vi lo que pasó al último.

Lemy deja de masticar, y evita su mirada, seguramente Lyra no aprueba el modo violento en el que ataco a su tía.

—Gracias por… defenderme.

Lyra tiene un ligero sonrojo en esas mejillas pecosas y lo mira ilusionada.

Lemy se siente extraño bajo esa mirada, pero decide seguir comiendo para ignorarla.

—Entra al baño te traeré ropa, anda.

El chico se bebe el jugo de un trago y obedece.

Sube al baño de los niños, no hay fila, y es obvio pues todos están abajo cenando.

Cuando entra se da cuenta que Lyra no solo le ha preparado la cena, la bañera está llena hasta el tope de agua caliente, y espuma, el aroma especiado que flota en el aire lleno de vapor, le dice que ha usado de esas sales aromáticas que tanto le gustan a ella y a Leía.

Lemy se desnuda y se mete a la tina, el agua está casi hirviendo, justo como le gusta, y el chico se recuesta mientras siente como el agua caliente relaja sus cansados y tensos músculos.

Por fin desde que gritó a su tía Lemy deja escapar un largo suspiro…

Mierda, las cosas se pusieron intensas con Lynn, pero era de esperarse, no lastimas al cachorro de un león sin consecuencias.

Lemy está a punto de dormirse cuando escucha la puerta del baño abrirse.

— ¿Cómo está el agua?—Lyra pregunta mientras pone un monton de ropa y toallas encima de la tapa del excusado.

—Perfecta—suspira Lemy.

Lyra sonríe complacida… y comienza a desnudarse.

Cuando se quita su última prenda, sus bragas, entra a la bañera, Lemy mantiene los ojos cerrados, mientras escucha el chapoteo del agua.

Lyra toma la regadera que está conectada a una de esas mangueras metálicas flexibles que sirven para poder dirigir el chorro de agua a donde tú quieras.

—Ven Lemy deja te lavo el cabello.

Lemy abre los ojos y la ve ahí con los pechos bajo el agua y las burbujas impidiéndole ver… el niño solo puede observar los hombros pálidos y pecosos de Lyra.

Se lo que piensas hermano, justo ahora estas bañándote con tu hermana totalmente desnuda y bla, bla, bla… hombre ni se te ocurra decir nada, ya viste lo que paso con Tía Lynn, y si me enfrente a una experta en boxeo, bueno… no quiero tener problemas contigo viejo, creo que vamos muy bien hasta ahora.

Lemy se acurruca entre las piernas de Lyra, ella lo abraza, y el chico tiene que admitir que es raro sentir los pechos desnudos de su hermana en su espalda, pero ya te dije hermano ella es como mi madre.

Lyra le enjabona el largo cabello y procede a lavarlo, mientras tararea una canción.

— ¿Día difícil? —ella pregunta

—Si… lo normal—Lemy de nuevo tiene los ojos cerrados pero esta vez para que el jabón no entre en sus ojos.

—Pues ya terminó, ya estoy aquí

—Lo se

Cuando Lyra enjuaga el cabello de su hermano este se recarga completamente en el pecho de Lyra, mientras ella lava su propio cabello.

— ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

—Por favor.

Lyra ha llevado ambas pijamas, asi que Lemy sale primero de la bañera y se cambia de espaladas a Lyra.

Y cuando es turno de la chica él está muy ocupado secándose el cabello como para ver nada.

Salen al pasillo, Liby y Lupa están en la fila, ambas los miran no están sorprendidas, molestas sí.

Pero ninguna dice nada la presencia de Lyra las frena.

Esta vez Lemy no se despide, no tiene fuerzas para otro rechazo.

Cuando ambos están entre las cobijas de la cama de Lemy, Lyra lo abraza y le acaricia el cabello a su hermanito.

— ¿Lyra?

— ¿si?

—Gracias

Thank You

All Tvvins

¿Qué hay?, 3:26 am, aquí esta esté cap., ya en el próximo veremos el cumple de Loan y ya de ahí nos vamos a la escuela, donde espero hacer avanzar esta historia mas rápido, aunque me gusta ver a Lemy convivir con cada una de las chicas de su vida asi que tampoco es tan malo tomarnos el tiempo para cada una, les dije que Lyra y Lemy no tenían una relación normal, aun cuando ambos se nieguen al incesto, es obvio que no es común el amor que se tienen el uno al otro, pero ya veremos hasta donde llega dicho cariño.

 **J.K. SALVATORI: Hey hermano que tal, gracias los comentarios, y si Lemy es bastante genial por sí mismo, medio poser, y esa actitud de soy demasiado cool para las reglas es medio molesta pero amo a este chico, y si definitivamente es un poco cobarde, pues aunque ante el mundo puede y se enfrenta diariamente con una sonrisa arrogante, con su familia es débil, aunque siempre está maldiciendo a Linc, nunca lo ha enfrentado realmente, prefiere ignorarlo, y si definitivamente debería hacerlo ya sea para mejorar su relación o siquiera decirle sus verdades, pero para eso va pasar algún tiempo, y hermano tú me comprendes, mi padre también era mi mejor amigo, trabajábamos juntos asi que pase los últimos años conviviendo diariamente con él, imagínate que relación llevábamos, confidentes, amigos, compañeros, pero sin nunca olvidar que él era mi padre y yo su hijo, jamás he amado ni respetado a alguien más que a mi padre. Abraza al tuyo de mi parte, y aunque entre hombres es raro demostrar cariño con palabras, al menos asi me criaron a mí, sé que tendrás algún modo de demostrar ese amor a tu padre, ya sea viendo un partido, o hablando de la juventud de él, etc. Lo que sea aprovecha que lo tienes ahora pues perderlo es perder una parte de ti, una muy grande, un abrazo.**

 **El solitario: esta vez me tarde en actualizar, espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente, que ya será el último antes de regresar a clase, después de eso la historia avanzara mucho más rápido en lo que concierne a tiempo dentro de la historia misma, si la conversación de Lacy es profunda, poco a poco veremos por qué las chicas quieres acostarse con Lemy.**

 **El caballero de las antorchas: Lina solo le presto su hombro para llorar al pequeño, Lemy no se atreve a contarle nada a Lina, le avergüenza todo lo que tiene que ver con su familia, además de que él nunca revelaría a nadie que sus hermanas se le ofrecen de esa manera. Lina por su parte entiende la situación de Lemy asique no le pide explicación alguna.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer: Lacy arruino el momento pero debes comprender que ella de verdad lo quiere de esa forma, y siente celos de Lyra, pues es la única que está realmente cerca de Lemy.**

 **Sin más por el momento, nos leemos luego.**


	8. Chapter 8: Birthday

Birthday

—Nooooo…—el grito que da Lemy al despertar es tan ronco y profundo que se hace daño en la garganta, el chico se sienta en su cama con la mano extendida hacia el frente mientras sus respiración es irregular, su cuerpo esta bañado en sudor frio.

Lyra despierta su lado asustada, y confundida, pero inmediatamente se da cuenta de lo que sucede y abraza preocupada a su hermanito, quien avergonzado y después de calmarse un poco, se acorruca contra Lyra, trata de calmar su ritmo cardiaco, y de secar contra la pijama de su hermana las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas.

— ¿De nuevo ese sueño?—Lyra le acaricia el cabello y la espalda, mientras tararea esa canción con la que lo durmió por vez primera hace trece años.

—Sí…—Lemy tiembla incontrolablemente en los brazos de Lyra

— ¿Quieres contarme?

—No

— ¡Vamos Lem!, puedes confiar en mi, puedes decirme, no tienes por qué guardártelo, te hará daño.

—Esta vez… esta vez fue Lacy… ella fue quien tenía el cuchillo…—el niño solloza entre los pechos cubiertos de algodón de su guardiana.

—Entiendo… pero ya paso, no es real, nada de eso es real, no pueden lastimarte, no dejare que nadie te lastime, aquí estoy Lemy, siempre estaré aquí.

Lemy por fin deja de temblar, y respirando profundamente se calma.

Ambos hermanos se acuestan de nuevo, pero no por ello se separan, al contrario ahora debajo de las cobijas, los dos se abrazan más profundamente.

Lemy se siente avergonzado, como siempre que demuestra debilidad ante alguien, aun cuando sea Lyra quien lo ha visto todo de él, pero estas pesadillas… esta pesadilla, solo es una, siempre la misma, solo pequeños cambios aquí y haya, pero siempre es la misma mierda, fue por estos sueños que Lyra comenzó a dormir con él de nuevo, ambos durmieron en la misma cama en el cuarto que compartían con Loan hasta que Lemy cumplió los siete, y él mismo buscó su independencia.

Pero desde que regresaron del campamento, Lyra dormía casi a diario con Lemy, cuidándolo de esos sueños que lo atormentaban, la sola presencia de Lyra casi siempre evitaba que tuviese pesadillas, pero Lemy suponía que la pelea con Lizy en la tarde había desencadenado aquel episodio en su mente, tenía sentido que la portadora de la daga esta vez fuese Lacy…

—Lo siento… soy patético—Lemy murmuro con el rostro enterrado en la pijama de su hermana mayor.

—No lo eres, solo… no debes culparte es normal que tengas estos sueños después de… del campamento.

—Yo solo quiero… solo quiero que todo regrese a ser como antes.

—Lo sé… yo también. —Lyra le besa la frente.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, arropados por la oscuridad el cuarto de Lemy, que poco a poco va clareando.

— ¿Qué hora es?—pregunta el chico.

—Las seis con veinte… ¿quieres tratar de dormir otro poco?

Lemy niega con la cabeza., lo que provoca cosquillas en la nariz de Lyra que tiene su rostro enterrado en la larga melena de su hermanito.

— ¿Quieres tocar algo?

Lemy asiente, y aunque es genial el calor y la comodidad de su refugio entre las frazadas, Lyra se levanta y toma las guitarras acústicas que están colgadas encima de la cabecera de la cama, los tripies en el rincón son exclusivos de la guitarra eléctrica y el bajo que Luna le regaló a Lemy.

Lyra llevó su propia guitarra al cuarto de Lemy justo para estas ocasiones, Marsha la guitarra de Lemy es una Cort negra mate acústica, Lemy ama a esa chica siempre está hablando de como adora su oscura "piel", Mely la de Lyra es una Kiesel de encino, color purpura difuminado, y es la posesión más valiosa de Lyra, aún más valiosa que su cruz de oro, y eso ya es decir mucho, y es que esa guitarra es única, Lemy se la regalo hace un año, y no, no es única solo por eso, las Kiesel no se venden en las tiendas de música, cada guitarra se manda a hacer personalmente, a gusto y medida del cliente, cada pieza material y cuerda son a elección del dueño, Mely fue hecha por y para Lyra, una manera de Lemy de "obligarla" a tocar con él la guitarra.

La muchacha se negaba a tocar un instrumento tan… ruidoso y sacrílego como lo es la guitarra eléctrica, además de que le recordaba demasiado a su madre, Lyra estaba feliz de dominar el Chelo, el violín, el piano, y últimamente la lira, le parecía tonto llevar el nombre de un instrumento y no saberlo tocar, pero aunque tenía facultades para la guitarra, y en realidad ese fue el primer instrumento que dominó, como señal de rebelión dejó de tocarlo y vendió el par de guitarras que su madre le había regalado, pero Lemy amaba las guitarras, y cuando le pidió que llenará el formulario para pedir una guitarra Kiesel, Lyra no tuvo opción… ahora amaba tocar su hermosa guitarra, ni siquiera sabía cuánto dinero había gastado Lemy o de donde lo había sacado, pero… tendrías que matar a Lyra para que se separara de Mely.

Los dos músicos se sientan en forma india sobre la cama, y mirándose a los ojos, verde sobre azul, sonríen y comienzan a tocar, no necesitan ponerse de acuerdo con la canción.

Los agiles dedos de Lemy comienzan a rasgar las cuerdas y pronto su hermana se une logrando una armonía tranquila pero alegre, el rock está bien para acompañar un buen porro, pero ahora mismo lo que buscan es alejar las sombras que acosan la mente del niño, y asi mientras Lyra y Lemy se sonríen, el niño comienza a cantar, tiene que detenerse y comenzar de nuevo pues la primera palabra le salió quebrada por su garganta lastimada.

 **Lemy: Don't remind me**

 **That some days I'm a windshield**

 **And other days I'm just a lucky bug**

 **As cold iron rails leave**

 **Old mossy trails through the countryside**

Ambas guitarras están ahora tan acompasadas que bien podrían estar siendo tocadas por la misma persona.

 **Lemy: The crow and the bean field**

 **Are my best friends but**

 **Boy, I need a hug**

 _ **Lyra: (Boy, I need a hug)**_

La voz de Lyra se une, y la diferencia es notable, mientras que la voz de Lemy en plena pubertad se escucha forzada para mantener la nota correcta, la afinada y angelical voz de Lyra se abre paso a través con una facilidad y elegancia digna de un lugar en la opera.

 **Lemy: Cuz my heart stops without you**

 **There's something about you**

 **That makes me feel alive**

Ambos se sonríen y a la vez aceleran y magnifican las notas de sus guitarras, la canción es animada, alegre, como el aire del verano que se les termina.

 **Lemy: If the green left the grass on the other side**

 _ **Lyra: (I would make like a tree and leave)**_

 **Lemy: But if I reached for your hand**

 **Would your eyes get wide?**

 _ **Lyra: (Who knew the other side could be so green?)**_

Ahora es turno de Lyra ser la voz dominante, y Lemy solo se queda viendo a sus azules ojos y escucha la canción sabiendo que cada palabra es para él, que de verdad Lyra siente cada estrofa.

 _ **Lyra: Don't remind me**_

 _ **I'm a chickadee in love with the sky**_

 _ **But that's clearly not a lot to crow about**_

 _ **Cuz when the stars silhouette me**_

 _ **I'm scared they'll forget me**_

 _ **And flicker out**_

Y cuando comienza la segunda estrofa le chica le guiña un ojo, lo cual provoca que Lemy ría, y pierda un par de notas, pero no importa pronto están acompasados de nuevo.

 _ **Lyra: I chase honey but I haven't seen the hive**_

 _ **Yeah I didn't look, I didn't even try**_

 _ **But still my heart stops without you**_

 _ **'Cause there's something about you**_

 _ **That makes me feel alive**_

El coro lo cantan juntos aun cuando en la original las voces se turnan.

 **If the green left the grass on the other side**

 **(I would make like a tree and leave)**

 **But if I reached for your hand**

 **Would your eyes get wide?**

 **(Who knew the other side could be so green?**

 **We are honey and the bee**

Y de nuevo es turno de Lemy, el chico ha olvidado su pesadilla por completo, y ahora esta entregado al momento a la canción a la música.

 **Lemy: Backyard of butterflies surrounded me**

 _ **Lyra: I fell in love with you**_

 _ **Like bees to honey**_

 **Lemy: So let's up**

 **And leave the weeping**

 **To the willow tree**

 _ **Lyra: And pour our tears in the sea**_

Ambos están emocionados, mirándose a los ojos, pero Leni los cierra y alza el rostro al techo cuando a todo pulmón canta la siguiente parte.

 **Lemy: I swear**

 **There's a lot of vegetables out there**

 **That crop up for air**

 **Yeah I never thought**

 **We were two peas in a pod**

 **Until you suddenly bloomed**

 **Then I knew**

 **That I'd always love you**

Lemy dice esto último mirándola directo a los ojos, quiere que sepa que lo dice de verdad, que es una promesa.

 _ **Lyra: (Oh I'd always love you too)**_

Y Lyra sonrojada, y con una sonrisa que está reservada a Lemy y solo a Lemy le contesta, jurándole lo mismo.

 **Ambos: If the green left the grass on the other side**

 **(I would make like a tree and leave)**

 **But if I reached for your hand**

 **Would your eyes get wide?**

 **(Who knew the other side could be so green?)**

Esta vez el coro es susurrado, las notas más calmadas y más suaves como contándose un secreto, anticipando el final de la balada.

 **Lemy: And if I reached for your hand**

 **For the rest of my life**

 _ **Lyra: (Who knew the other side could be so green?)**_

Al terminar ambos están agitados, pero esta vez es por la emoción y el placer de demostrarse el talento con el que fueron heredados por su madre, la música, Lyra y Lemy son eso, música, ella las suaves melodías arrancadas de un chelo o un violín, las delicadas notas de un piano, él el llanto de una guitarra tocada en sus notas más agudas, el grito estruendoso de un bajo, y el ritmo feroz de una batería azotada por la pasión de unas baquetas.

Y cuando tocan juntos, son pasión, y dulzura, ferocidad y elegancia, valor y delicadeza, dolor y consuelo.

— ¿Mejor?—Lyra pregunta agitada, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo y la emoción

—Mejor—Lemy baja la mirada a su instrumento, los azules ojos de Lyra son demasiado brillantes para poder mirarla fijamente.

Lemy no pude ver ya que ahora su vista está en las cuerdas de Marsha el chico las acaricia con ternura, pero Lyra está inclinándose hacia él y dirige su mano a la mejilla del niño, los azules ojos de la muchacha están entrecerrados y nublados por el amor, y cuando está a punto de tocarlo…

—Podrían callarse hay personas tratando de dormir aquí—los golpes en la pared de tabla roca, que bien podrían ser de papel, los hacen saltar del susto, la voz de Leía que descansa el lado de resuena a través del delgado muro que los separa.

Los dos músicos se miran, y después ríen histéricos, lo cual causa una ronda más de golpes en la pared.

—Mejor guardamos silenció, nunca es bueno hacer enojar a la princesa—Lemy susurra risueño.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver televisión abajo?

— ¿No tienes que prepararte para la universidad?

—Me tomaré el día libre, es cumple de Loan, ¿cierto?

—Cierto

Los dos salen al pasillo, y cuando están por bajar las escaleras, Lemy se desvía hacia el baño, siempre está jugándosela al orinar en el jardín, asi que cualquier oportunidad de aliviarse como una persona normal es bienvenida.

—Ahora te alcanzo.

Lyra asiente y baja.

Cuando Lemy termina su negocio, se mira en el espejo, y ve que las ojeras que últimamente estaban desapareciendo gracias a la compañía de Lyra, han vuelto, no son tan marcadas como cuando regresaron del lago, pero aun asi se hacen notar, no solo es la desvelada lo que le afecta, es la pesadilla en sí, al parecer aun dormido el huir en sueños lo agota y eso se nota.

El niño se refresca con agua fría y trata de peinarse el largo cabello con los dedos, pero su castaña melena se niega a ser domada, a veces Lemy fantasea con cortarse el molesto cabello, pero quien dijo que ser genial era fácil, y lo sé para ti no luzco genial, pero dile eso a Slash, o a Ozzy Osbourne, y esos tipos eran los amos.

Lemy baja al primer piso y camina hacia la escalera que está a medio pasillo, como dije ¿quién mierda diseño esto?, el chico está pensando que en lugar de T.V. Lyra y él podrían escuchar algo de música, pero para eso tendría que regresar por su celular y unos audífonos…

El chico es sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos, cuando un gemido largo y femenino resuena en el silencio de la casa, Lemy se congela, y mira a su izquierda, la puerta llena de pegatinas dedicadas a bandas de rock y punk de su madre está frente a él, y de nuevo un gemido profundo sale de ahí, y ahora con sus sentidos enfocados también puede escuchar como los resortes de la cama rechinan rítmicamente, mientras murmullos y jadeos escapan por debajo de puerta.

Lemy tiene la cara roja de vergüenza, no es la primera vez que escucha aquello, pero siempre es incómodo, y… frustrante.

Es asqueroso y molesto atestiguar el placer que sus tías o su madre sienten al estar con ÉL, es un recordatorio de lo importante que es, de lo grandioso que es Lincoln Loud, de cómo tiene un harem para él solo, es un recordatorio de todo lo malo en la vida de Lemy y sus hermanas, de todo lo incorrecto, es una manera de decir que, no solo NO se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho, al contrario está orgulloso y disfruta haciéndolo de nuevo, porque ¿a quién le importa un monton de niños?, ¿a quién le importa si son fastidiados diariamente por ser fenómenos?, ¿a quien le importa si un par de ellos nacen con defectos o trastornos?, a la mierda la loca de la esquizofrenia, y que se joda la chica muda, tiremos los dados de nuevo, a ver qué nueva abominación sale en la siguiente, pero aunque escuchar a Lucy, o a Lola en éxtasis es jodido, escuchar la voz de su mamá es infinitamente peor, porque esos dulces y aterciopelados gemidos podrían ser para Lemy…

No pienses en ello, no lo hagas viejo, no vayas ahí.

Lemy baja furioso y… un poco excitado las ultimas escaleras, y se sienta a lado de Lyra quien le ofrece una taza de chocolate caliente, Lemy se recarga en ella y ven la televisión que a esa hora tan temprana solo pasan noticieros, y plaza sésamo, o alguna mierda parecida.

— ¿Todo bien?—Lyra lo mira preocupada.

Lemy a veces odia que Lyra lo conozca tan bien.

—Mamá y él están haciéndolo—Lemy pasa de mentir, da lo mismo, Lyra se daría cuenta.

—Ignóralos, que no te afecte—Lyra lo abraza protectoramente.

—Pero cuando escuche a mamá…

—No pienses en eso, y mantente lejos de ella.

—Pero la extraño, y no quiero que se enoje.

—Lo sé, pero por ahora es mejor asi, solo hasta que todo se calme un poco, ¿vale?

—Ok, pero ¿podré acompañarla a tocar de nuevo?

—Ya veremos, no me gusta que vayas a esos sitios, ni siquiera sé por qué dejan entrar a niños, y mucho menos me gusta que vayas en días de escuela, que ya me han llamado suficientes veces por dormirte en clase, espero que este año no des tantos problemas.

Lyra lo mira enojada, pero no del todo, Lemy sospecha que disfruta de lidiar con los problemas que él le causa.

—No es mi culpa, entre los imbéciles con los que tengo que pelear y la maestra Cristina, esa tipa me odia, es difícil pasar desapercibido.

—Tal vez es cierto, pero no le des razones para reprobarte de nuevo, y ya te dije que no hay nada genial en golpearte con esos idiotas, solo acúsalos o escapa.

— ¿Y que crean que les tengo miedo?, Lemy Loud no es un marica.

—Lo sé pero un día de verdad van a hacerte daño…

Lemy no contesta, pues no quiere prometerle nada, ya es suficiente con toda la mierda homosexual que se rumorea de él como para que ahora tenga que huir de los bullys de la escuela, y ¿sabes hermano? los golpes de esos idiotas no duelen tanto, y la última vez derribé a uno, claro que gracias a los otros dos terminé en el suelo como siempre, pero por algo estoy entrenando con Tía Lynn, para darles una lección la próxima vez.

Lemy se frota el costado mientras recuerda la paliza que su tía le dio la noche anterior, espera que ella lo acepte de nuevo en el gimnasio, está dispuesto a aguantar otra ronda de boxeo salvaje, de verdad necesita esas sesiones nocturnas de ejercicio, lo ayudan a dormir mejor.

Y ahora que las pesadillas regresaron cualquier ayuda es bienvenida.

Y de nuevo en silencio, viendo como el Conde Contacula enumera los murciélagos tiene, los dos hermanos esperan a que los demás se despierten, o en el caso de sus padres que dejen de follar.

Loan dormía, abrazada a un pikachu de peluche, la mitad que le correspondía en la habitación que compartía con Luna estaba llena de repisas que a su vez estaban atestadas de figurillas de vinil de personajes de anime, comics y videojuegos, también tenía posters, muchos de ellos de chicas voluptuosas y con mínimo de ropa, o imágenes de demonios y monstruos salidos del infierno, la mitad de Lira estaba llena de instrumentos, y libros muchos de ellos religiosos, y en la cabecera de su cama colgaba una cruz de caoba, el contraste era abrumador, y ahora con los adornos festivos, (globos con helio, serpentinas y banderines) aquel cuarto lucia francamente bizarro.

Pero que esperabas hermano, Loan definitivamente no saldrá al jardín para celebrar su cumpleaños y hoy es su día especial, asi que ni siquiera la obligaremos a salir de la cama.

Ahora mismo, Lyra, Liby y Liena están adornando el cuarto con el mayor cuidado del mundo, todo lo hacen en silencio, Liena lleva ventaja en eso, ¿entiendes?

Joder vivir con tantas personas hace que pesques algunos de sus hábitos.

Lemy está recargado en el umbral de la puerta mirando como sus hermanas trabajan sincronizada mente, quiere unírseles, bromear o algo asi, en los cumpleaños anteriores de Loan, igualmente celebrados en esta habitación, Lemy y sus hermanas jugaban a hacerse reír o hablar, ya sabes que alguno hiciese un ruido o algo, era divertido, perdía el que despertara a Loan.

Lemy suspira, lo cual atrae la mirada de Lyra, la chica esta vestida con unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca ajustada, sobre ella una camisa de leñador a cuadros, morada y negra, es raro ver a la chica tan casual, eso sí, sobre sus pechos descansa su cruz de oro.

Mierda Lemy ¿por qué piensas en los pechos de Lyra?

El muchacho es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Lyra con lenguaje de señas le ordena ir por la mesita de la sala.

Lemy suspira de nuevo, como si le molestara la orden, pero la verdad es que está contento de hacer algo, el chico viste uno de los pantalones nuevos de tía Leni, no me veas asi hermano, ya no tenía ropa limpia, y una de esas ajustadas camisas que usan los actores para presumir sus horas en el gimnasio, y aunque la mañana no es fría Lemy lleva una cazadora de cuero marrón, al menos para cubrir un poco aquellas vergonzosas prendas.

Aunque tal vez no se vea del todo mal, cuando salió de su habitación con su nuevo look, Liena que se dirigía al cuarto de Loan se tropezó, por seguirlo con la mirada y no ver por dónde iba, Lemy sonrió alagado e inmediatamente después se reprendió, joder viejo no deberías alegrarte por gustarle a tu hermana, y sin embargo…

Vamos viejo deja de pensar en ello, eres bonito gran cosa, ahora toma esa mesita y súbela al tercer piso.

El niño quita la mierda que esta sobre el mueble, un par de tazas con chocolate, (tal vez debería repetir eso de ver plaza sésamo junto a Lyra de nuevo, fue genial) revistas varias, desde Animal Care, (Lana) hasta un catálogo de lencería (Lola), pasando por Rolling Stones, (Mamá) y una mierda satanista escrita en un idioma que Lemy nunca ha visto, (Lucy), pero las palmas se la lleva una edición ilustrada del Kama Sutra…

Lemy gira los ojos abatido, aún recuerda cuando a los diez bajo de su cuarto por un vaso de agua a media noche y encontró a su padre siendo montado ferozmente por Tía Lisa, el niño se quedó helado, hasta ese entonces solo había escuchado a los adultos follar tras puertas cerradas, no es como si su padre y sus tías follaran en cualquier lado de la casa, a cualquier hora, o delante de los demás, no eran unos malditos pervertidos, vale si eran unos pervertidos pero no exhibicionistas, como sea Lemy se quedó mirando hasta el final, los veía desde lo alto de las escaleras, lo cual le impedía ver el… de su papá, gracias a Dios por los pequeños milagros, asi que su atención se dirigió a los pechos desnudos y perlados de sudor de Lisa, y más aún en su extasiada expresión cuando la científica alcanzó el nirvana… pero no te confundas definitivamente eso no me afectó, no tuve mi primera erección ese día, nop, y esa noche no corrió asustado con su mamá y Luna jamás trato de… y definitivamente que el 90% del porno que veo, sea con chicas con gafas no tiene relación alguna con ese suceso, no señor, gracias al cielo ninguna de sus hermanas usaba gafas por que….

Joder hermano, creí que habíamos hecho un trato, recuerdas eso de golpearme si divago demasiado, pues también aplica para estos casos, espabila, confió en ti.

Lemy levanta la mesita de centro, una cosa hecha de acero y cristal, y joder para ser tan pequeña la maldita pesa lo suyo.

Pero gracias a sus sesiones con Lynn la carga con relativa facilidad, y mientras sube las escaleras puede escuchar el alboroto en la cocina donde su padre prepara el desayuno para toda la familia, pero uno especialmente echo para Loan.

Cuando llega al primer piso, Lana sale de su habitación estirándose, y bostezando.

—Hey, Lem, buenos días, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?—la mujer viste una camisa larga y vieja con el logo del Zoológico y un elefante estampado, la prenda es tan larga que cubre su ropa interior, lo cual el chico agradece enormemente.

—Lo tengo, gracias, ¿hoy no vas al trabajo?

—Sabes que no, es el día especial de Loan—Lana le sonríe mientras se rasca el trasero.

—Solo confirmaba, ¿y Tía Lola?

—Llegará en la tarde, su vuelo salió en la noche.

Lola estaba de viaje en Londres donde estaba presentando unos nuevos modelos de ropa para otoño, se suponía que regresaría en dos semanas más pero… mira podemos ser un monton de pecadores pervertidos, inmorales, pero si hay algo sagrado en esta casa es LA FAMILIA, siempre hemos estado unidos, siempre juntos en las fechas especiales.

Esa es otro de los detalles que hacen mi actual vida aún más jodida, no estoy acostumbrado a sentirme solo, porque al desprecio, asco y odio que los demás sienten hacia nosotros ya me he acostumbrado, inclusive le he agarrado cierto gusto masoquista, crecer con todo eso te vuelve fuerte amigo, te hace sentir un poco rebelde, especial, pero siempre tuve a mi familia para refugiarme y descansar, a mis tías y hermanas para burlarnos del mundo exterior, pero ahora…

Lana se dirige al baño, y cuando se cruzan la mujer le da una nalgada aprovechando una vez más que las manos de su sobrino están ocupadas.

— ¡Oye!—Lemy se aleja tratando de no golpear el mueble de vidrio que lleva.

—Vamos amigo, si no quieres que lo toquen no lo presumas… me gustan tu nuevos pantalones—la salvaje mujer le guiña un ojo.

Decidido, a la primera oportunidad la ropa nueva se va al ejército de salvación.

—Aleja las garras de mi muchacho…—Luna abre su puerta y tallándose los ojos los mira medio dormida.

—Anoche tuviste a Lincoln, al menos podrías compartir a Lemy—Lana le reta.

—Como dije, aléjate de mi niño, o la que va necesitar un veterinario serás tú perra.

Ambas mujeres se miran casi con odio, y después de un rato…

Lana se da la vuelta y se mete al baño.

Lemy que ya tiene los brazos entumidos de cargar por tanto tiempo el mueble, está sudando frio, el enfrentamiento de esas dos "hembras" lo intimidó, y mucho.

Luna deja de tratar de incendiar la puerta del baño con la mirada y voltea hacia su hijo, y su expresión se vuelve toda dulzura y amor.

—Buenos días Love*—esa expresión tan británica y dicha con ese acento que hora ya es perpetuo en su madre le provocan a Lemy un escalofrío por toda la espalda, un escalofrío que se detiene justo al final en su cintura y le da cosquillas en su vientre, y más aún cuando sabe que esa palabra "Love", es solo para él y para su padre.

—Hola… mamá—Lemy se sonroja al pronunciar ese título, mamá, Luna no es la más responsable del clan Loud, pero aun asi es su madre.

—Lana ha estado muy pegada a ti… no la culpo—Luna le sonríe, mientras le da una suave mirada.

—Solo esta agradecida por Lizy.

Luna lleva una mini camisa que deja su vientre y su cintura al descubierto, y la parte de abajo es cubierta apenas por unas pantis minúsculas negras, dejando al descubierto casi todo su cuerpo, asi mismo mostrando los tatuajes que adornan su cuerpo, el más llamativo, una luna tribal en su pubis, la panty es tan pequeña que Lemy pude ver el tatú completo.

—Tocaré este sábado en "The End of World", ¿quieres ir?

Lemy duda, Lyra le acaba de decir que no le agrada que vaya a esos sitios, además de que él mismo no quiere estar tan cerca de su madre, no por el momento…

Luna parece ver su duda, y su gesto se vuelve menos alegre.

—Vamos Lem, ¿ya no te gusta rockear con tu madre?, ¿ya no soy genial?

—Claro que no… digo si… es decir…—Lemy se traba con sus propias palabras. —Eres la mama más genial del mundo, lo sabes.

Luna se ríe de lo lindo que se ve su niño nervioso.

— ¿Entonces?

—Bueno yo… —Lemy baja la mirada abatido.

Luna entonces como recordando algo de repente también desvía la mirada sonrojada.

—Lemy, esa noche yo estaba… no quise… bueno si quise… no quería asustarte…—ahora es turno de la mujer de tartamudear. —Nunca te haría daño… lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

Ambos guardan silencio.

—Le preguntaré a Lyra…—Lemy se muerde la lengua pero ya es demasiado tarde, ve como el enojo ensombrece el bello rostro de su madre.

—Lyra… siempre Lyra, sabes Lemy ella no es tan inocente como tú crees. —Luna le mira triste.

Lemy esta vez baja la mirada, si fuese cualquier otra persona la que pusiera en tela de juicio la integridad de Lyra, ya le hubiese arrojado esta maldita mesita encima, pero es mamá, la amo y la admiro demasiado, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero quiero ser como ella.

—Iré, iré contigo—decide Lemy.

Luna vuelve a sonreír.

—Ese es mi chico—y le revuelve el cabello.

Lemy se estremece…

La familia entera está metida en el cuarto, ya todos han desayunado, y están vestidos, y todos sin excepción tienen un regalo en las manos, la habitación está completamente decorada, y en el centro cuelga la piñata pony.

Leía, a quien le han dado permiso para salir de su encierro esta en un rincón enfurruñada, dirigiendo miradas de odio a Lizy y a Lemy, quien sentado en un banco tiene a Lizy sentada en las piernas, atrapada entre su guitarra y su pecho, Lyra está a su lado con un violín en las manos.

Lincoln Loud está al frente con un desayuno especial, waffles tocino, papas fritas, y una malteada de fresa, una receta completa para un paro cardiaco, pero tan apetitoso que aun cuando Lemy ha desayunado se le hace agua la boca.

A una señal del patriarca Lemy y Lyra comienzan a tocar suavemente y los demás empiezan a cantar la inmortal Happy Birthday, la guitarra y el violín tocados con tanta maestría que logran cubrir y maquillar las desafinadas voces de la enorme familia Loud.

Loan se revuelve entre las cobijas, confundida, pero cuando abre los ojos y ve el espectáculo frente a ella, una sonrisa nerviosa le ilumina el rostro enmarcado por su rubia y revuelta melena.

Normalmente Loan jamás podría estar frente a 19 personas, y mucho menos siendo el centro de atención, lo más probable es que sufriera de un ataque de pánico, pero la pequeña multitud ahí reunida está formada por todos sus seres amados, ellos jamás la lastimarían, ellos no eran monstruos como los que había afuera, y aunque la voz en su cabeza a veces le decía que ellos también la traicionarían y la herirían, ella la ignoraba, pues miles de veces ellos le demostraron que siempre estarían ahí para ella, que la aceptaban aun cuando ella misma no se consideraba digna.

Todos acabaron la canción que fue tocada de forma tranquila, y aunque se acostumbra aplaudir en este punto, no lo hicieron, los aplausos ponían nerviosa a Loan, quien ahora cohibida y avergonzada por tanta atención se cubría el rostro con el pañuelo que Lemy le había obsequiado y que seguía atado a su cuello.

—Feliz cumpleaños hija—Lori se agacho a abrazar a su niña, claro que ese 29 de agosto cumplía 24 años pero para ella siempre seria su pequeña niña.

—Feliz cumpleaños pequeña—Lincoln abrazo a las dos mujeres, loan se acorruco contra sus padres.

— ¿Pequeña?, pero si Loan es la más alta de todos, es una gigante. —Leía no pudo ocultar su enojo al ver que su hermana mayor tenía toda la atención de su padre.

— ¿Quieres volver a tu habitación señorita?—Lana le dedico una mirada con la que había atemorizado a más de un tigre u oso en el zoo.

—No. —Leía se cruzó de brazos y se recargo más en su rincón, aun mas malhumorada que antes.

Cuando Lori y Lincoln dejaron libre a Loan, cada miembro espero su turno para felicitar a la cumpleañera.

Cuando fue el turno de Lemy, Loan se lanzó a su brazos, y enterró su cara en el cuello de su hermanito, Lemy no pudo evitar respirar el aroma de Loan, que gracias a su manía de tardar días en bañarse, era algo agrio, pero aun asi era un buen olor…

Vamos Lemy deja ya de hacer eso, joder.

—Quiero mi regalo de verdad… —dijo Loan apenas soltarlo.

— ¿Y me regresas eso?—Lemy señaló la pañoleta.

Loan se echó para atrás y cubrió con sus dos manos la bandana protectoramente.

Lemy no pudo evitar reírse.

—Primero coma su majestad, ¿o es que ya no te gusta el desayuno especial de papá?—Lincoln fingió estar triste.

—Si me gusta…—Loan arrebato la charola de las manos de su padre y comenzó a comer.

Sus tías simplemente dejaron sus regalos en la cama, y salieron de la habitación, solo se quedaron los niños, Lori y Lincoln.

Mientras Loan desayunaba, Lincoln prendió la televisión que Loan tenía en su cuarto, el por qué la gamer tenía que jugar en la sala, se debía a que abajo estaban sus consolas, si le dejaban jugar en su habitación jamás saldría de ahí, asi que el tenerla en la sala, aunque fuese inmersa en sus videojuegos ya era un avance.

Ahí en su habitación la chica solo tenía un Blu-Ray, Lincoln apretó play para poner lo que fuese que estaba viendo su hija.

En la pantalla una escena de anime apareció, una ciudad de noche, una chica castaña y un tipo de cabello negro estaban frente a frente la chica estaba llorando y el tipo trataba de detenerla, entonces de la nada:

—" **¡Es tal como escuchaste! ¡Las rechacé a todas! ¡Todo para declararme a mi hermana! ¡Soy un pervertido que se enamoró de su hermana!"**

Todos los presentes se quedaron helados mirando aquella caricatura japonesa, y vieron como esos dos personajes comenzaban a gritarse uno al otro, el chico jurándole amor, y ella diciendo que lo que sentían era asqueroso.

Para finalizar con la chica castaña diciendo.

—" **¡En la vida real, el incesto da asco!"**

Y entonces el chico le responde….

— **¡Escúchame Kirino, no te vayas a ningún lado! ¡Cásate conmigo!—El grito resuena en las frías calles de aquella ciudad donde comienza a nevar, los personajes de fondo se quedan en silencio viendo aquella escena.**

Igual que toda la familia Loud.

Y entre lágrimas aquella chica responde

— **Sí.**

Lincoln saliendo de su aturdimiento con dedos temblorosos y torpes apaga el aparto con tanta prisa que casi lo tira.

El silencio es absoluto, y ahora Loan esta no sonrojada, sino pálida, y mira aterrada a Lemy.

Lizy deja de mirar la pantalla y su vista se clava en Lemy, y su mejillas se tiñen de rojo, Lemy decide ignorar eso.

Joder hermano, ¿en serio?, ¿hay caricaturas sobre esta mierda?, ¿qué diablos les pasa a los japoneses?

Lagrimas comienzan a aparecer en los ojos de Loan, Lemy sabe que ahora todos lo están mirando esperando… tal vez que grite una declaración como el chico de cabello negro… y cuando Lemy tiene miedo de tener un ataque de pánico ya sabes asi Loan no será la única en colapsar.

— ¿Quién diablos trajo una piñata, acaso somos mexicanos?—Leia está mirando hacia el pony de papel, esta sonrojada, sabe que está haciendo el ridículo pero continua— ¿qué mierda de caricatura japonesa es esa…? y la comida será italiana… por cosas como esta estados unidos se va al carajo.

Al principio nadie responde, pero Leia mira a Lemy y enojada le dice con la mirada… "Idiota has algo".

—Sabía que algo andaba mal en ti, eres una maldita nazi, bueno eso explica un monton de cosas. —Lemy lanza tratando de seguir el juego.

—Leia no es nazi—Lupa interrumpe, la rubia le sonríe—solo es una perra malvada.

Leia le saca la lengua, pero se nota una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los adultos se miran y respiran tranquilos.

—Niños ese vocabulario—Lincoln los regaña, pero también él está sonriendo.

Y de repente todos comienzan a hablar ya molestarse entre ellos.

Loan que estaba ocultando su rostro detrás de su nuevo pañuelo sonríe nerviosa y se limpia las lágrimas, contenta de que su día especial no se arruinara por su culpa.

La comida se sirve a las dos de la tarde, todos devoran la lasaña de Lincoln mientras ven como Loan esta dándole una paliza a Lynn quien está de pie frente a la pantalla con un mando en cada mano, loan a su lado también, ambas tiran puñetazos al aire, y en la pantalla dividida dos personajes están golpeándose con guantes de boxeo y brazos hechos de resorte.

Lynn está sudando mientras salta a todos lados, cuando en realidad solo los brazos respondes al movimiento del control, loan con una calma impropia de ella, tira combos y combinaciones precisas, esquivando y bloqueando cada movimiento y ataque de su tía, cuando Lynn ya está por morir, Loan hace algo con esos agiles dedos suyos y una fantástica animación hace que el personaje de Loan barra el suelo con el de Lynn y luego lo saque volando del ring.

Una ronda de aplausos suaves, y porras es dirigida a Loan, y muchos abucheos y burlas a Lynn, quien está jadeando y sudando.

—No entiendo, como es posible, se supone que soy la mejor aquí, ¿por qué diablos no puedo ganarle a una chica que esta todo el día sentada en un sillón?

—Es curioso que ahora tú no puedas sentarte ya que Loan te pateo tu trasero ¿entiendes?—Luan se burla mientras enreda en su tenedor una porción de espagueti.

Normalmente la familia entera gime molesta ante los chistes de la comediante, pero esta vez todo ríen la gracia lo que provoca que Lynn se enoje aún más.

—Exijo la revancha—Lynn señala a Loan quien está moviéndose nerviosa por los halagos de su familia.

—No, ya te ha ganado cinco veces, deja a Loan que coma. —regaña a su competitiva hermana.

—Quiero seguir jugando…—Loan ya está preparando una nueva partida.

—Vamos cariño, obedece a papá y come algo, es tu favorito—Lori trata de convencer a su hija.

Han estado asi todo el día desde la mañana, carreras, disparos, deportes, muchos de los juegos de Loan se han jugado ese día, y todos y cada uno de los Louds han sido humillados.

Loan está feliz hombre, aunque siempre juega en línea con otros, Loan no tiene amigos con quien jugar en persona, bueno en realidad los hijos del pecado no tienen amigos, excepto Leia y Lacy, como sea Loan de verdad disfruta cuando alguno de sus familiares juega con ella, el que más a menudo lo hace es mi padre, él también disfruta mucho ese mundillo, por ello la rubia está muy apegada a él, algo que definitivamente no me molesta, porque habría de molestarme eso hermano, no odio que Loan tenga otro favorito, ni hablar.

Asi que ahora la mayor de los niños, no quiere soltar los mandos de sus consolas, pero debe comer.

—Loan ven y di ah—Lemy le apunta con una cuchara llena de raviolis.

Loan mira a su hermano, y luego la pantalla, y de nuevo a su hermano.

La chica deja los controles y se sienta a lado de Lemy quien comienza a alimentarla.

Ella se sonroja por la atención personal de su hermano, lo cual causa un bufido de parte de Leia y de Lacy, y claro un jalón de cabello de parte de Lulu quien está en la cabeza de Lemy y exige que la alimente también.

Cuando la comida concluye, es hora del pastel y regalos.

Loan sopla las velas de un pastel hiperrealista que imita un escenario de Mario Bross, inclusive tiene figurillas de los personajes sobre ella, Lacy inmediatamente se roba a Yoshi y se lo guarda en su overol mientras silva "inocentemente".

Y mientras el pastel es devorado todos comienzan a entregar sus presentes.

Lyra comienza por ser la mayor.

El soundtrack completo de todas las entregas de The Leyend of Zelda en versión filarmónica, edición especial.

Loan está encantada.

Liena le entrega un monton de tarros con conservas dentro, durazno en almíbar, peras en conserva, mermeladas, y más, para una chica que pasa la vida comiendo golosinas es perfecto, y todo esta echo con ingredientes que Liena a cosechado ella misma.

La hija de Leni le desea feliz cumpleaños y le dice que la ama con las manos, Loan la mira sin entender, asi que Lemy traduce.

Liby que toda la celebración se ha mantenido callada y tímida como es su costumbre se levanta y le da un kit de maquillaje, y cuando Loan la mira extrañada…

—Por si alguna vez quieres usarlo, tú que si eres bonita, Liby mira al suelo.

Loan la abraza.

—Tampoco soy bonita, soy rara y huelo mal…

—Las dos son hermosas, asi que dejen de decir tonterías…—Lemy no pudo detenerse, lo siento hermano, pero no puedo soportar que nadie diga algo malo de mis chicas, ni siquiera ellas, espera, ¿mis chicas?

Ambas se sonrojan pero sonríen pues se nota en la voz de Lemy que lo dice en serio.

Lacy le regala la última versión de FIFA para su play station zero.

—No es deporte real, pero... igual puedo animarte mientras lo juegas dice la porrista.

Lupa se levanta y saca de la nada un porta planos como el de Lemy pero del doble de largo, y es negro.

Cuando extiende el enorme papel que guarda todos pueden ver un dibujo estilo anime de Loan, pero esta Loan está usando un sexy vestido rojo, que parece a la vez una armadura, y porta una enorme y hermosa espada roja.

—Sé que te gusta ese anime asi que… te pareces a esa tipa—Lupa dice con su voz desprovista de sentimiento alguno.

Loan la abraza emocionada, y Lemy no pude dejar de desear que Lupa le hubiese regalado el poster a él, Loan de verdad se ve hermosa en ese atuendo…

Joder contigo Lemy Loud.

Lemy mira a Leia y le pide que se adelante, Leia lo mira intrigada pero se encoje de hombros y entrega su regalo saltándose a Lemy.

—Le pedí ayuda a mamá.

Loan saca de una caja un… ¿disfraz? Parece ser el atuendo de la princesa Zelda , si Zelda trabajara en un club para caballeros.

Loan se pone totalmente roja.

—Yo no… ¿por qué usaría esto?

—Lizy entrégale tu regalo. —ordena con esa voz de duquesa que tiene la niña.

La pequeña deja el regazo de Lemy, que ya se convirtió en su sitio favorito para descansar y le entrega un sobre a su hermana mayor.

—Leia y yo pusimos un puesto de limonada, y con el dinero te compramos esto.

Loan saca dos boletos del sobre, para la Comicon en San Diego, la rubia da un gritito de sorpresa.

—Pero se habían acabado después de una hora.

—Mamá tiene contactos, pero si vas debes usar el vestido—Leia sonríe con esa malvada forma suya.

—Tranquila iré con…—Lincoln está a punto de ofrecerse, aunque trabaja en la industria de los comics ahora mismo solo es un inker, le da color a los comics de otros, y no sería la primera vez que lleva a su hija a una convención, han ido dos veces en el pasado y la última vez Loan se mantuvo serena la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero antes de que Lincoln termine la frase…

—Yo quiero ir…—Lemy grita tan alto que provoca un silencio. —Es decir… sería interesante, y escuche que hay conciertos en esas convenciones asi que…

Loan lo mira y después emocionada asiente ferozmente.

—Sí, yo quiero que vayas… si tú quieres… yo quiero… sí—Loan se ve realmente contenta, aunque después mira el sexy disfraz desconfiada.

—Y usare un tonto disfraz si quieres.

¿Qué diablos te sucede Lemy Loud?, esas tonterías son para gordos frikis y vírgenes, y tú solo eres una de esas tres.

Leia ahora mira a Loan molesta, el obligarla a usar ese atuendo ya no le suena a tan buena idea.

—Bueno me toca…—Lemy saca su regalo, una caja bastante grande envuelta en papel azul turquesa.

Cuando Loan lo abre, su ceño se arruga confundida.

—Es una capturadora de video, un micrófono y una cámara—Lemy explica

Loan sigue mirando aquello con desconfianza.

—Mira he visto en internet y hay un monton de idiotas que se están haciendo ricos jugando juegos y subiendo videos de ello, asi que si esos tarados pueden hacerlo, creo que tú que eres como diez veces mejor podrías hacerte millonaria…

— ¿Yo, una youtuber?, pero eso significaría mostrarme en cámara… no, no creo poder.

—Pero no vez que es perfecto, tu no veras a nadie, solo jugaras tus juegos, hablaras y ya luego subes el video y eso es todo, no tienes por qué conversar con ellos o verlos.

Loan se queda pensando y después una tibia sonrisa le nace.

— ¿Me ayudaras a hacerlo?

—Claro, pero solo el aspecto técnico, ya sabes que para jugar soy malísimo.

Loan le mira con cariño y asiente.

—Gracias Lemy, te amo.

—Y yo a ti—los dos hermanos se miran a los ojos, los de Loan son como los de su madre azules, pero muy claros casi turquesa.

—Pues muy bien ahora van los regalos de los adultos. —Lyra levanta la voz, lo cual provoca que Lemy se aleje avergonzado.

El resto del día lo pasan turnándose para ser masacrados por Loan, quien encantada hace gala de sus habilidades.

Y cuando está atardeciendo Lola llega y después de regañar a su hija, comienza a repartir recuerdos de Londres y luego ella misma parte la piñata con un bate y se sienta a comer dulces con sus sobrinos, hasta que anochece.

Uno a uno todos se van a su cuarto, hasta que solo quedan Loan Lyra y Lemy.

—Bueno chicas me largo—Lemy toma sus dulces y se levanta del suelo donde estaban platicando.

—Lemy… —la temblorosa voz de Loan lo detiene.

— ¿Si?

—¿Dormirías conmigo?—Loan está viendo a la pared donde el poster echo por lupa esta ya colgado.

Lemy se queda quieto, y luego mira a Lyra, quien tomada con la guardia abajo no sabe que responder.

—Loan no sé si…

—Lyra duerme contigo siempre, ¿por qué no puedes dormir conmigo?

—porque… —a Lemy no se le ocurre absolutamente nada.

— ¿Por mi cumpleaños?—Loan lo mira como un perrito abandonado esperando ser adoptado.

— ¿Lyra?—Lemy le pregunta.

Lyra lo piensa, su mirada hacia el suelo.

—No.

La respuesta es tan fría y cortante que hasta Lemy siente feo.

—Pero…—Loan trata de convencerla.

—He dicho no, Lemy vete a tu habitación, yo dormiré aquí.

Loan la mira con odio y luego sale corriendo.

Lemy mira a Lyra, está enojado, sabe que ella solo quiere alejarlo del peligro, pero… es Loan ya te lo había dicho antes hermano es mi hermana más frágil y delicada, no debió hablarle asi.

—Lyra, no era necesario eso.

Lyra lo mira, se ve enojada también.

—Lo era, ¿qué es eso de querer ir con ella a la Comicon?

Lemy desvía la mirada.

—Debes ser fuerte Lemy.

—Yo puedo serlo… Loan no—y con esto el chico sale de ahí.

Ya acostado en su cama le cuesta conciliar el sueño, en parte por toda el azúcar consumida en el día, y en parte porque de alguna manera sabe que lo correcto era dormir esa noche con Loan.

Pero Lyra es… Lyra, no puedo desobedecerla, simplemente no puedo hermano.

Y mientras Lemy se sumerge a un sueño inquieto sabe con seguridad quien empuñara esta noche la daga en sus pesadillas, te doy una pista, hoy fue su cumpleaños.

Brithday

Kings of leon

Kame doctor: bienvenido, Lemy es un chico complicado, puedes amarlo u odiarlo, creo no hay punto medio, por que si en efecto es demasiado extremista, odiando a su padre todo el rato y amando con locura a sus hermanas, pero negándose a tener algo carnal con ellas.

Johnmonty: Hey, welcome, it's great to know that you've caught someone from outside the Spanish language, do you read in Spanish or do you use the google translator? I will try not to have misprints so that it is easier for you to understand everything. Good job in capturing the background that I plan to give to the story, what happened in the camp, I will approach it very much in the future so you will have to wait, and Lina if she is Lincoln's daughter, and little by little we will know how it is that Lincoln's sisters, and he's together now.

Yue: Oye tranquilo viejo… Si Lemy te escucha hablar asi de su Lyra... bueno el niño es bastante violento amigo.

Gale: solo te puedo decir que la relación que tiene Linc con sus hijas, es… tendrás que esperar.

El caballero de las antorchas: Saludos hermano, nada que agregar a tus comentarios, gracias por estar pendiente.

Cianuro monbebe: (¿de dónde mierda sacan sus Nics colegas? en serio) Bienvenido, y sí, me di cuenta de que me contradije con las alturas de mis personajes, no, no me equivoque u olvide el primer capítulo, te comento… cuando hice el primer cap, solo había leído fics y visto pocas imágenes de los niños del pecado, asi que suponía que Lacy al ser mayor que Lemy sería más alta, después descubrí que tanto Lacy como Lynn en el headcanon son súper bajitas, asi que cuando lo supe ya había publicado el primer cap, pero aquí va: Loan es la más alta, por mucho, de ahí sigue Lyra, que es más alta que Liena, Liby es flacucha y demasiado alta para su gusto estando a la par que Lyra, lo cual la acompleja, Lacy como ya sabemos es muy bajita está a la altura de Leia, Lupa es igual de alta que Lemy, y ellos son más altos que Lacy pero más bajos que Liena, un par de centímetros menos solamente, Leia es del tamaño de Lacy pero ella se nota va ser alta como su madre, Lizy tiene la estatura indicada para una niña de seis, Lulu tiene, en mi fic, tres años pero luce como de uno, lo cual según Lisa es normal.

Trato de dejar antecedentes y pistas para que el futuro del fic sea creíble y lógico, asi que si todo tiene un porque, y trataré de que sea lo mas realista que se pueda, lo del campamento claro que lo veremos pero será hasta mucho después, y me encanta que tengas ese nivel de atención hace que me esfuerce por poner más detalle y coherencia a mi trabajo, espero que sigas tan atento como hasta ahora, es relación a los penes de los Louds varones… digamos que no querrías que tu novia ve a Lemy desnudo, se enamoraría a primera vista.

Zekeze: que hay hombre, aquí andamos gracias por las porras, y sí, fanfiction debería poner una mejor manera de ranquear nuestros trabajos, aun me sorprende encontrar fics muy mal escritos con una cantidad enorme de followers y favoritos, y algunas joyas que están jodidamente desvaloradas.

Jonas Nagera: Colega, gracias por tus letras, tú si comprendes más o menos la relación que llevan Luna y Sam, o más bien la falta relación entre ellas, y si ella no le guarda rencor a Lemy, pero ¿Lina que tanto sabe al respecto?

Lynn se comportó de manera salvaje, premeditada y emocional, lo cual creo es como ella reaccionaria ante cualquiera que se meta con su familia, lo suyo no es la diplomacia asi que en efecto estuvo mal pero creo es su reacción más sincera.

Y si flores en el ático, el primer libro solamente, es una increíble forma de ver como el entorno adecuado, las barreras entre el cariño fraternal y el amor carnal, se difuminan, asi mismo con Lyra y Lemy, son demasiado cercanos en un intento de protegerse mutuamente, pero ser tan apegado a una persona no siempre es bueno, tú mismo lo dices, mira al pobre de Chris.

Pirata: Lyra es protestante, y gracias por la pregunta, este fic me ha obligado a investigar sobre un monton de cosas, droga, música, guitarras, gracias a ti sobre religión, yo soy católico gracias a mi familia, aunque en realidad soy ateo, asi que no sabía que diferencias había entre cristianos católicos y los demás cristianos, ahora ya lo sé y es genial pues al hacer a Lyra protestante, me da más herramientas para jugar con su personalidad, ideología y convicciones. Gracias por esa pregunta.

El solitario: No te olvide amigo, aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo disfruten.


	9. Chapter 9: School

School

Lemy fue sacado del mundo onírico por unas suaves sacudidas, cuando el chico abrió por fin sus cansados parpados pudo ver a Lyra a su lado que lo miraba con un rostro soñoliento pero aun asi con una sonrisita adormilada.

—Lemy… Lemy… ya debo irme a la universidad.

Lemy se acorrucó contra su hermana hundiendo su rostro entre los pechos de esta, y aspirando el aroma del suavizante de su pijama, y el de ella misma, él que la tenía entre sus brazos estrechó su agarre, y gimió palabras que quedaron ahogadas entre la tela.

—Vamos Lemy, tengo que irme si quiero llegar a tiempo…

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las cuatro y media, pero sabes que debo desayunar algo, e irme si quiero llegar a tiempo, asi que déjame ir…—Lyra decía esto mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de su hermanito, y en ningún momento hacia intentos de escapar del fuerte abrazo que Lemy le daba.

Mierda hermano, es cierto, ya es ese día, parece ayer cuando celebramos la fiesta de Loan,ahora ya es septiembre, y ayer fue el día del trabajo, y eso viejo significa que hoy martes 4 de septiembre regresamos a clases, hurra.

Lyra ha estado yendo a la universidad toda la semana anterior a preparar sus clases y esas cosas pero como en realidad no había clases se estaba yendo mas tarde, asi que podíamos compartir la cama más tiempo, pero desde ahora tendrá que madrugar y marcharse a las cinco de la mañana si quiere llegar a las siete, y yo…

Yo tengo que levantarme a las seis y media, joder viejo quién demonios pone los horarios de la escuela, como mierda quieren que uno aprenda alguna maldita cosa a las siete de la maldita mañana.

—Vamos Lemy… tengo que irme, de verdad…—esta vez Lyra deja de jugar con su cabello y le acaricia el rostro obligándolo a mirarla, Lemy abre un ojo— ¿me prometes que te levantaras a tu hora, desayunaras, y no hablo de un yogurt y un paquete de galletas como es tu costumbre, y llagaras a tiempo a tu primer día de clases?

Lemy suspira.

—Sí, mamá, lo prometo ¿feliz?

—sí, pero sería más feliz si usaras ropa más… formal.

— ¿No te gusta mi ropa?, pero si es genial—Lemy le mira con el ceño fruncido. —compré esta chaqueta militar el otro día, fue de un soldado real, de la guerra del golfo, el tipo murió usándola, tiene tres agujeros de bala, es lo mejor del mundo.

Lyra lo mira entre enojada y asustada.

—No me gusta esa obsesión tuya con las armas y la guerra Lemy, no sé si es sano.

Lemy que sigue aferrado a ella solo la ignora y vuelve a hundir su rostro en su hermana. Lyra suspira pues sabe que ni siquiera ella puede cambiar el horrible gusto para ropa que tiene Lemy.

—Como sea, trata de no llamar la atención, creo que pones a los maestros nerviosos con esas cosas militares que llevas a la escuela.

—Lyra aún tengo que perfeccionar mi puntería antes de hacer mi tiroteo.

Lyra lo pellizca enojada en el brazo, el chico lanza un quejido de dolor pero no la suelta.

—No bromees con eso y suéltame ya o llegaré tarde.

Lemy simplemente gruñe y derrotado por fin libera a su hermana.

Lyra sale del calor de las cobijas de su hermano, y después de estirarse se agacha para besar al chico.

—Ten buen un buen día, y trata de usar esa bonita cabeza para estudiar mucho.

Lemy ya está durmiéndose de nuevo, y solo asiente.

—Ve con cuidado… te quiero. —Lemy murmura a punto de perder la conciencia.

—Y yo te quiero a ti—Lemy comienza a roncar suavemente—demasiado.

La chica suspira y sale de la habitación de Lemy.

El reloj que descansa al lado de la cama de Lemy suena como una alarma nuclear, y hace que el chico salte asustado en su cama…

Si bien la alarma tiene ese sonido gracias a su gusto por la guerra, también es porque solo con una alarma nuclear es posible despertarlo por segunda vez cada mañana, de alguna manera el hecho de dormirse de nuevo cuando Lyra se va, hace que el sueño sea aún más profundo.

Lemy se estira con los ojos medio cerrados mientras trata de apagar el horrible sonido y cuando lo logra, la voz de Leia resuena acompasada de golpes a su pared.

—Maldita sea apaga esa estupidez, cada jodida mañana es lo mismo, maldito psicópata.

Buenos días a ti también querida hermana, el regresar a la escuela es una mierda hermano, pero te mentiría si te digiera que no extrañaba esta rutina, Lyra despidiéndose de mí, porque aunque solo después del campamento comenzó a dormir conmigo, siempre viene a mi cuarto a avisarme que ya se va a la escuela, la alarma del fin del mundo, y a Leia golpeando la pared enojada, sep, definitivamente regresamos a la rutina, claro si ignoramos el hecho de que ahora mis hermanas están enfadadas conmigo porque no quiero tener sexo con ellas.

La fila del baño ya es larga, Lupa, Liby, Leia y Lizy ya están de pie en el pasillo, Lemy supone que Lacy está dentro.

Lupa está usando una sudadera negra y vieja como pijama, solo una sudadera negra y vieja, sus muslos blancos como la leche se muestran a todos descaradamente, (literal hermano, olvida las metáforas y símiles, la piel de Lupa de verdad es blanca, no clara, no caucásica, es blanca, creo que ella si es albina) mientras la gótica sostiene un monton de ropa limpia en uno de sus brazos, está usando la otra mano para fumar, joder viejo ni siquiera hemos desayunado y ya está jodiendose los pulmones tan temprano, ni siquiera yo me besuqueo con Jane tan temprano, pero el tabaco es legal y la maría no, chúpate esa.

Liby detrás de ella está usando un camisón blanco con encajes y moñitos amarillos adornándolo, gracias al cielo es un camisón largo y solo puedo ver sus calcetas, la castaña lleva su propio montón de ropa en brazos y esta con la mirada al suelo, pero con los ojos cerrados y Lemy tiene la sensación de que Liby a descubierto el arte de dormir de pie.

Lizy es la siguiente la pequeña está usando… espera ¿esa es mi camisa de Gorgoroth?

Sí si lo es, un pentagrama impreso en blanco sobre la camisa negra, y las letras góticas relucen en la prenda que es tan grande para la pequeña rubia que en realidad lo usa como un vestido pues solo se le asoman sus pequeños pies.

Lizy está acurrucada contra Domi que es lo suficientemente grande y pesado para sostenerla, y si tenía dudas con Liby, con esta pequeña no, ella está definitivamente dormida.

Leia, está cargando la ropa de Lizy y la suya propia, mientras espera su turno en la fila, pero Lemy apenas y nota esto, pues su rostro se pone rojo y siente un repentino calor en el cuerpo, y la sangre.

La pequeña princesa, a diferencia de sus hermanas que lucen como zombis recién salidos del cementerio, está deslumbrante, su cabello rubio dorado aunque no está peinado en sus dos típicas coletas se nota cepillado y suave, cae completamente suelto y Lemy debe admitir que se ve bonito de esa manera, pero no es el perfecto cabello ni su rostro completamente fresco y limpio, lo que causa el sonrojo de Lemy Loud, nop, es la… ¿cómo mierda se llama lo que está usando?, ni idea viejo pero esta echo de encaje y tela transparente y rosa, y puedo ver todo, joder ¿hay pantis sexis para niñas de nueve años? eso debería ser ilegal o algo… porque eso que puedo ver a través del encaje casi es una tanga.

Lemy esta tan arrobado e indignado que no nota cuando su hermanita lo voltea a ver.

Leia le dirige una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire, e inmediatamente cambia su postura aburrida y descuidada, la chica arquea la espalda saca el pecho hacia adelante y el trasero hacia atrás, mientras dobla una pierna para que su cuerpo tenga el mayor número de curvas.

— ¿Te gusta?, Tía Leni lo hizo para mí—la niña le sonríe desde su hombro

Lemy sale de su estupor y desvía la mirada avergonzado.

—Es… yo… ¿qué diablos es eso?

—Se llama baby doll tonto, a que es bonito—la rubia alza la parte trasera de esa prenda y deja a la vista su blanco trasero cubierto apenas por aquella pequeña prenda.

Lemy decide que puede orinar como siempre en el jardín, y escapa, él siempre toma sus baños en la noche junto con Lyra y ahora está completamente vestido, unos viejos jeans, una camisa negra con las palabras Twisted Sisters en rosa y encima aquella chaqueta con los tres orificios de bala son su atuendo para ese día.

Lemy orina en las flores de Lincoln, las pobres no han florecido este año, ¿por qué será?, aunque le cuesta más tiempo de lo normal lograr regar a las plantitas con su dorada lluvia, no es que tuviera que esperar a que su erección bajara, ni hablar hermano, no se me puso dura por ver a mi hermanita de nueve vestida con esa cosa rosa…

Mientras desayuna, un par de huevos fritos con tocino y pan tostado, cortesía de Tía Lucy, Lana ha hecho jugo de naranja y café, sus hermanas bajan de una en una y gracias al cielo ninguna está usando algo con encaje.

Tía Lucy y Tía Lana están atareadas alimentando a sus sobrinos, incluso Liena esta estresada, pues es su primer día como maestra de kínder.

Lemy está embarrando mermelada a sus tostadas cuando siente una caricia en su pierna, alguien le ha tocado con el pie, y al levantar la mirada frente a él esta Leia quien le sonríe y agita sus enormes y rizadas pestañas cargadas de rímel.

Lemy se atraganta y debe bajar la comida con un trago de café.

— ¿Estás bien?—Lizy le pregunta, y Lemy nota como el atuendo de colegiala que tan acostumbrado esta ver en Leia, le queda muy bien a Lacy quien no está usando su sempiterna gorra roja y en cambio luce una cola de caballo que esta sostenida por un listón rosa que combina con su nueva falda tableada.

—Si solo… me…—Lemy nota como Lizy aunque se ve realmente bonita con ese uniforme, se nota triste, incluso con miedo— ¿Tú estás bien?

Lizy mira a su plato de cereal con vergüenza.

—Si…—pero su respuesta es apenas un susurro.

Lemy estaba tan concentrado en sentir pena por sí mismo que había olvidado que ese día Lizy iría a su primer día de primaria, y no solo eso e realidad era su primer día en alguna escuela, ella jamás había asistido a una.

Y no es que dude de Tía Lisa, y Liena quienes se han encargado de su educación en casa, Lisa es una genio, y Liena es la persona más tierna y amable que podrías encontrar, pero definitivamente no es lo mismo estudiar aquí en el manicomio Loud que en un colegio real lleno de niñas extrañas, si alguna de esas pequeñas brujas llega a tocarle uno solo de sus rubios cabellos…

Calma Lemy, ya hemos hablado de esto, ella va asistir a la prestigiosa "School for ladys of " un colegio puramente de chicas a las que les daban clases incluso de como servir el té, y el dichoso lugar estaba a las afueras de la ciudad asi que nadie ahí juzgaría a su hermanita por ser el resultado de la unión de dos hermanos, no hay problemas en ese aspecto, aunque conociendo a Leia y viendo las cosas que aprende en ese lugar tan elitista y amanerado no es de extrañar que la pequeña Lizy se encuentre con algunas pequeñas perras en el camino.

Lemy confía en que Leia proteja a Lizy, si bien puede ser malvada, Leia ama Lizy, tal vez es la reacción normal de compartir habitación, pero las hermanas que lo hacen son más unidas que con las demás, ya sabes Lacy y Lupa no se sueltan, bueno antes, Lemy observa a sus hermanas y nota que están en lados diferentes de la mesa, Liby está en una de las esquinas tratando de hacerse pequeña algo muy difícil cuando la chica es tan alta.

Pero enfócate hombre, ahora mismo Lizy te necesita.

—Vamos Lizy-Lizard, ¿qué sucede?

La pequeña no puede evitar sonreír ante su apodo exclusivo de Lemy.

—Es que… que tal si no me gusta… que tal si… ahí son malos conmigo—Lemy hubiese jurado que Lizy no recordaba el incidente del arenero pero al parecer si, el chico aprieta los puños hasta sentir sus uñas clavarse en su piel.

Ahí está de nuevo, una cicatriz emocional que no va a sanar nunca, gracias Lincoln.

—Claro que te gustará, es una escuela muy bonita ¿recuerdas las fotos?—Lemy le menciona el folleto que Lola le entrego a Lana cuando la inscribieron.

Lizy sonríe, el lugar está rodeado de enormes jardines y fuentes, a la niña le gusta la naturaleza.

—Y podrás nadar en la piscina, ¿a ti te gusta nadar cierto?

Lizy asiente entusiasmada.

—Y podrás hacer nuevas amigas, te lo prometo—Lemy se muerde la lengua, la verdad no está seguro de eso ultimo pero si Leia "soy la villana de una película de Disney" Loud pudo hacer dos amigas Lizy tendrá por lógica que conseguirse al menos una docena de niñas amistosas.

—Pero… no me dejan llevar a Domi conmigo y además este uniforme pica, y no me gustan las faldas—Lizy trata de acomodarse la corbata que dentro del chaleco gris de lana la asfixia, logrando deshacer el nudo Windsor que Leia le había echo.

Lemy se inclina y comienza anudar la corbata de seda negra.

—Oh vamos si llevas a Domi a la escuela alguien podría robártelo, ya sabes es tan bonito…

Lizy se lleva un dedo a la barbilla meditando, y después abre los ojos asustada ante la idea que ahora le parece lógica.

—Y el uniforme no esta tan mal…—Lemy sigue luchando con el nudo de la corbata.

Lizy de nuevo se queda pensando, y cuando un ligero rubor tiñe sus mejillas pregunta tímida.

— ¿Me veo bonita?

La pregunta toma a Lemy distraído pues está a punto de ajustar la rebelde corbata.

—Te ves hermosa, justo como Leia…

Lizy se sonroja aún más fuerte, y cuando Lemy por fin deja en paz la tira de tela, nota que el silencio que siempre esta asechándolo se ha instalado de nuevo.

¿Ahora que demonios?, ¿por qué están mirándome todas de nuevo?, ¿que hice esta vez, o es hora de desayunar un poco de Lemy? ¿Y por qué diablos Leia esta tan colorada, estará enferma? ¿Es algo que dije…? yo solo trataba de animar a Lizy y…

Mierda.

El muchacho detiene de golpe sus pensamientos, y cae en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

Liena, Lacy y Lupa lo miran ente sorprendidas y molestas, pero la mirada de Liby es la que lo mata.

Hermano, ella está a punto de llorar, y cuando Lemy trata de componer su error explicar que se refería a que a ambas les quedaba bien aquel uniforme, Liby sale corriendo hacia el auto de Tía Lucy quien es la encargada de llevar a ella y a Lupa a la preparatoria.

Lemy se siente acorralado, y antes de darles una oportunidad de hacer cualquier cosa, él también sale al jardín, donde toma una gran bocanada de aire.

Maldición, esta casa es una locura, no puedo decir un cumplido a nadie porque inmediatamente significa que quiero acostarme con una de ellas, ¿qué diablos les pasa?

El chico se recarga en un costado de la casa, esperando a que Tía Lynn los lleve al colegio donde ella trabaja.

Pero aunque se está más que bien ahí fuera mirando el amanecer y escuchando el trino de las aves y bla, bla, bla… el chico tiene que entrar a recoger su mochila, es el primer día y hoy recibirá los libros de texto que usara durante el siclo, asi que regresara a casa cargado.

El chico respira como quien se arroja a una piscina entra en su casa, y rápidamente sube a su cuarto, sus hermanas también están corriendo acomodando cosas e último minuto.

El chico entra a su mini habitación y busca entre el desastre su vieja mochila de mezclilla llena de adheribles de sus bandas favoritas.

Y asi como entró a la habitación sale corriendo tratando de evitar a cualquier miembro de su numerosa familia.

Pero cuando en la entrada ve a Leia y a Lizy a punto de abordar el transporte privado de su academia, el chico corre y detiene a Leia del hombro.

La chica se jira molesta, pero al ver que es Lemy una sonrisa felina le ilumina el rostro.

—Leia, debes prometerme que cuidaras a Lizy, si algo le pasa… si alguien le hace daño… debes… debes cuidarla.

La sonrisa de Leia pasa de traviesa a puramente malvada, no hay nada que le guste más que poseer algo que alguien más quiere, para ella todo es un negocio, si quieres algo debes dar algo a cambio.

— ¿Y que gano yo con eso…?

—Es tu hermana—Lemy la mira enojado.

—Si bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen los negocios y la familia no se mezclan, y yo tengo muchos negocios en marcha asi que…

—Bien, ¿qué quieres?—Lemy ignora lo que ella le pedirá, y espera que no sea "aquello", ama a Lizy pero no sabe si está dispuesto a ceder por ella.

Leia le mira divertida, saboreando el momento.

—Me gustó lo que dijiste ahí dentro, asi que seré amable… quiero que me ayudes a vender galletas de puerta en puerta cada sábado durante medio año.

Lemy que ya estaba imaginado que la pequeña rubia le pediría algo asi como una cita, o que el la viera modelar algunas pijamas como la de esta mañana, dejo escapar un suspiro, ¿de alivio, o de decepción…? de alivio hermano de alivio, no es como si me gustara la idea de ver a Leia en ese baby doll, tan rosa tan…

—Durante un mes—Lemy rebate, amigo quiero a Lizy segura pero también quiero mis fines de semana.

—Cinco meses—Leia le ofrece

—Dos meses—Lemy piensa que no está mal sacrificar ocho días de ocio.

—Cuatro—Leia sigue sonriendo

—Dos meses Leia, dos y medio máximo.

Leia lo piensa, y esa manera de tocar sus labios con su dedo, (que luce su uña perfectamente recortada y pintada de color coral) la hace tan bonita, tan femenina, incluso la postura de su cuerpo es grácil y delicada… ¿Lizy aprenderá a hacer estas cosas ahí a dónde va? ¿Y me gusta la idea?

—Tres meses, y además tendrás que ayudarme a construir mis puestos de limonada.

Lemy sabe que está perdiendo, pero ya es tarde y Lizy que ya estaba dentro del autobús se asoma por la ventanilla, y lo último que quiere es que ella escuche que tienen que cuidarle en la escuela, él quiere que ella deje de temer no lo contrario.

—Echo.

Leia sonríe victoriosa.

—Iba a cuidarle de todas maneras asi que… gracias por tus servicios gratis.

Lemy abre la boca tan indignado que por unos minutos no sabe cómo reaccionar y solo sabe quedarse en medio del jardín viendo a esa pequeña manipuladora caminar moviendo las caderas coquetamente, se detiene y como en cámara lenta gira el rostro y por sobre el hombro le dice.

—Por cierto… tú también te ves bien—Leia le guiña un ojo y por fin sube al autobús.

El primer día de clases siempre era la misma mierda hermano, un caos, el limbo que separa los meses de pereza en donde olvidaste el 90% de todo lo aprendido y el regreso al infierno de granito y cemento que el gobierno insiste en llamar colegio.

Todos los niños corren confundidos y excitados por comenzar un nuevo año escolar, y puedes distinguir a los de primer año a kilómetros, con esos rostros asustados y confusos.

¿Yo?, hermano hoy comienzo el octavo grado, solo ocho meses en este agujero y a la mierda todos estos idiotas, no es que la preparatoria sea muy prometedora, pero definitivamente la mitad de los animales que aquí asisten no pasarán a ese nivel asi que mínimo un montón de idiotas y analfabetas se quedaran a repetir curso, y eso hombre ya es algo.

Lemy camina por el pasillo que ha recorrido infinidad de veces desde que tenía seis años, mientras observa los rostros de los "niños", algunos conocidos y otros completamente nuevos.

Mira, la gorda que estaba en clase de aritmética el año pasado conmigo se volvió feminista, la mencionada porta una camisa enorme con un eslogan que dice: "no más violaciones", la enorme muchacha lleva el cabello cortado de tal forma que pensarías que su peor enemigo eligió el estilo, y está pintado de morado…

Cariño, si alguien te viola, lo más seguro es que sea un cerdo que se escapó de una granja, y aun asi deberías dar gracias por el favor.

Y mira ahí está el grupito de frikis de siempre, con esas camisas de Star Trek, y Star Wars, ¿acaso no es lo mismo?, míralos hablando mientras se muestran cartas y figurillas de chicas semidesnudas, hermano, la verdad es que un poco patéticos si son, pero no me digas que son peor que esa bola de maricones que juegan al futbol americano, porque ya me dirás como se le dice a un grupo de tipos musculosos a los que les gusta empujarse, toquetearse y encimarse uno sobre otro, hasta que quedan sucios y sudados, y entonces todos ellos se meten a una ducha grupal totalmente desnudos… Viejo al menos los nerds son claramente heterosexuales, pervertidos sí, pero heterosexuales.

Lemy busca con la vista a Idiot sus dos troles, pero por ahora el pasillo solo está lleno de imbéciles promedio.

Lacy se fue inmediatamente a buscar a sus compañeras porristas.

Asi que ni siquiera cuento con una de mis chicas como apoyo…

Mis hermanas, viejo, mis hermanas eso es lo que dije.

Lupa, y Liby fueron llevadas a la Rapid River High School por Tía Lucy, quien se dirigía al centro para abrir el anticuario, Lemy no puede dejar de preocuparse por Lupa quien es nueva en aquella escuela, sabe que la albina es ruda pero eso no le basta para calmar sus nervios, aunque saber que ahora Liby tiene a alguien que la cuide es ya un alivio hermano, ahora bien la pregunta es que hará Lacy, pues su eterna compañera y hermana se ha marchado, y Lemy no tiene ni idea si Lacy tiene alguna amiga, la regla general es que ninguno de los hijos del pecado tiene amistades fuera de la casa, pero Lacy al ser parte de la escuadra de porristas podría tener acceso a una vida social, la verdad es que Lemy lo ignora, siempre vio a Liby, Lacy y Lupa juntas, ya te lo he dicho hermano el que esas tres estén peleadas es jodidamente extraño, por supuesto Lemy tampoco tiene amigos y ahora sería un momento genial para que Lacy y él compartieran mesa en el almuerzo, pero con la reciente pelea que tuvieron en el supermercado, es estúpido siquiera creer que es una posibilidad.

En realidad hermano, desde ese día no he hablado con nadie, por supuesto en el cumpleaños de Loan las cosas se suavizaron un poco y gracias a Tía Lola se puso bastante divertido al final, con todo eso de la piñata, pero en realidad no he hablado con nadie de forma normal fuera de Lyra, aunque si hay algo rescatable es que Loan por fin me dirige la palabra de nuevo, espero que esto no termine como con Lacy, tendré que ir con cuidado y aunque me joda estoy obligado a asistir a esa estúpida convención de comics con mi hermana mayor, aun ahora no tengo idea de por qué me ofrecí…

Vale hermano, fue porque Lincoln "Lewd" quería ir con ella, y si bien antes no me molestaba tanto, el hecho de imaginar a ese pervertido a lado de Loan, y más cuando ella estará usando aquel sexy disfraz que Leia le hizo, me enferma, solo dios sabe que perversiones haría el tipo de cabellos blancos con una de su hijas usando cosplay…

No es que este imaginando lo bien que se verá Loan en dicho traje, ni hablar viejo, eso no es lo que sucede aquí, solo quiero cuidarla y alejarla del pervertido de su padre, solo eso.

Lemy mira su casillero, y trata de grabar la imagen en su cabeza, de aquella puerta de metal gris limpia y libre de golpes, tal vez sea la última vez que la vea en ese estado, lo más probable es que al terminar el día la puerta este abollada y llena de insultos escritos con plumón indeleble, y si vinieron preparados inclusive podría esperar uno o dos grafitis hechos con aerosol.

El chico guarda sus cuadernos que semanas antes Lyra le compró, y se dirige a su primera clase.

Y aunque hasta ahora ha logrado aislarse e ignorar los mormullos que se extienden a su paso, para cuando cruza la puerta del aula de biología las palabras, abominación, asqueroso, monstruo, y demás linduras se cuelan en su oídos, las niñas de su clase se alejan a su paso, y los chicos le miran señalan y ríen descaradamente.

Joder creo que hasta había extrañado esta mierda.

Y sabes hermano, no está tan mal, después de medio verano soportando la ley del hielo, y el desprecio e insultos de mis hermanas, lo que tengan que decir estos imbéciles apenas y me afecta.

Lemy toma su asiento preferido en todas las clases, el último en el rincón más alejado de la ventana, le ha servido para pasar desapercibido tanto para los profesores como para con sus compañeros, además de que asi los bullys de turno tendrían que girarse para molestarlo o arrojarle cosas.

Aunque sabe que justo en esta clase es inútil, mientras recarga la cabeza en el pupitre, tratando de quedarse dormido, escucha como el bullicio que lo rodea se calma de repente cuando la maestra hace acto de presencia, Lemy gime.

— ¿Buenos días chicos, como estuvieron sus vacaciones?—pregunta la Señorita Cristina Thang, con una voz apta para ser maestra de niños de preescolar o al menos de retrasados.

Y al unísono la bola de borregos que tiene Lemy por compañeros de clase responde.

—Bien señorita Thang.

Lemy continúa con la frente apoyada en la mesa.

—Bueno niños, como es el primer día de clases hoy no estudiaremos, y mejor que les parece si cuentan que hicieron en sus vacaciones.

Parece encantadora, verdad hermano, con ese cabello castaño y rizado y sus hermosos ojos avellana, la mayoría de los chicos en este salón están enamorados de ella y los que no lo están son homosexuales, y luego estoy yo, que la odio con toda el alma, pero no te confundas ya te he dicho que no soy gay, pero preferiría follarme a la feminazi del pasillo que tocar a esta perra.

—Asi que ¿por qué no comenzamos con…?—Aquí vamos hermano ahora sabrás por que Cristina es uno de esos detalles que hacen mi vida tan hermosa.

—Lemy Loud—todos sus estúpidos compañeros rieron bajo, lamiéndose los labios pues saben lo que vendría.

Lemy solo levanto el rostro y miró a la mujer como cuando Tía Lana lo llevo a la jaula de los elefantes y se topó con una enorme montaña de mierda de paquidermo, y quien sabe a lo mejor Lemy hubiese estado más entusiasmado con los desechos del animal que estando frente a Cristina Thang.

—Lemy, ¿qué-hiciste-en-vacaciones?—Cristina hablaba silaba por silaba, y hacía gestos exagerados mientras se dirigía a Lemy, como si fuese un niño de tres años, un niño de tres años muy tonto.

Todo el salón reía la gracia.

Lemy ni siquiera le daría el gusto de responder…

No hermano, recuerdo cuando lo hizo por primera vez, yo trataba de responder sin saber muy bien que mierda le pasaba, y ella retorció cada cosa que dije, para humillarme a mí y a mis hermanas.

—Lemy, sé que es difícil pero, trata de responder, trata de pensar…—un nuevo coro de risas estallo en el salón.

Lemy solo pudo apretar los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—Vamos chicos, no se rían de Lemy, no es su culpa ser… especial, recuerden lo que les he dicho cuando a una persona le faltan cromosomas no son como nosotros, no son normales, deben ser buenos con Lemy y sus hermanas, es decir sus primas…

La risas de sus compañeros ahora eran carcajadas, Cristina sonreía de oreja a oreja, y como su fuese la más amable persona del mundo le dedico una mirada de lastima a Lemy.

—No importa Lemy… es un milagro que puedas siquiera hablar asi que no te esfuerces.

Lemy deseaba matarla, pero la última vez que le contestó fue llevado ante la directora, y como nadie apoyo su versión de la historia, lo amenazaron con expulsarlo de la escuela si de nuevo insultaba a un profesor.

A Lemy le importaba un comino la escuela, pero lo que lo frenaba era que quien reciba las quejas y se disculpaba con esa perra, era Lyra, ella era quien había recibido cada queja y quien asistía a las pláticas para padres, y Lemy no deseaba ver a Lyra bajar la cabeza disculpándose ante Cristina de nuevo, no soportaría que su maestra mirara a su hermana con esa estúpida y presumida sonrisa.

La clase paso mientras todos contaban sus experiencias en verano, y cuando alguno hablaba sobre su padre, Cristina creía oportuno mencionar que Lemy no debía sentirse mal por no tener padre…

—Aunque supongo que tú mamá siempre te está buscando alguno en esos bares en los que toca ¿verdad?

Lemy no podía soportar más una cosa era que se metieran con él pero con su madre…

Lemy se levantó y estaba por aconsejarle a su maestra que se metiera sus comentarios por el…

Pero el sonido del timbre, lo frenó justo a tiempo, y con un bufido cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo de ahí, eso sí un monton de bolitas de papel le llovieron en su camino a la puerta.

Cuando llego a su casillero para tomar su libro de historia, descubrió que alguien había escrito con aerosol rosa fluorescente:

"FREACK"

Lemy suspiró y simplemente lo ignoró…

Mientras las clases pasaban Lemy trataba de concentrarse en los largos parloteos de sus profesores quienes les estaban dando el temario que llevarían ese curso, no es que le importara un carajo pero al menos eso le mantenía la mente fuera de las risitas, y murmullos que todos a su alrededor le lanzaban acompañados, como no, por bolitas de papel con saliva arrojadas con popotes que habían llevado expresamente para ello.

A la hora del almuerzo, después de que le llenaron su charola, con… "comida", y una mierda hermano, si esa cosa que flotaba en salsa gravy era carne verdadera él era el jodido príncipe de Inglaterra.

Lemy busco con la vista a su hermana… después de un rato la vio en la mesa de las porristas, y aunque se notaba a leguas que no estaba completamente cómoda ya era un alivio que la castaña tuviese compañía.

Lemy decidió no ir a molestarla, tal vez era la oportunidad de Lacy de poder tener compañía "normal", y él no tenía derecho a joderle eso, asi que haciendo lo que acostumbraba se fue con su charola de comida fuera de aquel sitio.

Mientras Lemy miraba el cielo acostado en la azotea de la escuela, la entrada estaba prohibida para cualquiera y es más la puerta tenía el seguro echado, pero Chunk le había enseñado a violar cerraduras cuando cumplió diez asi que, al menos podía comer y descansar en su hora del almuerzo.

Una ocasión invito a Lupa a ese lugar, Lupa, el nombre le hizo cosquillas en los labios, pensar en ella lo deprimía mucho, ya que a diferencia de las demás con quienes definitivamente se llevaba bien antes del verano, con Lupa…

Era especial hermano, ella me entendía, estábamos en el mismo canal, incluso compartíamos algunas bandas favoritas y hablábamos por horas sobre lo asqueroso que era el mundo y las personas que lo habitan, de cuál era la mejor idea para exterminar la vida en la tierra y que arma sería la mejor en un apocalipsis zombi y a veces ni siquiera hablábamos, simplemente pasábamos el rato fumando, ella me enseñaba sus sitios, como ese bote abandonado en la orilla del lago o aquella cripta abierta en el cementerio, y yo le mostraba mis sitios… ella fumo conmigo debajo del pórtico muchas veces y tiramos piedras a botellas vacías en el deshuesadora para después meternos dentro del viejo camión de helados para escapar del calor y el sol…

Lemy sacudió la cabeza como un perro cuando se seca después de una ducha.

No le gustaba pensar en los momentos compartidos con Lupa, mayormente por qué le dolía como el infierno saber que ya no podían tener aventuras juntos, ella me enseñó a fumar ¿sabes?, y fue con ella con quien di mi primer…

No Lemy, mierda hermano, no pienses en ello.

Ahora solo disfruta del sol, el cielo y el cigarrillo de María que tienes entre los labios, y sí, es una maldita mierda fumar en horas de escuela, pero después de estar en clase de la perra de Cristina no creo que me puedas culpar.

Las siguientes clases pasan como un sueño, en parte porque Lemy mismo desea ignorar toda la mierda que sus compañeros murmuran sobre él y en parte por el efecto de la hierba.

Lemy reacciona cuando el timbre de la última hora resuena en los pasillos de la escuela y todos los niños salen a tropel como vacas desquiciadas de un granero.

El metalero se espera hasta que ninguno de sus congéneres queda y entonces sí se levanta y abandona su lugar, deseando que comiencen las vacaciones de diciembre pronto.

Cuando el chico sale al exterior, los rayos de sol le deslumbran y tiene que protegerse la vista, y mientras está buscando en su mochila el reproductor de música escucha en el vacío estacionamiento los pasos de tres personas acercándose a él.

Lemy suspira, y deja de buscar el aparato.

Muy bien hombre, sabía que esto llegaría, asi que terminemos pronto.

—Hey freak, ¿a dónde y con tanta prisa?

Lemy se da la vuelta y en efecto ahí de pie están Idiota 1, 2 y 3.

— ¿Detrás de las gradas?—pregunta Lemy cansado, casi aburrido.

—No, ahí detrás esta Frederick vendiendo su mierda, pero la parte trasera de la cafetería está libre—Idiota 1 contesta, y en lo único que Lemy puede estar de acuerdo con él es que Frederick vende mierda, el tipo se dedica al negocio de la cannabis pero su producto es malísimo, Lemy solo lo usa cuando anda muy necesitado en la escuela, o cuando no tiene suficiente para buen material, pero es tan malo que a veces es preferible quemar pasto seco hombre.

Cuando los cuatro niños llegan al callejón donde los contenedores están llenos a rebosar de desperdicios de la basura que les dan por comida a los alumnos de la escuela, el aroma de aquello ya es malo a la hora del almuerzo y ahora revuelto con más mierda es casi nauseabundo.

Lemy arroja su mochila en una esquina del callejón, los matones hacen lo propio.

—Fuiste muy gracioso ese día en el centro comercial rarito—Idiota 1 le recuerda su encuentro en vacaciones.

—Si crees que soy gracioso deberías escuchar a mi tía Luan, ella es hilarante.

Los tres imbéciles están acercándosele lentamente saboreando el momento, Lemy recuerda con una sonrisa amarga cuando aún tenía miedo, cuando estos y algunos otros lo acorralaban, la adrenalina y el miedo al dolor, ahora solo es molesto.

—Oh ¿crees que es divertido llamarnos vírgenes?, ya te vamos a dar algo para que te rías—idiota 1 cruje sus nudillos como si eso sirviera de algo, Lemy simplemente supera calculando sus opciones, el más peligroso es Idiota 2, básicamente por su tamaño, al tener 16 años el troll es bastante más alto y robusto que la mayoría y uno de sus golpes podría noquearlo, pero el grandulón solo es un peón, el que de verdad le preocupa es el líder, el tipo es un sádico y tiene a sus dos perros totalmente amaestrados lo que significa que si se hace cargo de él los otros dos pierden el rumbo, asi que Lemy decide enfocarse en Idiota 1, el chico está tomando la posición de boxeo que Tía Lynn le ha enseñado, y está seguro de poder recibir algunos golpes de estos idiotas antes de caer, las noches siguientes a la primera paliza que le dio su entrenadora no fueron diferentes, asi que para este momento Lemy está bastante templado.

—No es divertido, pero es verdad. —Los tres lo miran con odio, y asco. —pero no es culpa suya chicos, es culpa de la niñas, son tan crueles y son tan malas con ustedes.

Idiota tres hace una cara de tristeza tal vez recordando algún desplante de alguna chica.

—Es cierto son malas—dice el gigantón torpemente, Idiota 1 lo hace callar con un codazo en las costillas.

—Deberían denunciarlas con Protección Animal, no creo que sea legal que los traten de esa manera.

Idiota 3 no comprende lo que Lemy ha dicho y se rasca la barbilla mientras piensa si es buena idea acusar a las mujeres por despreciarlo, pero Idiota 1 y 2, enojados se lanzan hacia Lemy quien aprovecha la confusión del más grande y recibe al líder con un gancho en las costillas mientras se cubre el puñetazo de Idiota 2.

El líder se dobla de dolor y antes de que se recupere, Lemy le da dos golpes en el rostro, lo remata con un puñetazo en el mentón, el matón cae hacia atrás gimiendo de dolor, mientras que Idiota 2 está golpeando a Lemy quien se cubre como puede, pero ha recibido bastante daño a causa de concentrarse en el otro.

Pero los golpes de este muchacho son desordenados y caóticos, nada que ver con los pesados y contundentes jabs de Tía Lynn quien tiraba a matar cada vez que "entrenaban" y Lemy rápidamente comienza a esquivar y bloquear, para después regresar uno o dos ganchos que conectan contundentemente en el rostro de su enemigo.

El tipo parece sorprendido ante la habilidad de Lemy, y este aprovecha para darle dos golpes en el hígado seguidos, lo cual hace que el tipo se arrodille adolorido, "se lo que se siente hombre", y cuando lo tiene de rodillas Lemy lo patea en la cara arrojándolo al suelo sobre su espalda, ni una palabra hermano, sé que en el boxeo no se dan patadas, pero esto es una pelea callejera y todo se vale.

Idiota 3 sale de su confusión y entonces se abalanza contra Lemy quien ya cansado de la pelea contra los dos anteriores solo atina a poner guardia y soportar la paliza de los enormes puños de aquel gigante que ya debería estar fuera del sistema educativo hace mucho.

Cuando por fin los golpes de Idiota 3 lo derriban, los tres matones se dedican a patear a Lemy en el suelo, el chico se hace bolita tratando de cubrir cualquier punto vital.

Sabes hermano, esto me recuerda a cuando me dieron mi primera paliza, venga te lo contaré creo que tenemos tiempo, de aquí a que se aburran estos imbéciles…

 **Un pequeño Lemy de unos seis acaba de entrar a la primaria, era su primer día y él estaba asustado, pero el salón lucia colorido y alegre asi que el niño se dio ánimos, tal vez no sería tan terrible como su hermana Lupa le había contado, la peliblanca le había causado pesadillas contándole lo malos que eran los niños y las cosas feas que le pasarían en ese lugar.**

 **Lemy entró esa fría mañana al salón con pasos inseguros, fue uno de los primeros niños en llegar, mamá Lyra lo había levantado desde temprano para su primer día de escuela, y lo había llevado de la mano hasta el lugar, mamá Luna estaba durmiendo porque la noche anterior se había quedado con papá Lincoln, y cuando eso pasaba a mamá Luna le gustaba quedarse abrazada a papá en las mañanas.**

 **Mamá Lyra le había preparado un desayuno especial, y le había dado su lonchera con muchas cosas ricas dentro para la hora del almuerzo.**

 **Inclusive le había dado permiso de llevar su armónica, Lemy no era tan bueno con la armónica pero mamá Luna había dicho que con practica podría mejorar, él era mejor con la guitarra, aunque era muy pequeño para usarla adecuadamente se las arreglaba para tocar algunas melodías simples, pero mamá Lyra no lo dejo llevar su guitarra asi que tendría que conformarse con la armónica.**

 **Lemy pensaba que si tocaba algo genial podría hacer algunos amigos, él no tenía amigos, sus Tías y en especial mamá Lyra no lo dejaban salir demasiado, asi que solo jugaba con Lupa Liby y Lacy en casa pero Lemy quería un amigo varón, no es que sus hermanas no fueran geniales pero todas eran niñas y Lemy quería tener un chico con el que jugar y hacer cosas de chicos.**

 **Asi que el pequeño entro al aula casi vacía y miró a su alrededor, dos niñas estaban en una banca platicando, Lemy las miró, parecían amables y lindas, pero Lemy ya tenía muchas niñas amables y lindas en su vida, asi que su atención se dirigió hacia un niño de piel oscura que estaba en la esquina del salón, el niño en cuestión llevaba un peinado que Lemy jamás había visto, era muy extraño pero de alguna manera se veía bien.**

 **Lemy respiró hondo y a pasos lentos e inseguros se acercó al niño.**

— **Hola… me llamo Lemy, me gusta tu peinado, ¿tu cómo te llamas?—Lemy estaba muy nervioso, era el primer chico fuera de su familia al que le hablaba.**

 **El chico de piel tostada levanto su vista, y un poco sorprendido o asustado lo miró desconfiado, pero después de decidir que no había peligro le sonrió tímidamente.**

— **Me llamo Gordon, mucho gusto—ambos niños se dieron la mano, y una sonrisa tímida.**

— **Es mi primer día en la escuela asi que no conozco a nadie…—Lemy quería explicarle dese el principio su situación para poder hacer preguntas, ya que para él todo era nuevo.**

— **¿Acabas de mudarte? Porque no te recuerdo del jardín de niños—Gordon lo miraba curioso.**

— **No, en realidad no fui al kínder, mi tía me enseñaba en casa.—Lemy se sentía avergonzado, de alguna manera sabía que no era normal no ir al jardín de niños, pero cuando le pedía a su papá que lo llevara él siempre decía que era demasiado pequeño para salir de casa, es más solo lo dejaron ir a la primaria hasta que prometió que jamás hablaría de su familia con nadie, y nunca, nunca, jamás debería decir que Lincoln era su papá y que sus hermanas eran sus hermanas, solo Lyra podía presentarse como su hermana, fuera de la casa las demás eran sus primas y su padre era Tío Linc, Lemy era un niño listo y sabía que su familia era "especial", mamá Lyra le había explicado que no podía decir muchas cosas a los demás porque si lo hacia su papá y mamá Luna podrían ir a la cárcel, y Lemy no quería eso, él quería mucho a su papá a mamá Luna, a sus hermanas, y a sus tías, y más que nada quería mucho a mamá Lyra.**

— **Oh entiendo—Gordon le sonrió haciéndole saber que no lo juzgaba.**

 **Lemy se sintió feliz de encontrar a alguien tan amable, y pronto estaban hablando animadamente, Lemy aprendió que la familia de Gordon venia de la India, pero que él jamás había estado en ese país, Lemy se maravilló de lo diferentes que sonaban las costumbres del niño, parecía que la familia de Gordon también era especial, tal vez Lemy podría contarle sobre su familia, tal vez Gordon no haría nada para que papá y mamá Luna fueran a la cárcel.**

 **El pequeño Lemy estaba por abrirse a su nuevo amigo cuando la voz de unos chicos los interrumpió.**

— **Miren quien está aquí, si no es otro que Osama Bin Laden—un niño rubio de ojos azules miro con desprecio a Gordon.**

 **Gordon a su vez bajo la mirada avergonzado y enojado.**

— **Ya te he dicho que no soy musulmán Eric, o cualquiera de esas cosas, soy hindú.**

— **Sí, sí, lo que digas Al Qaeda, ¿tú papa va explotar una bomba o algo si hoy?**

 **Gordon apretó los puños mientras miraba con odio al niño rubio.**

— **Déjalo en paz—Lemy se puso entre ambos niños y miró enojado al recién llegado—o… o te voy a acusar con la maestra.**

 **El chico rubio dio un paso atrás pues la amenaza lo intimidó un poco.**

— **¿Y quién diablos eres tú?**

— **Me llamo Lemy Loud y no quiero que molestes a mi amigo.**

 **El rubio que había perdido su confianza por la amenaza de aquel niño nuevo, volvió a sonreír y esta vez de manera más amenazante que antes.**

— **Asi que Loud…—Eric se rio entre dientes, y después de dirigió a Gordon. —lo siento Gordon no quería molestarte, solo estaba bromeando.**

 **Lemy sonrió por haber salvado a su nuevo amigo pero…**

— **No sabía que te gustaba juntarte con fenómenos**

— **¿De qué hablas?— Gordon miro al rubio confundido, tanto por la disculpa como por el comentario.**

— **Mi hermano me conto que todos los Louds son monstruos, él va a clases con una de sus hermanas, dice que ella es un fenómeno de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos, es horrible.**

 **Lemy dejo de sonreír, ese niño estaba hablando de Lupa, y estaba diciendo cosas malas sobre ella.**

— **No hables asi de Lupa, ella es genial y no es fea.**

— **No te entiendo, ¿qué hay de malo con Lemy?—Gordon pregunto aún seguía confundido.**

— **Mira Gordon, su papa es Lincoln Loud, él y sus hermanas tuvieron hijos y "eso" de ahí es uno de ellos—el chico rubio señalo a Lemy con asco—ahora te estoy haciendo un favor, aléjate de esa cosa y ven con nosotros.**

 **Gordon miro a Eric, quien le extendió la mano, era la primera vez que le ofrecían ser parte del grupo y no lo rechazaban o lo insultaban, parecía que el odio y desprecio se enfocaba ahora en Lemy.**

— **Discúlpate por lo que dijiste de Lupa—Lemy seguía enojado por la manera en que aquel niño se había referido a Lupa y quería una disculpa, no sabía por qué, pero no podía soportar que hablaran mal de sus hermanas.—y deja de en paz a Gordon, nosotros no hicimos nada.**

— **Gordon vas a dejar que un freak como este nos hable asi, deberías golpearlo y venir con nosotros, o ¿acaso eres su amigo?—el chico rubio lo miro sonriendo, la oferta era clara, lastima a Lemy y se uno de nosotros o protégelo y estas en nuestra contra y seguiremos molestándote.**

 **Gordon se levantó, y con los ojos llorosos apretó los puños y…**

 **Lemy estaba enfocado en el niño que había osado insultar a Lupa, y confiaba en que Gordon lo defendería asi como él lo había echo, eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿verdad?, asi que el golpe lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa, el puño de Gordon se estampo contra su mejilla desde atrás haciendo que el niño cayera al suelo de golpe.**

 **Lemy levanto la mirada, sorprendido y confundido, no sabía que había pasado pues el único que pudo lastimarlo era Gordon pero eso no podía ser cierto ¿verdad?, pero cuando vio al chico hindú mirándolo avergonzado y a punto de llorar lo comprendió, fue él.**

— **¿Por qué?—la pregunta salió de los labios de Lemy en un susurro, se sentía herido como nunca lo había sentido antes y no era por su mejilla que ahora le dolía.**

 **Gordon no contesto, pero Eric tomo la palabra.**

— **Porque tu papá es un pervertido—y entonces el chico lo pateo en el estómago haciendo que Lemy se encogiera de dolor, y alentados por el momento y la violencia los demás niños rodearon a Lemy y lo patearon en el suelo, al final cuando Lemy yacía en el suelo llorando los niños se alejaron riendo mientras daban palmadas amistosas al nuevo miembro del grupo, el primer y último amigo de Lemy.**

Y ahora de nuevo Lemy se encontraba en el suelo viendo cómo se alejaban esos tres imbéciles, pero a diferencia de hace años Lemy ya no lloraba, con el tiempo comprendió que había dolores más agudos que los que unos cuantos golpes pueden lograr.

El muchacho se levanta y apoyándose en la pared logra ponerse de pie, mientras se limpia el labio roto y escupe la sangre, busca con la vista su mochila que ahora está tirada junto a sus cosas que regadas y pisoteadas adornan el suelo del sucio callejos.

Vamos hermano no me mires asi, no quiero tu lastima, crees que esa historia es triste, viejo y no has escuchado lo que le sucedió a Liby, eso viejo, eso si es triste.

Pero esa es historia para otro día, por ahora solo quiero alejarme de esta maldita escuela.

School

Nirvana

 _ **Perdon por el retraso, tratré de actualizar más rápido, esta vez fue por falta de inspiración, pero me obligaré a escribir diario y asi no perder el ritmo, bye.**_

 _ **Belzer: Hola, en efecto las dos chicas más especiales para Lemy le darán su buena dosis de problemas, y te confirmo algo, Lina es hija de Sam y de Lincoln, ella es creación de Javi Suzumiya, puedes buscar imágenes de Lina poniendo el nombre de él en google, y si aquí también es hija de Linc, asi que…**_ _ **Como sea muchas gracias por tus animos.**_

 _ **Johnmonty:**_ _**Hey bro, too many questions, and few answers I can give you, but I can promise you that everything will be answered in time, thank you very much for reading and thanks for the attention to detail that you put in my story, I hope to always have your reading and your comments bye**_

 _ **J.K. SALVATORI: Lyra no es tan inocente… tendremos que esperar a ver que significa, por lo mientras la pobre tendrá que soportar el odio de ustedes mis despiadados lectores.**_

 _ **Yue: Wow, amigo en serio odias a Lyra, pobrecita ella tan pura y religiosa, tan buena y santa, le entristece tu actitud pero te perdona porque es buena y divina.**_

 _ **El caballero de las antorchas: Es un placer conocer a un hombre de cultura, yo también me he leído los libros de Canción de hielo y fuego, y joder esa cita es perfecta, porque es verdad jugar con la endogamia es tirar una moneda al aire, tratare de seguir dándoles una historia bien pensada y estructurada, asi cuando lleguemos al clímax todo caerá en su sitio.**_

 _ **Pirata: tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa, tanto por la manera única que tienes de redactarlos como por las locas conclusiones que sacas de cada capítulo, eres divertido.**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer: Loan es una de mis favoritas y si pensé en hacer énfasis en su adicción al porno pero… Lizy estaba presente en su habitación asi que mejor puse una escena de Oreimoto en lugar de una película porno de incesto, pero tranquilo que mencionare su gusto por el cine para adultos en algún momento, poniendo en aprietos como no a Lemy, y si Liena se ve linda siendo una gordi buena, pero no esperes sobrepeso mórbido que eso si no me va para nada.**_

 _ **Cianuro: En verdad no soporto el headcanon que le dieron a Lemy respecto a la música, no importa cuán malo seas en algo si lo practicas por mucho tiempo te vuelves bueno, no excelente, no un dios, pero definitivamente bueno, ya sea para dibujar, escribir o la música, no importa cuán poco talento tengas mejoras con la práctica, asi que Lemy por fuerza a sus 15 años debe ser bastante competente en la música, si bien Lyra es la talentosa Lemy se defiende muy bien, asi que aquí el si será muy bueno con la guitarra, además de sus dotes para componer aparatos y alguno que otro truco. Lo del campamento ya se verá que sucedió en el futuro pero muy desencaminado no vas, y sí, Luna va por Lemy, para ella es justo que si Lincoln tiene permiso de tener sexo con sus hermanas, solo con sus hermanas, sin considerarse engaño ella tiene derecho a cogerse a Lemy sin traicionar a Linc, pero al mismo tiempo no acepta que las tías del chico quieran algo con él.**_

 _ **Slash Torrance: De nuevo un honor tu atención a mi fic, nada que agregar atu comentario, solo que estaré el pendiente de tus consejos y tratare de hacer un buen trabajo, espero contra con tu lectura y tus consejos.**_


	10. Chapter 10: I know

I Know

Lemy está de pie recargado en la estación del metro con el estuche de Marsha en la espalda, el muchacho tiene los audífonos puestos y ve como los oficinistas y demás personas abordan y descienden de los vagones, mientras la voz de Andi Deris le reventaba los tímpanos al máximo de volumen, son las cinco de la tarde y aunque la cantidad de personas que están esperando en el andén es alta no es en definitiva una muchedumbre como la que se forma en la mañana o el mar de humanos que se verá en un par de horas cuando todos comiencen a salir de sus empleos y colegios.

Lemy mira por quinta vez su teléfono para ver la hora.

Vamos hermano juega cool, si Lina ve que estas esperando tan ansiosamente seguramente creerá que estas desesperado por ella y le darás miedo y se alejará en cuanto te vea y…

Joder Lemy contrólate viejo, si sigues divagando de esa forma tendrás que ir pronto al psicólogo, no es normal comerse la cabeza todo el maldito día hablándote a ti mismo y diciéndote cosas negativas todo el tiempo… Oye tal vez Loan no sea la única esquizofrénica, igual y quiere compartir algunas de sus píldoras conmigo.

Lemy suspira tratando de calmarse mientras limpia las sudorosas palmas de sus manos en sus jeans gastados.

La situación es esta, hermano, mientras agonizaba a mitad de mi primera semana en la escuela recibí un mensaje de Lina.

"Te veo en la estación Kennedy a las 5 este viernes, tengo una idea de cómo ganar dinero para Lollapalooza, lleva tu guitarra ;P"

¿Qué mierda significa ese emoji?, es mas ¿qué mierda significan todos los emojis?, ¿para qué sirven?, ¿se supone que se usan en lugar de palabras reales? O ¿es más para saber con qué intención se envía el mensaje? Porque si es esto último, que demonios puedo sacar de una cara guiñándome el ojo, ¿está coqueteando, o es un guiño de estoy bromeando, y que sucede con la lengua…? creo que debería pedirle a tía Leni unas cuantas clases sobre mensajes de texto, ella no puede recordar si una palabra se escribe con "V" o "B", pero he recibido textos completamente escritos en emoticones de parte de Leia y Tía Leni puede descifrarlos como si fuese lo más simple del mundo.

Pero los pensamientos caóticos del muchacho se interrumpen cuando una chica de cabello plateado le pica las costillas, el susto y el ligero dolor logran hacer brincar a Lemy.

—Como siempre soñando despierto, si sigues haciendo eso un día van robarte y no te darás cuenta—Lina le sonríe risueña como siempre, amigo esa sonrisa podría curar el cáncer.

Lemy atontado por la hermosa visión de Lina en mini shorts y una camisa naranja que se pega a su piel como pintura no responde, y Lina después de pensarlo un momento se inclina y le besa la mejilla a modo de saludo lo cual entorpece más aun el sobrecargado cerebro de Lemy.

Lina se ve un poco cohibida pero inmediatamente recupera su extrovertida actitud y muestra a Lemy su propio estuche de guitarra.

La chica de blanco cabello saca de aquel estuche naranja una guitarra de madera clara llena de calcomanías, (grafitis y dibujos que hacen referencia a la cultura pop hechos con sharpie) que parecen ser echas por sí misma, le dan un aspecto bastante urbano, Lemy nunca ha colocado calcomanías en sus chicas, ama demasiado a sus guitarras como para ensuciar la hermosa "piel" de Marsha o de Alluria.

—Esta de aquí es Dayana—la peliblanca le muestra con orgullo su guitarra, Lemy la toma después de pedir permiso con la mirada y la inspecciona, es una (pendiente), echa en lo que parece fresno, es electroacústica como la de Lyra, el chico se acomoda y toca una escala simple, las cuerdas gastadas resuenan y Lemy puede notar como están perfectamente afinadas.

—Suena bastante bien—Lemy le devuelve a Dayana y el mismo comienza a sacar a Marsha—y bien ¿para qué son las guitarras?, no me digas que tocaremos por dinero en el metro.

Lemy sonríe divertido ante tan ridícula idea.

Pero al levantar la mirada se da cuenta de la sonrisa presumida de Lina y Lemy comienza a negar con la cabeza.

—No, no, no, ni hablar no voy tocar frente a un monton de tipos que no quieren escucharme, además no creo que sea legal.

Mira hermano no me malentiendas, definitivamente quiero tocar en las grandes ligas, pero por eso mismo siempre sigo a mamá a los bares, y si en alguna oportunidad puedo demostrar mis movimientos pues que mejor, pero es muy diferente tocar frente a un monton de tipos que están en un bar exclusivamente para escuchar buen rock a interrumpir el viaje de algunos y obligarlos a escucharme, yo odio a esos predicadores locos que de repente se suben a hablar de Dios y Jesús y esa mierda, asi que Nop, no estoy en esto.

—Oh, vamos ¿me estás diciendo que te da miedo romper algunas reglas sin sentido? o ¿es que tienes pánico escénico?—Lina se burla de Lemy mientras le lanza una mirada retadora.

Lemy se muerde el labio, sabe que está quedando como un cobarde pero no puede evitarlo, asi como no soporta que otros lo obliguen a ver o escuchar la mierda que a ellos les gusta no cree justo molestar a las personas con su propia basura.

Lina sigue con esa sonrisa de mierda en su rostro, sabe que Lemy sedera siempre lo hace, y Lemy se siente mal y bien a partes iguales, mucho de su orgullo le dice que en algún punto debería ponerse firme ante la muchacha, que debería negarle unas cuantas cosas pero otra parte, la parte que lo obliga a preocuparse por sus hermanas y tías, la parte que lo arrastra a complacer a las mujeres que lo rodean lo convence de que ceda, porque, ¿qué es un poco de orgullo a cambio de la felicidad de una hermosa niña?

Lo sé hermano soy patético.

—Está bien, tú ganas—Lina sonríe aún más y le da un golpe amistoso en el brazo al chico.

Las personas en el vagón están escuchando a ambos muchachos tocar y la afinada voz de Lina es tan buena que algunos de los pasajeros que tenían puestos los audífonos se los han quitado, Lemy no se atreve a cantar pues gracias a la maldita pubertad teme que su voz se le quiebre a la mitad de alguna estrofa, asi que la peli plateada era la encargada de cantar las letras de "Back in Black", "House of Rising Sun", e incluso "Sweet home Alabama" (que se joda el tipo negro que está en el fondo), Lemy se sorprendió gratamente de ver a otras personas fuera de su familia y de los bares sucios y oscuros en los que en algún momento había tocado, disfrutando de los rasgueos que aplicaba como caricias a Marsha.

Lina al ser la vocalista de este improvisado dueto solo tocaba el fondo con Dayana, y Lemy levanto varias cejas sorprendidas con sus rasgueos dignos de los grandes del rock, llenando el metro con las notas altas y agudas de los clásicos de siempre…

Cuando acabaron de tocar la tercera pieza, Lina se sacó su inseparable gorro de lana y comenzó a recoger las propinas que los pasajeros entusiasmados le depositaban, mientras daba las gracias y les sonreía con esa divina sonrisa. Lemy se quedó en la puerta esperando a que el tren llegara a la estación, ya era malo tener que ser un espectáculo andante como para después exigir dinero de unos completos desconocidos, nop, eso no era para Lemy "no puedo hablar con gente que no comparta mi ADN" Loud, claro excepto por Lina… Pero Lina era especial, era como un maldito unicornio, y Lemy era el chico más afortunado del mundo por haberla encontrado.

Aun se acordaba de la primera vez que se conocieron.

" _ **Lupa y Lemy caminaban lado a lado rumbo al anticuario de Lucy, Lupa llevaba las manos metidas en las bolsas de su sudadera como era costumbre, y de vez en cuando se inclinaba hacia Lemy recargándose en él y haciéndolo tropezar, un Lemy de diez años re reía y trataba de empujarla de regreso pero en ese entonces el niño aún no había pegado el estirón, asi que al ser tan pequeño apenas y podía mover a la chica cuando la empujaba, eso si la albina no lo esquivaba en el último momento, cosa que provocaba que el castaño siguiera de largo y casi callera hacia la carretera.**_

 _ **Lupa trataba de mantener su siempre mascara de desinterés, pero una sonrisa se escondía en la comisura de sus labios cada vez que su hermanito trataba de sacarla del camino.**_

— _ **Vamos lupa deja de empujarme.**_

 _ **Lupa solamente se limitaba a de nuevo recargarse en el pequeño y meterle el pie entre los de él, lo cual hacia que Lemy tropezara y se tambaleara.**_

— _ **Yo no hago nada, tal vez si el niñito de Lyra no fuese tan consentido sabría caminar correctamente, "Toma de la mano a Lemy en todo momento"—se burló la niña de 12, imitando la voz de Lyra.**_

— _ **Yo se caminar bien, y no necesito que me des la mano, puedo cuidarme solo. —El pequeño hinchó las mejillas, enojado.**_

 _ **Lupa tuvo que esforzarse el doble para mantener su impenetrable rostro, pues ahora mismo Lemy vestido con ropa de rockero y esa nueva bandana en la frente que comenzaba a llevar, se veía francamente lindo.**_

 _ **Hasta hace poco el niño solo usaba lo que "mami" Lyra le compraba, pero después de asistir a una de las tocadas de Luna, Lemy se enamoró del estilo y la filosofía Rock/Punk, y en un acto de rebeldía comenzó a vestirse con ropas viejas y rotas con estampados satánicos y profanos, además de que ya llevaba tres meses sin cortarse el cabello. Lupa aun no sabía que le gustaba más que Lemy estuviese madurando, o que eso fastidiara a Lyra.**_

 _ **Pero después de pensarlo un momento, decidió que le gustaba más el que el niño estuviese madurando, eso significaba que estaba creciendo, y tal vez pronto podrían… jugar juegos de niños grandes, porque maldita sea estaba siendo difícil no "tocar" a su hermanito, y ahora más con esa nueva actitud anarquista que estaba adoptando.**_

 _ **Lemy al verla distraída tomo impulso y la empujo con el hombro… o al menos eso intento, porque Lupa haciendo gala de esos sentidos sobrenaturales que poseía, y que Tía Lucy se empeñaba en llamar poderes espirituales, frenó en seco, logrando que el niño se precipitara hacia la carretera Lemy trató de detenerse lo que provocó que callera de rodillas al filo de la banqueta.**_

 _ **Lupa sonrió al fin, el ver a su hermanito tratar de contener las lágrimas para hacerse el duro, le enterneció… le enterneció y le causo un revoloteo en el vientre, maldita sea Lemy, date prisa en crecer.**_

 _ **Y cuando la gótica estaba por acercarse a echar una mano, vio como alguien se acercaba al niño en el suelo.**_

— _**¿Estas bien?**_

 _ **Lemy se sacudió el pantalón y vio las palmas de sus manos donde unas feas raspaduras adornaban su tierna piel, luego le dio la mano a la amable extraña, pues por su voz era claramente una niña… Pero cuando aquella chica le tocó y el niño levantó la vista, por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, algo en el pecho del niño se agito como respondiendo a un llamado, jamás había visto a esta chica pero algo en él le dijo que ya la conocía, Lemy justificó esto al hecho de que frente a él estaba la niña más bonita que hubiese visto, bueno casi tan bonita como Lyra.**_

 _ **El cabello de un rubio tan claro que prácticamente era plata, y esos ojos color turquesa lo flecharon al instante, y aunque recordaba que la niña le había preguntado algo ahora mismo no sabía qué.**_

 _ **La desconocida lo miro por lo que pareció una eternidad, y después con una risa musical lo levanto del suelo de un tirón.**_

— _**¿Estas bien?— repitió la pregunta, pero cuando Lemy que gracias al dolor de su mano había logrado salir de su aturdimiento y estaba por contestar, una mano fría y fuerte le rodeo la muñeca a Lina obligando a soltar su agarre.**_

— _ **Aléjate de él— la voz de Lupa siempre templada y aburrida ahora mismo rebosaba de hielo envenenado, y sus ojos dorados chispeaban, sin mencionar la mueca de furia que dejaba al descubierto sus afilados colmillos.**_

 _ **Lina salto hacia atrás, ya sea por el dolor o por el miedo que aquella creatura que parecía una niña le provocó.**_

 _ **Lupa entonces tomo la mano de su hermano y lo alejo de la extraña.**_

 _ **Lemy que estaba recuperándose de todo aquello, puso resistencia ante el jalón de Lupa.**_

— _**¿Qué te pasa Lupa? ¿Por qué le gritas?, suéltame—el niño dio un tirón tratando de soltarse.**_

— _ **Lyra dijo que te tomara de la mano y eso hago, ahora camina, debemos llegar con mi mamá. —Lupa trato de alejarse con su hermanito, pero Lemy se plantó firmemente y no dejo lo movieran de su lugar.**_

— _ **Gracias por ayudarme… me llamo Lemy ¿y tú?—Por supuesto a los diez años Lemy ya no confiaba en nadie ajeno a su casa, pero esta chica le provocó una confianza inmediata y una atracción inexplicable e inentendible para un infante, Lemy quería estar cerca de ella, asi como las mariposas se acercan a la luz.**_

 _ **La chica de cabellos plateados, le sonrió encantada e ignorando a Lupa saludo al niño.**_

— _ **Me llamo Lina, soy amiga de Lupa, Tenemos el mismo cabello, la misma edad y vamos a la misma clase ¿a qué es genial?**_

 _ **Lemy se sintió de repente celoso de lupa que mágicamente compartía tanto en común con aquel ángel.**_

 _ **Y tal vez hubiese dicho sus cursis sentimientos en voz alta, de no ser porque Lupa jalándolo de manera brusca interrumpió.**_

— _ **No somos amigas, y ya te he dicho mil veces que te alejes de mi o de mis hermanas, no sé lo que buscas, y no me importa, pero si lastimas a Lemy…—Lupa se acercó a Lina y susurro en su oído—Te mato.**_

 _ **Lina palideció… y retrocedió de un salto asustada.**_

 _ **Lemy estaba por consolarla, pero Lupa ya había tenido demasiado y haciendo gala de una fuerza que uno no adivinaría de alguien tan delgada y pequeña arrastró a Lemy por la acera.**_

 _ **El chico simplemente pudo voltear y tratar de despedirse de aquella maravillosa niña a la que por alguna razón ya comenzaba a extrañar.**_

 _ **La peli plateada lo miró y logrando formar una leve sonrisa le dijo adiós con su mano.**_

 _ **Lemy pensó que jamás la vería de nuevo, pues era normal que las personas se alejaran de los Loud nada más conocerlos, pero estaba equivocado, gracias a Dios estaba equivocado, Lina lo encontró al otro día en el receso y comenzó a hablar con él, a escondidas de sus hermanas que por alguna razón no querían que Lina se le acercara, aun cuando era genial y amable, pero no importaba mientras pudiese estar junto a Lina todo valía la pena vivir su amistad en secreto."**_

Lemy regresó al mundo consiente cuando la alarma que avisaba a los pasajeros del metro que debían abandonar el vagón resonó en sus oídos.

Lina y Lemy salieron al andén y caminaron lado a lado, con sus respectivas guitarras al hombro.

—¿cómo nos fue?—preguntó el chico.

—Tres… cuatro… y… cuatro con veinticinco.

—No está mal.

—Aunque siguen sin superar los diez dólares del último vagón—Lemy gruñó.

Lina le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Tal vez si alguien no estuviese tan obsesionado con tocar canciones de rock pesado y se enfocará en las más tranquilas y lentas nos iría mejor.

—Oh, vamos, "Klling in the Name" es lo máximo, y te repito no voy a tocar nada de los Beatles, esos tipos son aburridos como el infierno.

—Vamos, Lemy no me digas que el hijo de Luna "Amo todo lo que venga de Inglaterra" Loud, no le gusta el cuarteto de Liverpool.

Lemy hizo una mueca.

—Mira no digo que no sean buenos, solo que tienes que admitir que son demasiado suaves, aun no entiendo como había chicas que se desmayaban al verlos.

—Tranquilo tigre, sé que cuando seas famoso tendrás tu propio grupo de fangirls… es más cuando estaba en la secundaria, eras muy popular con las niñas.

Lemy se detuvo impactado por la nueva información, él jamás había sido popular, de ninguna manera, y mucho menos con las chicas.

La corriente de gente que se apresuraba a salir del andén lo obligaron a continuar andando, y cuando alcanzo a Lina más que curioso preguntó.

—De que rayos hablas todos en la escuela me odian, en especial las chicas.

Lina sonrió enigmática y después de soltar una risita se confesó.

—Pues deja decirte que le gustas a un buen puñado de ellas, si fingen lo contrario es por tu fa… —Lina se mordió la lengua para no acabar esa frase.

Lemy que estaba escuchando intrigado, hizo una mueca al comprender a donde iba su amiga.

—Entiendo, porque soy un Loud…— Acabas de escuchar eso hermano, al parecer les gusto a las locas de mi escuela y el único motivo por el que no se me acercan es por… sorpresa, sorpresa, soy hijo de un tipo y su hermana mayor, gracias papi.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por algún tiempo con la mirada baja, pero después de un rato largo Lina rompió la incómoda tensión.

—Lemy ignóralos, la mayoría son solo estúpidos que se han dejado influenciar por lo que dicen sus padres, y los demás son unos hipócritas que prefieren seguir a la manada en lugar de conocer a personas tan interesantes como tú.

Lemy añadió un grado más a su enamoramiento, las palabras de la peli blanca siempre eran las correctas, siempre las indicadas y siempre honestas, otra de la muchas razones por las que quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos.

—Y cómo te digo, muchas de las chicas babean por ti, y algunos niños también por lo que escuché…—Lina le da un codazo juguetón, y Lemy hace gesto de asco al procesar la información.

¿Será esa la razón por la cual idiota 1 y sus secuaces lo acosan tanto?, ¿qué tal vez sus golpes sean la manera en que ocultan que están locamente enamorados de Lemy?

El castaño piensa por un segundo y trae a su mente una imagen de aquellos tres con camisas estampadas con su rostro y pancartas de amor y corazones declarando su amor por él, y con un estremecimiento tiene que sacudir la cabeza para alejar tan horrenda y asquerosa imagen.

Prefiero mil veces que esos idiotas me odien a ser el protagonista de sus sueños húmedos o algo asi.

Pero aunque el tono de Lina es jocosa la verdad que cargan sus palabras quitan todo rastro de gracia que podrían tener.

La jodida verdad es que Lemy tiene que apuntar un nuevo resentimiento a la lista de errores no cometidos que está pagando gracias a los pecados de otros.

—Pues que se jodan, soy lo que soy, yo no lo elegí y nos es mi culpa, si eso les impide acercarse entonces no los quiero cerca de todas maneras.

Lina lo mira admirada, no es la primeara vez que el niño la sorprende con esa madures y valor propios de alguien de mayor edad, al parecer la vida dura hace a los chicos más valientes y fuertes, y eso le gusta mucho.

—Tienes razón, no veo por qué es tan importante… a mí me gustaría tener una familia como la tuya…

Lemy de nuevo sorprendido se detiene en seco y la voltea a mirar entre asombrado y enojado. Lina al percatarse de su error se excusa rápidamente totalmente avergonzada.

—No, si… quiero decir, no me gustaría tener una familia como la tuya, ósea sí, pero me refiero a… cuán grande es y… no es que quiera a tu familia, o ser de tu familia, o que tu familia sea como es… digo no lo veo mal creo que es… interesante… es decir, sé que te causa problemas… lo que quiero decir es… es solitario ser solo dos.

La peli plateada mira al suelo entre avergonzada y triste.

Lemy que definitivamente estaba algo enojado, pues el hecho de que esta chica cuya vida era perfectamente normal pudiese pensar que había algo de genial en lo peculiar que era el clan Loud lo irritó demasiado.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que era la hermosa Lina lograba atenuar el enojo de Lemy... es más que fuera Lina Sharp, hija de una de las más geniales y hermosas mamás de Royal Woods, Lina quien podía pasar el día en una tienda de música, conociendo gente normal y genial que no la juzgaban por su apellido o su cadena genética, lo hacia peor.

Porque… como diablos puede pensar que es genial vivir en un hogar donde tus hermanas son tus primas y tu madre es tu tía al mismo tiempo, por supuesto que desde fuera suena bastante intrigante y fascinante, un tipo con un harem de hermanas locas por él, y un montos de niñas dispuestas a seguir los pasos de sus madres y follarse a su único hermano, claro que suena interesante la idea ¿verdad?, porque quien no querría ver a un montón de locos sexuales conviviendo en una vida guiada por el incesto… maldita sea se podrían hacer miles de historias eróticas con ese tipo de escenario, miles de dibujos pornográficos e incluso una maldita serie de televisión.

Por supuesto que sí, ya me imagino cuantos pervertidos quisieran estar en mi lugar o en el de mi padre… y por supuesto entiendo que Lina quiera ver de cerca la casa de locos en la que vivo… porque quien no quiere acercarse a la jaula de las serpientes venenosas, tan exóticas tan extrañas tan peligrosas y asquerosas, eso es lo que somos para la mayoría de la gente, un grupo de fenómenos de circo que pueden ver y fastidiar cuando les apetece…

Y aunque la furia está nublando la mente de Lemy la última frase logra colarse a través de esa marea de enojo e irritación.

Es solitario ser solo dos…

Entonces recuerda que aunque su padre es un bastardo pervertido, al menos esta en casa, Lina no tiene esa suerte, y solo tiene a Sam.

Lemy está entre la espada y la pared, pero siente que esta vez no será amable con Lina esta vez cruzó la línea, y cuando está a punto de descargar toda el enojo causado por aquellas insolentes palabras que la chica a dicho…

— ¡Hey! Ustedes dos deténganse…— la voz de uno de los guardias en el subterráneo los sacan de sus respectivos silencios.

Los dos adolescentes miran a sus espaldas y ven a un regordete tipo con uniforme policiaco que corre hacia ellos.

— ¡Hey! Chicos, pedir dinero es ilegal en el tren.

Lemy mira a Lina, Lina mira a Lemy y al mismo tiempo sonríen, el chico en un arranque de temeridad toma a Lina de la mano ya sale corriendo, arrastrándola detrás de él.

Los chicos corren a toda velocidad esquivando y empujando entre el mar de personas que atestan la estación, el policía corre y resopla detrás de ellos.

Y mientras la adrenalina golpea sus corazones a cada latido, ambos comienzan a reírse mientras siguen su loca carrera hacia la salida.

Los torniquetes están a unos siete metros y juntos aceleran y en el último momento cuando el policía está a punto de cogerlos, Lina le suelta la mano…

La chica se deja caer y derrapa debajo de uno de los torniquetes, Lemy sonríe y con su recién aprendida agilidad salta aquella barrera como si fuese nada.

Al otro lado Lina se levanta y ahora es ella quien le toma de la mano y con una sonrisa sonrojada lo arrastra tras ella.

Lina entrelaza sus dedos con los de Lemy y le da un apretón.

"Aquí estoy"

Lemy le regresa el gesto.

"Lo sé"

Lemy está acostado en el césped del parque, sus ojos cerrados no impiden ver los destellos de luz que se cuelan por las ramas del árbol bajo el cual él y Lina están descansando.

Lina está a su lado sentada comiendo sus papas fritas, pasaron por un Mc Donald's, lo cual redujo el fondo para el boleto del festival, pero maldita sea valió la pena, después de esa loca carrera ambos tenían sed y hambre.

Lemy había terminado con su comida prácticamente en tres bocados, Lina dejo sus papas al final.

—Di ah…—la chica le ordenó.

—Ah…—y una deliciosa patata entra en su boca, Lemy de nuevo ama locamente a Lina, su reciente enfado olvidado, o al menos pospuesto.

Mientras Lemy mastica, Lina suspira mientras mira a su alrededor, el parque entero está lleno de parejas que como ellos se ocultan del sol debajo de los árboles.

—Lo siento… no debí decir eso sobre tu familia… es obvio que no se de lo que hablo.

Lemy suspira y por fin abre los ojos viendo como las gotas de luz que se cuelan entre el follaje pintan decenas de manchitas de luz en la blanca piel de Lina, y arrancan destellos de su plateado cabello.

Joder hermano es hermosa.

—No… no es tu culpa… somos raros es normal que estés interesada…

Lina lo mira triste y arrepentida, y como disculpa le mete otra papa en la boca.

—No es solo eso… de verdad creo que es genial tener una familia tan grande… Mamá no tiene a nadie, mis abuelos eran los únicos y fallecieron cuando yo tenía cinco…

—Lo lamento… yo en realidad nunca conocí a mis abuelos… aunque creo que es obvio porque, la verdad no sé si están vivos.

Lina lo mira intrigada, como si Lemy fuese una ave especialmente colorida… o fea.

— ¿Cómo son? Tus hermanas, tu mamá… ¿tu papá?

Lemy frunce el ceño ante la mención de su padre, pero sabe que es Lincoln Loud quien más interés despierta, todos quieren saber su secreto, todos desean tener aquel misterioso poder con el que al parecer puede enamorar a cualquier mujer del mundo, incluidas sus hermanas.

— ¿Tan malo es él?—Lina parece realmente interesada, casi demasiado.

Lemy cierra sus parpados de nuevo, y de nuevo suspira.

—No…

La palabra sale a regañadientes de sus labios, y por un momento el silencio se coloca entre ambos.

—Y eso lo hace peor, en realidad es un buen tipo, trabaja dibujando comics, lo último que supe es que le darán una oportunidad de publicar uno de sus trabajos originales… ni idea de qué diablos se trate, siempre me ha parecido muy ñoño todo ese tema de comics y videojuegos, anqué Lupa y Loan heredaron esos gustos…

Lina escucha atenta y extasiada.

—También sabe cocinar, en realidad es el mejor en la casa, y casi siempre hace la cena para todos, cuando era más pequeño recuerdo que él jugaba mucho con todos nosotros… en realidad aun quiere jugar de vez en cuando conmigo… pero yo no… no después de… Lupa Lacy y Leia… ellas…—Lemy suspira de nuevo—ellas lo siguen demasiado, y él…

Lina se estremece.

—Él… ¿él les ha hecho algo?

Lemy se queda un rato en silencio.

—No lo sé… jamás he visto que hagan algo pero… ellas siempre están colándose a su estudio asi que… no lo sé, no quiero pensar en ello.

Lina se queda callada como digiriendo las palabras.

— ¿Tú lo odias?

Lemy tarda aún más en contestar, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, lo odio por lo que nos hizo, por lo que tenemos que pasar por su culpa… pero se al mismo tiempo que en verdad él no lo hizo a propósito y sé que nos ama… asi que también lo quiero, y eso lo hace mil veces peor.

Lina mira hacia el infinito.

—Odio y amor… te comprendo.

Lemy duda que ella lo entienda pero agradece su apoyo.

Y de nuevo la chica lo mira directo a los ojos, y de nuevo toma la mano de y entrelaza sus dedos.

—Gracias por decírmelo… sé que es difícil.

Lemy la mira arrobado por como esta niña puede doblegarlo de esa manera.

—Confió en ti. —esta vez es Lemy quien lo dice.

Y Lina con una voz extraña contesta sin mirarlo.

—Lo sé.

I Know

Tom Odell

 **Ni siquiera voy a disculparme, no tengo perdón de Dios, como sea aquí estamos de nuevo tratando de superar el bloqueo que de repente salta de la nada como un maldito león entre la hierba, y luchando contra la depresión que si bien no es nada critico ni mucho menos definitivamente me pega duro a veces. Asi que crucemos los dedos y pidamos que el siguiente capítulo no tarde tanto.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer: Que hay hermano, siempre es u honor y un reto leer tus comentarios tan… caóticos pero desbordantes de verdad y humor, que es algo que siempre es bienvenido, nada que agregar puesto que tú resumes bastante bien el asunto en general, asi que hasta la próxima.**

Johnmonty: Hey dude, thanks for the comment, and if you definitely need stories that talk about a less resentful Lemy, a nicer and more focused Lincoln, and a nice and happy family life. Unfortunately The Loud House fandom, born between incest, gore and desespaeración, and that's what there is. Of course I do not deny the idea of making a happy fic about Lemy and Lincoln, nothing homo, but something more you later.

J0nas Nagera: Jonás, aquí de vuelta una maldita disculpa por la ausencia… Christina definitivamente sabe que Lemy no es retrasado, ella es una perra, pero Lemy sabe cómo tratarla. Respecto al estreno de Lemy… hagan sus apuestas pero si definitivamente Luna podría ser la elegida, no asi alguna de sus tías. Nos leemos luego y espero con ansias un nuevo capítulo de tres días de caos, deseo ver a Lupa seducir a Lemy.

cartman6x61: en realidad dudo que los artistas estén leyendo este trabajo, la verdad es que es nada famoso, y yo soy el autor original, Southern Reich me hace el favor de traducirlo al inglés, y no, patanu no hizo a Lyra religiosa por mí, fue me imagino por otros autores o por él mismo yo solo seguí el canon que ellos han puesto. El día que hagan un dibujo de una escena mía… bueno seré muy feliz.

Southern Reich: ¿Que hay hermano? Perdón por la tardanza, comprenderé que mandes todo a la mierda y no sigas traduciendo, pero sería genial que aún lo hicieras, aun cuando no lo merezco, como sea para ver el punto de quiebre de Lemy falta un rato largo, y ya veremos cómo se enfrenta a Lincoln, aunque no esperen abrazos y lágrimas, mi Lemy es más… salvaje que eso.

El solitario: Pues si es obvio que las chicas están muy atraídas hacia él de ahí nace toda su frustración, de que él no quiere tener sexo con ellas, pero en si ellas están más que dispuestas a compartir cama con su hermanito.

El caballero de las antorchas: Hey, pues que te digo hombre, la vida de Lemy es muy jodida, no por nada anda todo el día amargado, y pues con respecto al final, no te preocupes se exactamente a donde quiero llevar esta historia, tu solo confía en mi…


	11. Chapter 11: Natural Attraction

Natural attraction.

Lemy estaba en paz con el mundo, tranquilo, relajado y cómodo.

Su conciencia flotando en un duermevela delicioso sazonado con el aroma de Lyra, (a libros viejos, madera, y un poco a perfume de violetas) Lemy apretó más el abrazo con el que tenía atrapada a su hermana mayor, y en respuesta ella también lo presiono aún más contra su pecho, el chico hundió más aun su rostro en el valle entre las cómodas colinas de aquella mujer.

Lyra comenzó a acariciar su larga y enredada melena con suaves y delicadas palmaditas, ambos se negaban a abrir los ojos y terminar de despertar, porque no había nada más hermoso que ser dichoso y tener conocimiento de ello y eso era exactamente lo que compartían ellos dos, en esas raras mañanas de sábado, el saberse seguros y queridos, sin presiones u obligaciones inmediatas, Lyra suspiro contenta de no tener que liderar a una manada de chicas locas que apenas y te obedecían, o enfrentar a un monton de adultos que se portaban aun peor que sus hijos.

Lemy suspiró, alegre de no tener que lidiar con la tentación que le comía las entrañas cada vez que se cruzaba con cualquier mujer de su familia, o el odio que despertaba el ver a su padre, contento de no tener que lidiar con el amor/odio que hervía y peleaba en su interior cada segundo de vigilia… y a veces incluso atormentándolo en sueños…

Solo ahí en la frontera entre el mundo onírico y el consiente podía relajarse de verdad y olvidarse por algunos preciosos minutos de la terrible realidad, y de su aún más terrible naturaleza propia, podía fingir que no tenía un legado corriendo por las venas, ni un destino marcado por sus genes, ahí sin seguir dormido pero aun no despierto podía ser completamente feliz, seguro entre los brazos de su ángel guardián, adoraba las mañanas de los sábados pues era el único lugar donde últimamente se sentía realmente en casa, "EL HOGAR ESTA DONDE ESTA TU CORAZÓN", alguna vez escuchó el rockero, su hogar era entre los brazos de Lyra, su corazón estaba justo ahí.

Pero su santuario fue roto como una ramita ante un huracán…

Un segundo estaba debajo de sus mantas, cálido arropado y feliz, y al siguiente el frio golpeó su cuerpo y la luz hirió sus ojos aun a través de sus parpados que se cerraron aún más tratando de impedir que sus pupilas fueran quemadas por la luz que su foco arrojaba sobre él.

— ¡¿Pero qué demo…?!— el niño se encogió enterrando el rostro entre la pijama de Lyra.

Lyra a su vez también gimió en respuesta ante tan súbito ataque a su paz y tranquilidad, y como por reflejo abrazó más fuerte a su hermanito, cosa que para estas alturas provocó que la joven castaña casi dejara sin respirar a Lemy pues incluso sus piernas rodearon al chico, y encogiéndose la chica anidó al niño protegiéndolo del peligro.

— ¡Arriba, freak! Es hora de levantarse, tenemos que salir en media hora si queremos vender el lote de hoy.

Lemy alzo su rostro de su suave escondite y miro con los ojos enrojecidos y soñolientos a Leia quien lucía recién bañada y perfectamente uniformada con su traje de las Scouts Girls, sus coletas se agitaban de un lado al otro, mientras la pequeña rubia negaba con la cabeza, mirándolos con un gesto bastante cercano al asco.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?—Lemy preguntó verdaderamente confundido y enfadado.

—Lenguaje…—Lura murmuró, negándose a soltar a su presa, y aun sin abrir los ojos.

Lemy ignoró la reprimenda de su hermana, mientras trataba de matar con la mirada a Leia.

—Esta semana tuve que hacer de guardaespaldas para tu querida Lizy asi que…—Leia lo miro mientras levantaba una ceja de manera enojada.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda…—Como pudo olvidar su trato con el diablo.

—Lenguaje…—Lyra regañó de nuevo a su hermanito— ¿de qué hablas Leia?

La castaña por fin levanto la mirada, pero sin soltar a Lemy ni un poco cuestionó enfadada a la rubia.

—Este rarito prometió ser mi esclavo todos los fines de semana durante todo un año, solo vengo a reclamar lo que es mío.

La pequeña princesa sonrió malvadamente mientras veía a Lemy con los ojos entrecerrados, lo cual hizo sentir al chico como si fuese una niñita de prescolar ante un maldito pedófilo.

Lyra lo mira interrogante, y un poco molesta.

—Yo no dije eso… solo te ayudare a vender tus estúpidas galletas y será por solo tres meses, ni loco voy a hacerlo por un año.

Leia le sonríe burlona.

—Lo que sea, levántate ahora. Tienes cinco minutos para bañarte ya deje tu ropa en el lavabo.

Lemy la mira totalmente asombrado, ¿ropa?, ¿ducha?

— ¿Por qué tengo que bañarme, y desde cuando tú eliges mi ropa?

—No voy a pasear a lado de un mugroso, y la ropa que usas es rara… como tú. —Leia mira su bonito reloj de plata—ahora muévete de una vez debes desayunar antes te necesito con energías, espero que puedas aguantar mi ritmo… pero tranquilo seré gentil.

La hermosa rubia le guiña un ojo coquetamente, lo cual provoca que Lyra termine de despertar del todo y la fulmine con la mirada.

—Si Lemy tiene que ayudarte en algo, será más rápido si yo también voy. —Lyra se ofrece, y su voz es fría.

—Nop, el trato es con el freak, solo lo quiero a ÉL. — La voz de Leia es aún más fría que la de su hermana mayor.

Lyra la mira enfadada, y cuando está apunto de rebatir aquello Lemy es quien interrumpe.

—Tiene razón, un trato es un trato, haré esto solo.

El castaño por fin se levanta, abandonando la seguridad de los brazos de Lyra.

El chico se estira dando un enorme bostezo y recoge la cobija del suelo y vuelve a cubrir a su hermana mayor.

—Descansa… has tenido una semana pesada, nos vemos en la tarde ¿vale?

Lyra asiente aunque este algo molesta.

—Vamos Lemy apresúrate antes de que vomite. —Leia le reprocha enojada.

—Ya voy, ya voy. —el niño se inclina hacia Lyra y se despide con un beso en la frente y por fin sale de su habitación arrastrando los pies.

—Báñate rápido—Leia le ordena—aunque si quieres puedo ayudarte.

Lemy mira a su hermanita quien le sonríe provocativamente, el chico estaba a punto de ponerse nervioso pero…

— ¿Y arruinar tu uniforme? Jamás me atrevería, te ves hermosa justo ahora.

Leia abre sus ojos sorprendida y su boca se abre y se cierra sin saber que contestar, el rubor que cubre su rostro demuestra que no solo no esperaba aquello, le había encantado.

Lemy sonríe confiado y se aleja de la nerviosa y sonrojada niña.

Lo sé, lo sé, hermano, pero con esta chica tienes que regresar los golpes si te quedas quieto simplemente recibiendo la mierda que te lanza la preciosa princesa terminara comiéndote entero.

Ya te lo había dicho antes, mis hermanas y yo éramos muy unidos, se cómo tratar con cada una de ellas, Y Leia es una leona a la que no puedes dejarle ver tu debilidad, es como mostrarle el cuello a una vampiresa, terminara por morderte si te dejas, asi que lo más sensato con ella aunque no lo creas es golpear más fuerte de lo que ella lo hace, metafóricamente viejo, nunca golpearía a mis hermanas, a diferencia de papa y mis tías mis hermanas rara vez me han golpeado de verdad y casi siempre es Lupa quien recurre a la violencia física, cosa diferente a como me ha contado mamá en su infancia donde las discusiones terminaban prácticamente en una demostración de artes marciales mixtas combinada con lucha libre.

…

Lemy bosteza recargado contra un árbol, el chico se siente adormilado, el viaje al pueblo vecino en el autobús no le ayudó en nada a despertarse, en realidad todo lo contrario, ahora ahí sudoroso e incómodo, culpa de la ropa, un atuendo demasiado formal en tonos grises lo asfixia con aquella camisa de vestir, y esos pantalones tan finos, limpios y planchados, y definitivamente no está acostumbrado a usar zapatos, nada como sus viejas deportivas o sus gastadas botas de combate.

Pero lo que es peor es que ahora en lugar de la nueva bandana que había comprado para suplir la que había regalado a Loan, lleva el cabello amarrado en una pequeña coleta.

Lemy mira a su lado una pequeña carreta roja llena a rebosar de cajas de carísimas galletas que uno podría comprar a la mitad del costo en cualquier Wal-Mart, pero que por tener el estúpido sello de las niñas exploradoras pareciera que en lugar de dulces Leia vendiera drogas o algo por el estilo.

El chico castaño se mueve incómodo y aunque está tratando con todas sus fuerzas no puede resistir más y levanta la mirada.

En una de las ramas de aquel árbol está de pie Leia, con una mano se sostiene del tronco y con la otra sujeta unos enormes binoculares que parecen sacados de una película de Misión Imposible.

Lemy de nuevo baja la mirada al pasto pero cuando no encuentra ni una mugre hormiga para distraerlo de nuevo sucumbe y mira hacia arriba.

Las hermosas y lechosas piernas de Leia se ven en toda su gloria debajo de esa falda color marrón, y el niño descubre que las sexis pantis que su hermana le mostró hace unos días no son las únicas piezas indecentes que tiene, ahora mismo luce otra de aquellas piezas de lencería llena de encaje y transparencias color azul claro.

Maldita sea ¿quién mierda diseña ese tipo de ropa en tan pequeña escala?

— ¿Disfrutas de la vista?— Leia le sonríe sin dejar de espiar por los binoculares.

Lemy desvía la mirada avergonzado por ser descubierto.

—la que seguro disfruta el panorama eres tú, ¿qué demonios espías con esas cosas?

El castaño decide alejar la conversación de terreno peligroso.

—Conoce a tu enemigo. —Murmura la rubia—y para que lo sepas no estaba regañándote puedes ver cuánto quieras.

Leia por fin deja de investigar y le guiña un ojo a su hermano mientras abre más las piernas, tentando la débil voluntad del varón.

Lemy está a nada de girar la mirada para ver una vez más aquella tanga azul pero en ese momento el grito femenino de alguien a la distancia distrae a ambos de su pequeño juego.

—Leia, Leia!

Al otro lado de la calle dos chicas que portan el mismo uniforme de exploradoras están esperando a que el semáforo les dé el paso, una niña negra que luce unas gafas enormes y redondas, pero que por alguna razón no la hacen ver fea de modo alguno, al contrario resaltan la fría actitud de seriedad y aburrimiento que lleva en el rostro, lo cual la hace ver interesante y misteriosa.

La otra chica una castaña, cuya piel parece ser color caramelo claro, y cuyos ojos almendrados y oscuros brillas aun desde esa distancia saluda a Leia con la mano tratando de llamar la atención.

Lemy conoce a esa niña.

Leia chasquea la lengua molesta y con un suspiro salta de la rama.

Lemy que estaba distraído con la aparición de aquellas dos dulces niñas apenas y tiene tiempo para atraparla en el aire, sus manos agarran su delgadísima cintura y la baja suavemente al suelo.

Leia ni siquiera le agradece y mientras ambos ven como las niñas atraviesan la calle, Leia le murmura enojada:

—Ni una palabra, no quiero que hables con ninguna de ellas a menos que yo lo diga, ¿entendido?

Lemy suspira, solo lleva un par de horas al servicio de Leia y ya se ha arrepentido de hacer aquel trato.

Por fin ambas chicas llegan a la sombra del árbol, ambas jalando sendas carretas con sus respectivas montañas de galletas.

—Buenos días Leia. —La chica negra saluda a la rubia con una voz monótona y aburrida, que a Lemy le recuerda demasiado a Lupa, y después dirige su mirada fría hacia Lemy quien nervioso mueve su mano para saludarla pero no dice nada, pues Leia no le ha dado permiso.

La niña la sigue mirándolo por unos segundos y después regresa su atención a Leia, sin siquiera responder el saludo de Lemy.

¿En serio viejo?, ahora cualquier mocosa de nueve años cree que es demasiado buena para hablarme, joder con los niños de ahora, lo que necesitan es una buena tunda, ya lo decía mi abuelo…

Pero los divagues de viejo que Lemy está despotricando contra la pequeña son interrumpidos por la suave y casi inaudible voz de la otra niña.

—Buenos días Leia… buenos días Lemy…—La niña tiene la vista en el suelo y está jugando con su falda mientras sus manos nerviosas arrugan el dobladillo.

Lemy sonríe sorprendido, no creía que ella lo recordara, o que se atreviera a demostrarlo al menos… después de que Leia hubiese echo aquella escena en el recital de ballet hace unos años.

—buenos días… Gwen. —Lemy también recuerda su nombre.

Lo cual hace que la castaña levante la mirada sorprendida y después una sonrisa enorme le parte el rostro mientras sus ojos brillas como dos luceros en la mañana, y tal vez sea la luz de la mañana pero Lemy juraría que la chica está totalmente ruborizada.

Pero el niño no tiene tiempo de admirar aquel despliegue de belleza y lindura, pues una patada en su espinilla lo saca del trance.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!—El muchacho salta sobre su pie sano mientras trata de frotarse la zona herida.

Leia ni siquiera le dirige la mirada.

—Chicas... hoy tenemos la misión de vender todas estas galletas, pues si seguimos a este ritmo definitivamente este año ganaremos el concurso estatal, como pueden ver traje a… esto. —La princesa señala despectivamente a Lemy—será de ayuda tener a alguien que cargue todo el producto.

Las chicas pasan la mitad de sus galletas al ya atestado carrito que Lemy trajo desde su barrio… Y maldita sea ahora más que nunca creo que llevo a cuestas unos cuantos kilos de cocaína, esta mierda sí que es pesada.

Lemy que ha dejado de saltar la mira enojado.

Mierda hermano esta niña sí que está loca, no solo me trata como basura además está abusando físicamente de mí, debe haber alguna ley contra eso verdad?

—Marsha y tú. —La rubia mira con desprecio a Gwen, lo que hace que la tímida niña se esconda detrás de la afroamericana. —se harán cargo de esta calle.

Leia señala la calle que está a su derecha, una bonita zona residencial llena de casas de muros blancos y tejas rojas.

Leia saca un papel de su falda y se lo da a Marsha.

—Aquí está la información que necesitan.

La chica de lentes lee atentamente y asiente.

¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? Estamos vendiendo galletas u organizando un ataque a estas pobres personas.

Las dos chicas tomas sus respectivos carritos y caminan hacia su destino, Gwen voltea y sonríe a Lemy, Leia lanza un gruñido lo que provoca que la linda castaña salga corriendo.

Lemy mira como ambas chicas se van caminando.

— ¿Qué diablos Leia?, ¿porque rayos me pateas y por qué estabas espiando a las personas hace rato…? ¿No estamos vendiendo droga de verdad o sí?

Mira hermano se lo que estás pensando cómo es posible que creas que Leia es una narcotraficante de verdad pero… maldita sea es Leia de quien estamos hablando, he visto a esta chica con tanto dinero en las manos que pensarías que es una princesa de verdad.

Pero es obvio que es una estupidez, ¿te imaginas a Leia vendiendo drogas? O como esos rumores que rodean siempre a su familia y que de repente se contaba que la pequeña rubia hacia felaciones en su puesto de limonada… Leia es muchas cosas pero no es una maldita prostituta.

Creer esas mentiras sería lo mismo que pensar que la dulce y tímida Liby es una súper espía experta en artes marciales que se dedica a atrapar y matar jefes de la mafia mexicana, de maneras inverosímiles y fantasiosas… que clase de estúpido y muy drogado tipo pensaría en algo como eso, simplemente ridículo.

Pero Lemy tuvo una vez más que salir de sus raras elucubraciones, pues Leia comenzó a caminar y silbándole como si fuese un perro lo llamó a su lado.

Y el chico con la mirada baja y arrastrando la pequeña carreta la siguió como un fiel sirviente.

Leia estaba de pie frente a la quinta casa de la calle, la hermosa niña leyó atentamente las notas que había tomado cuando estaba en el árbol, y después de un momento le ordeno a Lemy que se escondiera detrás de un arbusto justo al lado de la puerta, el chico obedeció pues la niña había logrado que en todas las puertas anterior les compraran mínimo tres cajas de galletas.

Pero a diferencia de la apariencia de niña inocente y linda que había protagonizado con las tres amas de casa y un anciano antes, ahora mismo la niña sube su falda de una manera que hace que sus hermosos muslos que definitivamente son demasiado gruesos y sexis para una infante, queden al descubierto. Al mismo tiempo Leia se desabotona los dos primeros botones de su camisa blanca exponiendo un poco de tela azul de su pequeño sujetador.

Lemy arruga su seño… ¿Leia necesita sujetador?

Vamos amigo tiene solo nueve años no puede tener tetas de verdad, ¿o si? Aunque como ya habrase notado mi hermanita tiene las mejores piernas de toda la casa Loud, tan tiernas suaves, muslos enormes y bien torneados que terminan en unas caderas anchas que definitivamente no deberían adornar el cuerpo de una niña de nueve años…

¿Qué mierda? Hermano… en serio necesito que te esfuerces en tu trabajo, no puedes dejarme divagar de esa manera, no cuando estoy fantaseando con…

No importa, lo que importa ahora es por qué Leia está mostrando tanta piel, y mierda ahora mismo está retocando sus bonitos labios con ese brillo con olor a fresa tan intenso que aun escondido detrás de este estúpido arbusto puedo oler… ¿también sabrá a fresa?

Lemy cierra enojado los ojos y se abofetea para salir de ese trance que Leia lanza hacia él con aquella provocadora apariencia que tiene ahora.

Pero cuando el castaño está a punto de regañar a su hermanita por lucir tan… inapropiada, Leia ya ha tocado el timbre, y con una mirada asesina le congela en su sitio.

Y entonces la puerta se abre y un tipo de mediana edad y de aspecto totalmente intrascendente aparece para dar los buenos días…

Pero las palabras mueren antes de que abandonen sus labios pues queda mudo ante la vista del pequeño ángel… o demonio que ha aparecido frente a su puerta.

Leia por otro lado inclina su cabeza hacia un ladi y con una mirada digna de las caricaturas japonesas que ve Loan mira al tipo y le sonríe.

—Buenos días apuesto señor, ¿querría comprar algunas galletas ya asi ayudar a la reforestación de los bisques de Michigan? Eso me haría muy feliz.

La rubia comienza a jugar con una de sus coletas enredado la punta en su dedo.

Al sujeto le cuesta un par de minutos salir de su trance, tiempo en que Lemy está a punto de salir de sus escondite y darle un puñetazo para ver si asi cierra la maldita boca, que está a punto de comenzar a babear.

Pero Leia de nuevo lo mira de forma fría y el chico a regañadientes permanece a cubierta.

—Claro, claro… comprare una caja por supuesto.

El sujeto saca de su pantalón con manos temblorosas su cartera y comienza a buscar a tientas los billetes mientras en ningún momento su vista se aparta de Leia, y sus pupilas vagan de sus pecaminosos muslos hasta el infantil escote que la niña muestra como un trofeo.

—¿Sólo una caja?—Leia baja la mirada tristísima, como si de repente le hubiesen dicho que la navidad se cancelaba—Pero eso no es suficiente… si no vendo tooodas estas galletas mi tropa se enfadará… además no salvaremos los bosques… y yo… yo…

Leia comienza a llorar y a gemir suave pero profundamente.

El sujeto que la mira casi extasiado y con las mejillas rojas le pone una mano en el hombro, tratándola de calmar.

Lemy avanza un paso adelante dispuesto a arrancarle a mordidas aquella mano que se atreve a tocar a Leia, a tocar a una de sus…

Pero la niña adivinando aquello gruñe para detenerlo.

—Vamos, vamos comprare un par más no llores pequeña.

Leia levanta la mirada y deja de llorar pero aun no sonríe.

—Pero es que aun asi no es suficiente… no he vendido nada en las otras casas… creo que no soy buena en esto… tal vez no soy bonita.

El sujeto pasa saliva tan ruidosamente que Lemy puede escucharlo desde su escondite, y luego se lame los labios resecos.

—Pero que dices, eres preciosa…

Leia que está mirando hacia Lemy para ocultar su "vergüenza" de no ser bonita, sonríe de una forma que no puede ser descrita de otra manera que no sea demoniaca, al mismo tiempo sus ojos brillan con una malicia propia de una pantera al ver un pequeño cervatillo.

Pero al instante su rostro regresa a esa triste expresión que derretiría un iceberg, sus ojos aun húmedos y sus labios formando un puchero infantil y adorable.

La máscara es tan buena que incluso Lemy comienza a creerse la historia aunque hace apenas unos minutos Leia le aseguró a la última mujer que las galletas apoyaban a los sacerdotes que estaban evangelizando en África, Lemy no pudo pasar por alto que en la entrada de aquella mujer había un crucifijo.

— ¿De verdad cree que soy bonita?—Pregunta Leia mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

—Por supuesto… eres hermosa… compraré cuatro cajas pero no llores.

Leia sonríe y el mundo se ilumina.

— ¿Y qué parte de mi es más bonita?—Leia adopta esa pose que días atrás le mostro a Lemy, resaltando toda su feminidad, todas y cada una de esas curvas que no debería tener aún, pero que sin embargo posee.

El hombre se rasca la nuca nervioso, pero una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

—Bueno… toda tú eres hermosa… tus ojos…

Leia parpadea rápidamente de forma coqueta.

—Tu cabello….

La niña sacude sus coletas que brillan como el trigo al sol.

El hombre parece que va a decir algo más pero calla.

— ¿Y mis piernas? ¿No le gustan mis piernas?—Leia se levanta más la corta falda y muestra su orgullo esos dos muslos heredados de su madre.

El hombre se ríe nervioso pero después de un momento asiente.

—Si claro son bonitas…

— ¿Solo bonitas?—pregunta decepcionada Leia.

—Bueno… son sexis… son muy sexis… tanto que quisiera…

Leia entonces sonríe más pero esta vez de nuevo es esa sonrisa de mona lisa… o de súcubo según se vea.

El tipo está alargando la mano para tocar de nuevo a Leia, y en sus ojos arde el deseo y el hambre pero…

— ¿Que quisieras comprar diez cajas de galletas?

El tipo se detiene y parpadea como saliendo de un trance…

— ¿Diez cajas? Esta loca si crees que voy a comprar tantas galletas

Entonces Leia chasque los dedos y Lemy sale como un muñeco de resorte de una caja sorpresa.

El tipo se asusta tanto que retrocede unos pasos.

—Leia entonces se abraza a Lemy mientras de nuevo se disfraza de una niña tierna y asustada.

— ¡Hermano, hermano… este señor me asusta dijo cosas raras y desagradables sobre mí… ayúdame!

La rubia esconde su rostro en el hombro del muchacho, pero no es por miedo, Lemy puede sentir como la chica sonríe de manera malvada contra su camisa.

—Yo no dije nada… ella fue… yo no…—el sujeto que ahora esta pálido y nervioso trata de hablar pero no puede hilar una frase completa.

Lemy mira al sujeto con furia y asco… y a diferencia de Leia, Lemy no está fingiendo.

— ¿Qué diablos fue lo que le dijiste… anciano?

El sujeto tiembla de nervios y aunque no lo quiere reconocer de miedo, ese adolescente de mirada hosca luce pequeñas cicatrices en el rostro que están terminando de sanar, lo cual le confiere una apariencia salvaje y peligrosa.

—Dijo que yo era sexy y caliente…—Leia murmura mientras abraza aún más fuerte a Lemy de la cintura y aprovecha para frotarse contra su pecho como un gato cariñoso contra su amo.

Y si Lemy no está equivocado la niña está respirando lenta y profundamente como tratando de grabarse su aroma… pero no hay tiempo para eso ahora viejo, creo que es hora de un entrenamiento sorpresa de boxeo.

—Yo no… ella…—el sujeto cada vez más pálido y aterrado por las consecuencias de su gran boca, y de su lujuria.

—O…. tal vez dijo que compraría quince cajas de galletas, —Leia por fin levanta la mirada de nuevo, pero en ningún momento suelta a su hermano. — ¿Cuál de las dos fue…? ya no recuerdo.

Y la niña por fin le muestra los colmillos a su presa, y con una mirada de medusa y una sonrisa de diablesa mira a la mosca que ha caído en la telaraña.

El tipo mira sorprendido a la pequeña bruja y cuando una sombra de furia nubla su rostro y se lanza hacia la pequeña tramposa…

Lemy le detiene, tomándolo por la muñeca y apretando con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ni siquiera lo intente… ahora, ¿cuál de las dos cosas dijo anciano? Lo de las galletas podemos resolverlo aquí y ahora pero si resulta que un vejete como usted acosó a una inocente y linda niña de nueve años… bueno creo que eso es algo que cualquier policía estaría interesado en saber…

El señor que ahora se arrepiente de haber abierto la puerta, se zafa del agarre del muchacho y se frota la muñeca con un gesto de dolor.

—Yo… yo… dije que compraría… quince…

—veinte, querrás decir—Leia se balancea hacia atrás y hacia adelante totalmente feliz.

—Veinte cajas de galletas—el tipo suspira derrotado.

Leia camina mientras se arregla su uniforme y de nuevo parece una correcta e inocente niña exploradora dispuesta a ayudar a ancianitas a cruzar la calle.

Lemy la mira mientras camina a su lado jalando el carrito que ahora pesa mucho menos que al principio.

Viejo eso dio miedo, y no me refiero al muy posible pedófilo aquel, ni siquiera a la casi pelea que estaba por tener con un sujeto del doble de mi edad, ni hablar hermano, eso es juego de niños, lo que me dio miedo, lo que aun ahora me da miedo es esta niña rubia a la que llamo hermana.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?, una cosa es engañar a una fanática religiosa y decirle que las galletas apoyan el cristianismo, y otra muy diferente usar… ¿su cuerpo? ¿Su belleza? Para engañar a probables violadores de niñas.

Como diablos se le ocurrió tal cosa, en cierta forma fue divertido y emocionante pero… eso fue peligroso ¿sabes?

Lemy entonces detiene a Leia tomándola del hombro.

La rubia le mira y por un momento la sonrisa que tiene en sus labios no es malvada o falsa, es la sonrisa de una chiquilla que mira a su amado hermano mayor mientras camina en una hermosa mañana de sábado.

Y Lemy comprende cómo es posible que aquel adulto haya caído en la trampa, ver a Leia feliz es como encontrar un oasis en el desierto, como una fogata en la oscuridad, y harías cualquier cosa para mantener esa sonrisa… cualquier cosa.

—Leia… ¿heces esto muy seguido?

La chica deja de sonreír y lo mira enojada.

—Tal vez… a ti que te importa.

Lemy suspira enojado… ¿a él que le importa?

—Me importa porque eres mi hermanita, me importa porque es peligroso… si yo no hubiese estado y ese tipo te hubiese golpeado o peor… ¿y si él te obligara a entrar a su casa? ¿Te das cuenta de que si te expones asi podrías resultar lastimada? Que si haces cosas como estas, un día podrías… podrías…

Lemy respira profundo pues su voz se fue acelerando y aumentando de volumen mientras hablaba.

Leia está aún sujeta por su hermano y lo mira entre enfurruñada y sorprendida…

Y entonces aunque Lemy sabe que es peligroso y está tentando a la suerte, jala hacia sí mismo a Leia y la abraza tan fuerte que por un momento teme que la pueda romper.

Es tan pequeña hermano, tan frágil, y seguramente tu proteges las cosas frágiles que posees ¿verdad?, pues asi mismo quiero protegerla, quiero ponerla en un aparador de cristal para que nada le pase ¿sabes?, lo sé, lo sé, es una maldita locura pero asi nadie podría tocarla, ni los tipos pedófilos como es idiota, ni papá… y tampoco yo, diablos amigo daría lo que fuera para poder ponerla lejos de todo peligro.

—Eres demasiado bonita, demasiado hermosa, demasiado importante Leia, no debes jugar con tu suerte de esta manera… si algo te pasara, si algo malo te sucediera yo… yo…

Lemy abraza más fuerte a su hermanita.

Leia que al principio está sorprendida, pero que conforme las palabras de Lemy le llegan se relaja y devuelve el abrazo, y aunque jamás, nunca lo admitirá unas lágrimas de felicidad caen por sus mejillas.

—No me pasará nada… lo prometo.

Lemy no le cree y algo en el feroz abrazo que le está dando logra transmitir el mensaje por que la niña añade.

—Pero si quieres mantenerme segura simplemente tienes que venir conmigo, mientras este contigo nada puede lastimarme...

Y Lemy tiene que morderse la lengua, porque está a punto de jurarle que la seguirá siempre, que la acompañara a donde ella vaya y que estará a su lado hasta el final.

Pero no lo hace y solo atina a descargar todos esos pensamientos en forma de un beso en la frente de la niña, pero muy a su pesar sabe que no solo venderá galletas durante tres meses.

Mierda hermano, estaré cargando galletas hasta que esta mocosa salga de su estúpida tropa de niñas exploradoras, sé que es una mala idea y que me la pasaré quejándome pero… no puedo dejarla sola, simplemente no puedo ¿verdad?

Y entonces Lemy mira a Leia, ambos aun abrazados, ambos aun mirándose.

Joder, ¿siempre tuvo Leia los ojos tan azules? Es como mirar el fondo del océano, oscuro, profundo, peligroso y frio… y sin embargo fascinante y atrayente…

La rubia a su vez parece perdida en el verde bosque que los ojos de Lemy le muestran, perdida como caperucita roja, pero a diferencia de caperucita quien huye del lobo feroz, Leia desea que el lobo la atrape…

Lemy entonces trata de salir de lo profundo de aquellas lagunas azules y busca enfocar su atención en otra cosa… y son sus labios rosados y brillantes los que reclaman su atención, suaves aterciopelados y fragantes.

Fresas silvestres, tiernas y dulces, a eso huelen los labios de Leia, y Lemy se está muriendo de hambre… tal vez si solo es una probada, solo una pequeña mordida… no hará daño ¿verdad?

Ambos se han estado acercando sin notarlo.

Leia se sostiene en la punta de sus pies como una bailarina, tratando de acortar la distancia que la separa de su alto hermano, Lemy a su vez ha ido bajando su rostro y sin que él lo note una mano está en la mejilla de la niña inclinándola para que sus labios queden perfectamente alineados a los suyos.

Leia está respirando erráticamente y están tan juntos que Lemy siente los acelerados latidos del pequeño y frágil corazón de la rubia, o tal vez so los suyos, pues él también esta agitado y emocionado…

Leia entrecierra esos maravillosos ojos azul océano, y Lemy le imita, los parpados de ambos no se cierran del todo, pues los dos quieren seguir viendo sus rostros que ahora están mostrando la perfecta imagen del enamoramiento.

Y cuando Lemy ya puede saborear el aliento de su hermanita cuando la distancia que separa sus labios es tan mínima que en realidad no podría medirse…

—Leia! Leia!—La voz de Gwen los saca de su ensueño más bruscamente que cuando esta mañana Leia le arranco las cobijas a Lemy.

Demonios hermano, ¿qué rayos estaba a punto de hacer?

Lemy se aleja de Leia tan rápido y tan bruscamente que la niña se tambalea a punto de caer.

Lemy mira sus manos con horror y asco y después cierra sus ojos y se cubre el rostro con las manos, mientras maldice en murmullos.

Carajo, carajo, joder, mierda….

Qué demonios me pasa juré que no haría esto juré que yo no las lastimaría de esta manera. Maldita se Lemy Loud contrólate de una maldita vez.

Leia lo mira desorientada y anhelante, pero cuando ve la actitud de su hermano la furia la llena por completo y una mueca de desagrado arruina su preciosa cara.

—Leia, Leia… se nos han acabado las galletas de nuez… vengo por más—Gwen por fin a llegado al lado de los hermanos y mientras recupera el aliento mira confundida la actitud de Lemy quien sigue maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

Leia sigue viendo con decepción a su hermano, y la chica se ve roja de la furia que siente por su beso frustrado.

—Leia? Necesito más galletas de…

—Toma todas las putas galletas y métetelas por…—pero la última palabra es ahogada por el ruido que hace el carrito de metal al ser pateado por la rubia quien después de tremenda patada se aleja enojada de ahí.

Lemy se recarga en un buzón cercano y mientras mira al cielo respira para tranquilizarse.

Gwen no se atreve a preguntar nada y se dedica a escoger las galletas que necesita mientras también levanta s las que Leia tiró en su arranque de furia.

Hermano… lo que daría por un porro justo ahora, pero la semana ha sido tan estresante que me he acabado todo lo que tenía… supongo que eso significa otro viaje al centro comercial…

Y no, no comiences… se lo que estás pensando… solo hazlo, simplemente hazlo, lo siento viejo pero no.

No tengo muchas virtudes, pero dije que no iba a tocar a mis hermanas de esa manera, no de nuevo, y al menos eso lo voy a cumplir otra cosa no pero Lemy Loud tiene palabra ¿sabes?

Pero a veces es tan difícil… y con Leia es el doble, ella siempre me ha gustado, es como… la miel para las moscas, dulce dorada y deliciosa, pero tan pegajosa que una vez que la pruebas quedas atrapado en ella hasta ahogarte, puedo comprender al pervertido de hace rato, es natural que Leia te guste… que te atraiga al instante de verla es como una… atracción natural

Natural Attraction

Sneakers


	12. Chapter 12: Come with me now

Come with me now

El primer domingo después de iniciar la escuela fue arruinado por Leia quien lo obligo a vender sus estúpidas galletas de nuevo, Lemy podía aguantar eso, pero lo que lo hizo realmente difícil fue estar alerta y tratara de escapar de los avances de la pequeña rubia y además cuidarla de todos los posibles pedófilos a los que la niña engañaba para obligarlos a comprar su mercancía.

Hermano la mitad de los tipos que abren la puerta caen en la red de Leia, y aun asi ¿se sienten con derecho a llamar pervertida a mi familia?, aunque si eso te sorprende… siéntate hermano pues Leia también me ha usado a mi para hacer lo mismo con un montón de amas de casa, joder viejo que maldito miedo, la última me invitó a comer las galletas que le vendía y me pidió que yo pusiera la leche… mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me acariciaba la mejilla…

Leia por supuesto la detuvo a tiempo pero… mierda hermano creo que si le das la oportunidad a cualquier adulto, hombre o mujer, la mitad de ellos violarían a un infante sin dudarlo, malditos pedófilos….

Como sea eso ha terminado y si bien comenzar el "LEMY TYME" a las dos de la tarde de un domingo no es perfecto, al menos tengo lo que resta del día para dedicarlo a…. mí.

Por qué joder viejo, tú lo has visto esta semana ha sido demasiadooooo larga.

Entre soportar a Christina en la escuela, mantener la guerra fría en casa sin incidentes, cuidar a Lizy y tratar de no terminar en la cama de alguna de mis hermanas… parece todo una maldita vida.

Ni siquiera he podido tocar en el tren con Lina, ese viaje a Lollapalooza tal vez quede en solo una fantasía…

Aunque tocar la guitarra no es la única manera de ganar unos dólares… Vamos amigo es hora de una cacería de tesoros.

Recuerdas que te hable de este lugar, ¿el basurero municipal de Royal Woods?

Pues átate bien las agujetas, iremos de excursión.

Solo dame cinco minutos para quitarme esta estúpida ropa que hace que las mujeres maduras quieran comerme crudo y claro debo ir a la cocina por cierta… cosa.

Lemy Loud camina con las manos en los bolsillos mientras cruza los pequeños bosques que separan los barrios de su ciudad, tal vez odiaba a todas las estúpidas personas que habitaban aquel lugar, pero Royal Woods en sí mismo era un lugar agradable, con el equilibrio perfecto entre paisaje urbano y bosque natural.

Lemy disfrutaba de perderse entre los altos pinos de los pequeños y grandes bosques que le daban nombre a la ciudad, simplemente caminaba, caminaba, escuchaba música en sus audífonos y pensaba, y después de una o dos horas llegaba sin saber cómo al basurero municipal o al IHOP de la calle Roosevelt, en realidad asi es como encontró el basurero la primera vez.

Un terreno enorme y baldío escondido detrás de unas colinas a en las profundidades de cinco hectáreas de pinos.

Rodeado de una cerca de alambre con púas en la cima, el interior no era para nada algo digno de ver, montañas y montañas de desechos, aunque todos ellos eran maquinaria, electrodomésticos rotos y partes de autos viejas y rotas.

En realidad no era un basurero como tal… más que nada era una chatarrería.

Vamos hermano soy rudo pero tampoco voy a meterme en un monton de comida podrida, basura vieja, y desechos médicos, odio las malditas agujas.

El chico rodea la enorme cerca mientras arrastra los dedos por la cerca de alambre provocando un ruido metálico por la vibración que causa.

Y entonces mientras el chico sigue caminando un ladrido potente y ruidoso sale de lo profundo de aquellas colinas de chatarra.

Lemy dibuja media sonrisa en su rostro, y comienza a sacar el objeto que tiene escondido en el cinturón de su pantalón listo para lo que viene.

Y entonces un enorme Pitt Bull llega corriendo mientras sacude toda esa piel que le cuelga, anqué uno puede ver nítidamente sus músculos bien marcados tensarse por la carrera, el perro corre y ladra al mismo tiempo presumiendo sus terribles colmillos llenos de baba.

Y entonces Lemy abre los brazos preparado… y el enorme animal le brinca encima derribándolo dolorosamente al polvoriento suelo.

E inmediatamente la enorme bestia comienza a lamerlo desesperadamente, y litros y litros de apestosa saliva cubren el rostro del castaño.

Lemy manotea y trata de sacarse al animal de encima pero sus esfuerzos son fútiles, el gordo perro lo tiene completamente a su merced.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Detente!, largo estúpido perro, ¡lárgate Juco! ¡Lárgate!

Pero es imposible el amistoso perro sigue lamiendo y rasguñando al muchacho loco de felicidad.

Lemy entonces busca en la bolsa de su chaqueta y saca una dona cubierta de blanco glaseado y moviéndola en el aire la arroja lejos de ahí.

Juco detiene su constante ataque y después de ver a donde voló el delicioso postre sale corriendo tras el pan.

Lemy se levanta maldiciendo pero riendo entre dientes.

Y aunque esta asqueado por la enorme cantidad de fluidos que ahora lo cubren, no puede dejar de sonreír.

Ese estúpido animal lo adora y Lemy no puede negar que Juco le cae bien, a pesar de ser un perro con cerebro de conejo.

El castaño termina de limpiarse la suciedad que el gran Pitt Bull le ha causado, y admira las torres y montañas de chatarra autos abandonados y metal oxidado que le rodea, la pilas son tantas y tan altas que Lemy siempre siente que entra a un laberinto cuando se interna en aquel lugar, uno de los pocos en Royal Woods que siente como suyos.

Y es que aquí estoy en mi elemento hermano, sé que es raro decir eso de un basurero lleno cosas viejas e inservibles, y de metal afilado que puede matarte de tétanos en cualquier momento. Pero de verdad que me siento cómodo… tal vez es porque al igual que todas estas cosas abandonadas y viejas, fueron dejadas atrás y ocultadas en el bosque, al igual que él mismo y su familia ellos eran el sucio secreto de Royal Woods, la basura que debía ser escondida de los pocos turistas que pasaban por la pequeña ciudad atraídos por los bosquecillos y arroyos dispersos en sus zonas más rurales. ¿Pero sabes qué? Que se jodan todos ellos, a la mierda su puritanismo, si querían tratarlos como mierda bien por ellos, por que las cosas no son lo que la gente dice, al igual que un motón de la cosas que tiraban en aquel lugar eran tesoros ignorados solo por su apariencia vieja o descolorida, la familia de Lemy eras joyas enterradas bajo la suciedad del pecado y la inmundicia del incesto.

¿Por qué sabes hermano? Mi hogar cuenta con varios diamantes en bruto, ahí tienes a Liby tan tímida como un ratón asustado, pero con el ingenio y la perspicacia de Sherlock Holmes. Sabías que se dedica a resolver pequeños crímenes en internet, y que algunas personas de esta asquerosa ciudad la contratan para descubrir fraudes infidelidades y cosas como esas… hipócritas todos ellos no somos lo suficientemente buenos para ser sus amigos, o inclusive para compartir asiento en el bus… pero los adolescentes que se burlan de mí y mis hermanas se vuelven locos cuando Mamá toca en uno de los bares de los barrios bajos, y cuando hay que resolver el problema sobre el plomo en el agua, la alcaldesa por supuesto recurre a Lisa la genio del lugar, y asi mismo muchos contratan los servicios de Luan para sus fiestas y de Liby para rebuscar en sus sucios secretos.

Como dije, malditos hipócritas, pero en fin, no vine a mi sitio especial para divagar y maldecir a los habitantes de esta ciudad olvidada de Dios, hoy estamos relajándonos, matando el tiempo y cazando tesoros, sep, esa es la agenda de hoy.

Asi que comencemos, lo primero es encontrar a una pila nueva de chatarra o un viejo monton que haya sido removido por la excavadora recientemente.

Siempre es bueno dar una segunda mirada a estas cosas…

El castaño entonces comienza su tranquilo paseo por entre aquellas colinas de metal oxidado e infinidad de electrodomésticos abandonados.

Juco lo sigue trotando alrededor de él como si fuese un animal amaestrado, la adoración que tiene en la mirada le recuerda a Lizy, es increíble que él, el patético Lemy Loud sea tan importante para algunos, Lizy lo adoraba, para ella él era su héroe su hermano, su protector y guía, su amigo de juegos… para este tonto perro Lemy era algo parecido a Dios benevolente lleno de comida deliciosa, y ambos Lizy y Juco lo seguirían hasta el fin del mundo, y eso hermano es una carga muy pesada, no la del perro… pero Lizy, Lemy se esforzaba tanto en ser alguien bueno para ella, en merecer todo ese amor y admiración que ella le profesaba, y siempre creía que estaba fallando en ello, era una carga y una bendición al mismo tiempo.

En realidad Lizy era una de las razones más fuertes para no caer en el incesto, ¿sabes?

Quiero que tenga al menos un buen ejemplo, espero que ella no crezca pensando que está bien enamorarse de su hermano, espero que ella pueda ver más allá de nuestra loca casa, y que siga su propio camino y no el que su madre escogió.

Porque ¿sabes hermano…? te contare algo, acércate, ¿prometes no decirle a nadie?

Si Lizy me pidiera… "eso" creo que no podría negarme, no podría soportarla verla llorar o estar triste, por ello debo enseñarle que lo que hace su padre con su mamá está mal.

Porque si esa pequeña me lo pide… caeré.

Sí viejo, Lizy es mi favorita, demándame.

Dos horas después Lemy se había quitado la camisa y con el torso desnudo cargaba pesados pedazos de chatarra y partes varias de antiguos electrodomésticos de un monton a otro mientras buscaba posibles aparatos para vender en Amazon, estaba decidido a juntar el dinero para Lollapalooza.

El muchacho paro un momento usando su muñeca para secarse el sudor de la frente, mientras mira con una media sonrisa lo que parece una vieja motocicleta llena de polvo y oxido.

Lemy piensa que si el motor no está demasiado jodido puede quitar algunas piezas limpiarlas aceitarlas y venderlas por internet.

Por ejemplo el faro se ve en muy buen estado, si enciende cualquier dueño de un taller especializado pagara buena plata por un faro original de una Harley.

Pero en con un suspiro nota que se muere de sed, y mientras se cubre la vista con la mano mira hacia el cielo para ver que el astro rey se encuentra ya a punto de esconderse tras las colinas que forman el valle en donde esa chatarrería descansa.

El niño calcula que deben ser las cinco de la tarde o algo asi. Pero su atención es llamada con un lametón de Juco que lo mira mientras jadea con la lengua fuera.

— ¿También tienes sed amigo?—Lemy le acaricia la enorme cabeza y el perro cierra sus ojos extasiado.

Juntos se dirigen a una de las esquinas de aquel lugar donde el joven sabe que hay una toma de agua. Y también está la vieja Bertha.

Tía Lana tenía un destapa caños con ese nombre cuando era una bonita niña como Lizy pero todo por servir se acaba asi que un día Bertha simplemente paso a mejor vida… o algo asi hermano, la verdad es que si se sobre esto es porque Tía Lana siempre cuenta como lloró el día del "funeral" de La Gran Bertha. Una maldita locura lo sé.

Gracias al cielo tía Lana se dedicó a los animales o seguramente sería una recogedora de basura o una fontanera para el drenaje de la ciudad o algo asi de asqueroso.

Como sea viejo, tomé "prestado" ese nombre… no se lo digas.

Pero es que es perfecto… perfecto para… esto de aquí.

Lemy y su fiel escudero llegan al rincón sur del basurero donde descansa sobre tabiques de hormigón una enorme y vieja vagoneta Volkswagen 1967, más vieja que el tiempo y con la pintura tan desgastada que en realidad no podría decirse que color era.

Ese era uno de sus pocos lugares felices, el niño había limpiado y acomodado el interior del vehículo para que sirviera de madriguera, de fumadero y escondite para revistas porno. La gran Berta era genial seria el sitio donde Lemy y sus amigos podrían pasar la tarde fumando y hablando guarradas sobre las chicas, viendo porno, y golpeándose amistosamente unos a los otros… claro si Lemy tuviese amigos.

Como sea… quien los necesita…

Para salir de su aturdimiento Lemy se acercó al grifo e agua que brotaba del suelo de tierra como si de una extraña y metálica flor se tratase.

El muchacho arrojo su camisa al lado, giró el grifo y ayudándose con sus manos bebió como un desquiciado la fresca y fría agua, cuando su sed se hubo calmado metió su cabeza debajo del chorro de agua, mojando su largo cabello y limpiándose el rostro de la mugre.

Jugo también se había acercado al lugar y daba lametones en el aire tratando de beber el agua que escurría de la melena del chico.

—Esto es vida…—Lemy se estira mientras siente un placer perverso al notar el agua escurriendo por su desnudo y acalorado torso y espalda.

Después de agitar su cabeza para sacudirse exceso de agua, Lemy se queda de pie viendo como el inevitable ocaso se acerca cada vez más.

Y aunque quiere sacar la vieja Harley de aquella montaña de metal, se siente cansado.

"A la mierda hermano ya será otro día, quiero estar bajo la sombra, y por qué no, fumarme un porro, la gran Bertha no solo esconde Play Boys en la guantera, también tiene un compartimiento secreto… mi yerba de emergencia viejo, siempre hay que tener un par de gramos escondidos, claro que sí."

Asi que decidido abre la parte trasera de la van y…

Lupa esta recargada al fondo casi acostada, en una mano tiene una revista Hustler, sus mejillas sonrosadas esconden una sonrisa vampírica, pero esta vez no son los sexys y obscenos labios de Lupa lo que atraen la atención del niño, es La parte inferior de Lupa.

Mientras que la chica sigue usando una de sus enormes sudaderas negras con un dibujo de una cruz invertida, sus lechosas piernas están totalmente expuestas, su falda esta justo frente a Lemy donde se nota fue arrojada sin ningún cuidado, y aunque lupa aun lleva unas sexys pantis a rayas blancas y negras, que combinan con unos calcetines hasta medio muslo del mismo estampado, su mano está dentro de su tanga… acariciando su parte más privada, su secreto, su flor…. Su jodido coño.

La peliblanca levanta la vista por el ruido y se queda viendo a su hermano, congelada, descubierta mientras se masturba, y el olor de sus jugos satura el pequeño lugar mareando a Lemy "¿Cómo mierda puede oler tan bien? Dios… asi deben oler las perras en celo para los perros.

Lupa también puede oler el sudor almizclado de Lemy, su hermano, que lleva el cabello húmedo, lo cual provoca que se le rice en las puntas, su hermano que lleva el torso desnudo, adornado con gotas de sudor que brillan ante el moribundo sol de la tarde, su hermano que gracias a Lynn ahora puede lucir unos cuantos músculos ahí donde la última vez que Lupa vio solo había huesos y piel.

Ambos se quedan viendo durante un tiempo que parece eterno, Lemy demasiado aturdido por la coincidencia de encontrar a su hermana ahí en su refugio… pero después recuerda que fue él quien le enseño el lugar. Incluso su escondite para marihuana… antes cuando aún se hablaban, antes cuando ambos se besaban los labios cien veces al día.

Lupa también parece asombrada, pero su vista no se despega de la piel expuesta de su hermanito, ahora le parece completamente diferente a la última vez que se bañaron juntos hace apenas un par de años… la chica se lame los labios sin siquiera saberlo, y termina con morderse el labio inferior con esos afiladísimos colmillos.

Lupa entonces abre sus piernas logrando que sus blanquísimas piernas se expongan indecorosamente, Lemy pasa saliva, o lo haría, pero aunque acaba de beber agua tiene la boca seca.

La chica deja la revista a lado y entonces hace a un lado su panty, mostrando su húmedo secreto.

Lemy jadea, como si hubiese recibido un golpe físico.

"Lárgate Lemy, lárgate de aquí… vamos estúpido lárgate ahora"

Pero su cuerpo no responde, bueno una parte de él sí que responde, sus pantalones de repente están demasiado apretados, y lupa lo nota viendo asombrada aun de lejos el enorme contorno que se dibuja contra los ajustados pantalones de su hermanito.

"Por Dios, casi le llega a la rodilla" Piensa extasiada.

—Ven conmigo ahora. —le ordena y le suplica al mismo tiempo la chica de dorados ojos, su voz tiembla de deseo.

Y Lemy entra…

Come with me now

Kongos


End file.
